<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Restoration of Bluebell by Shy_TeaCup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506732">The Restoration of Bluebell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_TeaCup/pseuds/Shy_TeaCup'>Shy_TeaCup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Child Of Yavanna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Basically comfort and a lot of love, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fili is a sappy romantic, Fili is so in love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I can't stress the amount of fluff I put in this, Implied Mpreg, King Thorin, Multi, Original Character(s), Overprotective Dwarves, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Possible smut, Protective Thorin, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Bilbo Baggins, Uncle Thorin, everyone loves frodo, major fluff, still can't believe i wrote this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shy_TeaCup/pseuds/Shy_TeaCup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(A sequel from- The Unexpected Romantic Adventure in Erebor.)</p><p>Worthless.<br/>Useless<br/>Cursed.<br/>Undeserving. <br/>Bluebell knew she didn't deserve anything as per Drogo would always remind her. She knew it was selfish to wish of happiness of her own, yet meeting Fili...</p><p>"Is someone as broken as I am allowed to love and be loved?"</p><p>TIME FOR MAJOR PAST HURT, COMFORT AND MOST IMPORTANTLY- THE FLUFF. SO MUCH FLUFF THAT IT'LL BE SO CHEESY. WELCOME TO PART 2. (despite my shitty writing... enjoy :))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Fili/Original female hobbit character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Child Of Yavanna [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. (I). The Spring Bud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spring will come, and so will happiness. Hold on. Life will get warmer. (Anita Krizzan)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh geez, uhm welcome to PART2!!<br/>The title is not original I know... cringe. But it makes sense... sorry.<br/>Uhh... this part of the story will truly be but a lot of fluff... tooth-rotting fluff...<br/>too much fluff to make you go AWWW or OMG make it stop.</p><p>Enjoy :3<br/>*(apologies in advance on my horrible writing...)</p><p>Also! Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos, comments and even bookmarked my story-! Happy to know my writing is good enough that you guys are enjoying it!! Thanks again! :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The chill and frost had begun to melt as the warmer days arrived.</p><p>The sun was shining brighter, and the small buds hiding under the earth had begun to bloom. </p><p>
  <strong>The first day of spring had finally arrived. </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Rustling through the covers, a particular dwarf reached out to his right to feel his beloved only to touch an empty spot. Awakening, his eyes peered to his left to see the doors to the balcony were open. Forcing himself up from the comforts of his bed, he grabbed his cloak and walked to the open doors to see his husband sitting down while staring out at the sunrise.</p><p>"Quite early, don't you think, amrâlimê?" Glancing up, the hobbit smiled.</p><p>"Our little one was quite restless, a bit difficult for me to sleep through."</p><p>"Mmh. It seems like he is ready to greet us."</p><p>"Perhaps he shall out by this month?"</p><p>"You said so last month, Bilbo."</p><p>"It doesn't help when our healer doesn't even know when our child is to arrive. Only an estimate." Chuckling, Thorin wrapped his cloak around Bilbo and pressed a kiss on the top of his head.</p><p>"You haven't been sleeping well of late..." Inspecting his face, Thorin was able to see dark circles forming under his eyes.</p><p>"I'm fine, Thorin. Nothing I cannot handle."</p><p>"Mmh, but at least for my sake, you can at least try and do as you're told."</p><p>"I've been stuck in bed all winter, as you requested- quite insufferable!" Just remembering how he was locked up for the most of winter made Bilbo huff in irritation. </p><p>"Frodo kept you company, no?" At the mention of the small hobbit, Bilbo smiled. </p><p>"He's grown quite a lot over the past few months."</p><p>"Still a shy one, though. Although, I would say he is growing out of it slowly. He's been talking to many dwarves around the mountain."</p><p>"... He still looks quite lonely."</p><p>"... We all miss her, amrâlimê." Grasping Thorin's hand, Bilbo sighed.</p><p>"I just hope Frodo won't be too upset if she does not return..."</p><p>"Do you doubt what he's said?"</p><p>"I'm merely worried that Yavanna may have changed her mind..."</p><p>"It's not like you to doubt your creator, Bilbo."</p><p>"... I just miss her terribly."</p><p>"... I know. We all do."</p><p>"How is Fili?" At the mention of his nephew, Thorin sadly smiled. Helping Bilbo back inside, he laid him back in bed.</p><p>"He's been a bit distant, but nothing too much out of the ordinary."</p><p>"Frodo mentions that he sees Fili sitting in front of Bluebell and speaking to her."</p><p>"Dis says he is coping."</p><p>"... I do hope Frodo is right."</p><p>"... As do I."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Few months have passed since Fili had returned from his ultimate demise. It wasn't easy for the dwarven prince to cope at first, having returned with an extreme injury had him bedridden for almost another month. </p><p>Many visits from the dwarves brought him little to no joy. </p><p>Fili felt as if his heart was destroyed, yet having heard from Frodo that day had given him a small sense of hope. Even if it was false, Fili thought best to hold onto it- else he'd gone mad from grief. </p><p>The following month he was free to move yet at a slow, steady pace with Kili keeping an eye on him for once. </p><p>"Kili, you needn't watch me like a dwarfling. I can manage just fine; I just need to take it slow."</p><p>"..." Glancing at his younger brother, he could see the guilt and sadness that was written on the dwarf's face. Fili didn't blame his brother for what happened to Bluebell, but Kili didn't feel that way- he felt responsible. </p><p>"... Kili, I can practically hear your thought. You don't have to look so sad-"</p><p>"I helped her without even realizing what I had done. Aren't you mad at me?"</p><p>"Why would I be? You helped her."</p><p>"Because of me-"</p><p>"Kili." Forcing his brother to look him in the eye, Fili spoke.</p><p>"I don't blame you, nor should you blame yourself. Bluebell wouldn't want you to be placing the blame on yourself; she'd be devastated."</p><p>"... I still want to apologize."</p><p>"Alright, then I accept your apology, and it's forgotten."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Kili. Forgiven and forgotten. </p><p>Now give me a hand up the damn stairs, I still can't walk properly without being slightly out of breath." Grumbling, Kili chuckled.</p><p>"You're speaking like Uncle now."</p><p>"How in Mahal he managed to act still the way he is when he was injured is a miracle in itself."</p><p>"Well, lucky for you. Your younger brother is here to help."</p><p>"Mahal has sent a miracle itself right now-! Kili being responsible, the world has come to an end!" Glaring at the teasing dwarf, the two shared a laugh as Kili helped Fili up the stairs.</p><p>Walking through the halls that felt like a lifetime, Fili had to stop to catch his breath while Kili worried. </p><p>"You shouldn't push yourself so much right now, Fili."</p><p>"I-I'll... b-be fine. T-This is good p-prac... practice for me." Recollecting himself, he looked up to see the doors to Bilbo's garden were open a slight bit.</p><p>
  <em>'It can't be Bilbo... Uncle practically locked him inside...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No other dwarves go inside...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>???'</em>
</p><p>"Alright..." Slowly walking to his destination, Kili opened the doors for his brother. </p><p>"Kili-" </p><p>"I know... I'll come to get you for supper." Thanking Kili, Fili made his way inside as Kili sadly stared at the tree before closing the doors to leave his brother alone. </p><p>Walking closer to the center of the garden, he saw it was Frodo. The small hobbit was keeping himself busy, making a flower crown, not even realizing that someone had arrived. </p><p>
  <em>'He must be lonely...'</em>
</p><p>"Frodo."</p><p>"Fee! Did you come to see Bell?" Smiling at the dwarf, Fili smiled back and nodded. </p><p>"What are you doing here alone?" Easing himself down next to Frodo, Fili saw the flower crown in Frodo's hand.</p><p>"Crown for Bell!" Proudly exclaiming as he continued, Fili couldn't help but smile again.</p><p>"I'm sure she'll love it."</p><p>"Mmh, but Bell is better at this..." As his voice trailed off, Fili ruffled the top of Frodo's head to try and encourage him. </p><p>"Well, when she wakes up, you'll have to show her how much you've improved." Smiling back at the dwarf, he handed a few flowers to Fili.</p><p>"Want to try?" </p><p>"Why not." Chuckling, Frodo handed Fili the flowers. </p><p>Teaching the dwarf how to make a flower crown, Fili surprisingly got the hang of it, making Frodo happier. As the two spent their time making flower crowns, Frodo's movement slowed as his eyes were growing heavy. Taking the flowers away from the hobbit's hands, Fili pulled Frodo to lay on his lap.</p><p>"Fee... I'm not sweepy..." Covering his yawn, Fili smiled as he patted his arm.</p><p>"Then, for my sake, will you just close your eyes for a bit?"</p><p>"...Not sweepy." Yawning again, Frodo leaned against Fili mumbling he wasn't sleepy as Fili just smiled.</p><p>It wasn't long for Frodo to fall asleep as Fili repositioned Frodo to a more comfortable position. Gently moving Frodo to lay on the grass, Fili removed his cloak and let Frodo use it as a pillow. Staring at the small hobbit, Fili sadly smiled before diverting his attention back at the tree. </p><p>Bluebell's body was becoming part of the tree itself as the flowers he saw last month had fallen off the tree's trunk and laid on the ground still in full bloom with no evidence of it withering any time soon. The roots were fully embedded into the mountain itself as it spread to the walls and other plants. Above Bluebell, the tree had stretched out hovering over the entire garden, but the branches were bare. </p><p>"Bell... come back.</p><p>Even if it's for one day...</p><p>I want to say goodbye to you properly...</p><p>Not like this..." </p><p>Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd wished that Bluebell would reply with her brightening smile or tell him that this was merely a bad dream and that he would wake up soon. Of course, it was only wishful thinking- foolish and desperate.</p><p>Day after day, Fili continued to come to the Garden and sit in front of Bluebell talking to her. Frodo visited every other day as he and Fili made flower crowns for Bluebell- switching out the old ones they made for a new, improved one. It eventually became a routine for Fili. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"The days have been getting a tad warmer of late." Bofur said as Balin hummed in acknowledgment.</p><p>"The snow and ice have finally melted."</p><p>"Do you think Bilbo will be popping any time soon?" Nori asked. Ori chuckled as Dori smacked the back of Nori's head for saying such a comment.</p><p>"You annoy him and he might just tear your beard out from sheer annoyance."</p><p>"Is there a pool going on?" Ori questioned as he heard the sighs of the dwarves around him. </p><p>"Well, I lost the pool by guessing a month too early..." Nori grumbled </p><p>"So far, nobody is winning."</p><p>"I may win." Dwalin said, making Balin chuckle. </p><p>"You changed your guess twice now."</p><p>"Like the lot of you haven't."</p><p>"Bilbo hasn't been quite happy of late."</p><p>"Can you blame the lad? He hasn't been able to sleep properly nor be in the comfort of sorts for the past month." Balin remembered Bilbo grumbling and glaring at any dwarf who came near him due to his lack of sleep. The dwarves all nervously laughed as they remembered the grumpy hobbit. </p><p>"Do you think she'll return?" The conversation grew silent as the question had been asked. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"... It's hard to say."</p><p>"It would be wonderful if she does though-!" Ori sadly smiled as the dwarves agreed.</p><p>"But what if she doesn't?" That heavy silence fell upon them again. </p><p>"...I don't think Fili will be able to live with himself." </p><p>"How is he of late?" Asking Kili, the dwarf only sighed and sadly smiled. </p><p>"He's adjusting, but I think it's hard for him... </p><p>I think he's finding it a little hard to believe she'll come back... but at the same time, he's grasping onto that small hope..."</p><p>"I'm assuming he's at the garden?"</p><p>"He always goes early in the morning before he starts his duties and before he sleeps." </p><p>"I just saw him... He's doing alright. He's just finished." </p><p>"Amad." Kili smiled as Dis entered the room with Frodo holding her hand.</p><p>"Hey, laddie." Gloin smiled as Frodo smiled back</p><p>"Morning, Mister Gloin." </p><p>"Your pronunciation has gotten better."</p><p>"Mmh, I practiced a lot with Fee." </p><p>"Can't pronounce Fili's name, laddie?" </p><p>"No, I like to call Fee, Fee!" Smiling that Frodo was still himself, Kili smiled. </p><p>"Ah, and Kee is still Kee!" </p><p>"Frodo, you're the best." Kneeling and hugging the hobbit, Frodo giggled. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>The sun had yet to rise as those under the mountain were all not awake. Walking in the quiet halls was Fili as per routine, making his way to the garden with the silver bead in hand. The few dwarven guards who stood watch under the mountain saw the prince make his way through but did not say a word but merely bow their heads in acknowledgment.</p><p>Opening the door a crack to allow himself to slip in, he closed the door and smiled as he saw the once barren tree littered with many buds waiting to bloom. </p><p>"Morning Bell..." Walking towards the tree, he sat down in front of her and smiled.</p><p>"It's been getting warmer...</p><p>All the snow has melted, and the city of Dale has been thriving again. </p><p>The winter has been quite bad this year. Bilbo said it was quite as bad as the Shire's Fell Winter..." Fiddling with the silver bead in his hand, Fili continued to talk until the sunlight began to seep through and spread throughout the garden.</p><p>"Fili." Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Fili doesn't look as he knows who it is.</p><p>"You shouldn't be walking about, Bilbo. </p><p>Uncle will be having another fit." Placing the bead in front of the tree, he glanced over to Bilbo. </p><p>"You try staying in bed all winter and locked in your room." Chuckling, Fili got up and offered his arm to the hobbit.</p><p>"I'm not sure whether I should hit you-"</p><p>"I know you can handle yourself, Bilbo." Laughing, Bilbo sighs and rubs his temple, "You look quite tired to be walking around though, I thought I'd just offer some support."</p><p>"Apologies, Fili... it's just-" Sighing again, Fili chuckled.</p><p>"I know. Dwarves are much too possessive."</p><p>"Yes, well, I married the worst of them all." The two shared a laugh, and Bilbo took the offered arm. Walking out the garden, Fili glanced back and at Bilbo.</p><p>"Are you sure you didn't want to stay awhile? I didn't mean to make you walk around with me-"</p><p>"I'd rather not have Thorin panic when he sees I am not in bed." Closing the door behind them, they weren't aware of the buds blooming and filling the barren tree along with a small crack on the trunk of the tree. The bark was beginning to crack around Bluebell's face.</p><p>"I'm glad to see you smiling, Fili." </p><p>"... I'd think that's something I should be saying to you, Bilbo."</p><p>"Yes, well... we're working through this with everyone."</p><p>"... Yes." </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>'Fili...'</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>Turning around, Fili looked around the garden in desperation but immediately laughed at himself. </p><p>
  <em>'I've gone mad...'</em>
</p><p>"Fili, you alright?"</p><p>"I thought... No, it's nothing."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Might I ask why you are walking around, Bilbo?" Thorin's brows narrowed with his arms crossed against his chest. Bilbo wasn't sure rather laugh at his husband or to hit the dwarf for coddling him too much. </p><p>"I was merely stretching my legs, Thorin. Fili had kept me company."</p><p>"You walked to the garden alone." Thorin's face was a mixture of panic, worry, anger, and shock. Bilbo had to hold back his laughter, seeing as the dwarves behind Thorin had the same expression. They were all worried.</p><p>"I apologize, but you must stop suffocating me by making me stay in our room all day."</p><p>"... Perhaps I have been a bit too much."</p><p>"A bit?" Fili raised a brow as Kili mouth twitched to a smirk. Bofur snickered as he and Kili spoke. </p><p>"Too Much?" </p><p>Thorin's eye twitched as Kili and Bofur continued to comment on his attitude back and forth, making the dwarves around him snicker. </p><p>"I'm sure Uncle remembers Bilbo threatening to go to Mirkwood-"</p><p>"Oh-! Perfect! I can see Tauriel. Bilbo, when do you want to leave?"</p><p>"You two have fun-"</p><p>Thorin glared at Kili as Bilbo laughed. </p><p>"It's getting quite late now, and you've done more than enough for today. Might want to leave now, laddie." Balin smiled as Fili smiled back as in thanks before slipping out through the back tunnels.</p><p>"Is it wise to let him spend so much time alone with her...?" Dwalin asked.</p><p>"I'm sure he's been anxious to leave for a while now."</p><p>"Balin, you know what I mean."</p><p>"... I only pray to Mahal that Bluebell does return."</p><p>"..." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"They've bloomed..."</p><p>The bare branches were almost nonexistent with the pink flowers covering it all. It was quite beautiful- delicate and soft. Fili couldn't help but smile that the flowers represented Bluebell well.</p><p>Sitting back in his usual spot, he picked up the bead he left and fiddled with it in his hands. Watching few of the delicate flower petals fall to the ground- it reminded him of the day of Yule when Bluebell had unexpectedly had petals shower onto the guests. </p><p>"It's the first day of spring, Bell...</p><p>You should have returned..." </p><p>Feeling the bead in his hand, his expression darkened as he remembered the day he had <em>gone away</em> with Bluebell crying on his side.</p><p>"I never wished to make you cry... </p><p>I had only wanted to keep you safe..."</p><p>The moment he had slipped to darkness, he felt nothing but emptiness in himself, and a coldness through his body. He never spoke of it but remembered hearing voices and warmth at the end before he had woken up. </p><p>"... I don't think I can say goodbye to you this way. </p><p>I do not-</p><p>I am not sure if I'll be able to be myself again without you here. Quite pathetic, isn't it?" Whispering his confessions, he didn't realize the bark around Bluebell was breaking.</p><p>"Bluebell... Please.</p><p>Come back..." </p><p>On the verge of tears, Fili gripped the bead with much force as his knuckles turned white. Thinking about her, wishing to hear her and see her smile again- Fili was sure he'd break down. </p><p>"Bluebell..." </p><p>"F-Fi..li..." </p><p><em>'I-I'm going crazy... to think that I'd hear her...'</em> Refusing to believe what he's heard, he kept his head down on the ground as the tears followed. </p><p>"Fili... d-don't cry..." </p><p>"I miss you, Bluebell... I miss you.</p><p>Come back, please...</p><p><strike>Even if it's for a day...</strike>" </p><p>"I'm... here..." </p><p>"Bell..." </p><p>"I'm here..."</p><p>"...Bell."</p><p>
  <strong>"I'm here." </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A familiar warmth.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>That gentle touch. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Her voice... </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if he could trust his eyes. </p><p>Those small hands- the gentle touch and warmth he felt the first day he met her. She'd shyly taken his hand as he pressed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Seeing her blush and smile at him, he couldn't help but smile back. </p><p>Seeing her smile at him had brought such a wonderful feeling inside of him. As pathetic as it may have sounded to others, he felt as if she had filled the void he had. </p><p>Following the hands upon his- it connected. It was real. She was here.</p><p>"B-Bluebell...?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for taking so long." Seeing her smile again, hearing her voice, feeling her touch- <em>it was real</em>. <strong>She was truly here. </strong></p><p>Pulling her into his arms, she gasped but smiled. Wrapping her arms back around him, she felt him bury his face into her shoulder and repeat her name like a mantra. Desperate yet loving, he didn't dare let go.</p><p>"Bluebell...</p><p>Bluebell...</p><p>Bell."</p><p>
  <strong>"Fili... </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm here." </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI: The tree I was terribly describing was a cherry blossom tree since they grow early springtime. </p><p>Well... hope you enjoyed that cheesiness, much more cheese to grate. THE FLUFF- THE AMOUNT OF FLUFF TO COME- enough to make you cringe and die from cuteness- hopefully...<br/>I hope to update at least once every week.<br/>THE WORD TRY ah ha ha... ha... good god I really need to properly sleep...</p><p>Okay, once a week is probably too ambitious of me... uh I'd have to say twice a month??<br/>Writing block and lack of motivation please stay farrrrrr away.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. (II). I'm Here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Surrounded by tears, hugs, and non-stop chatter, Fili doesn't dare move away from Bluebell. </p><p>Much too weak from returning back from the 'dead', Fili stays with her as she rests. As he stays by her side, Fili has a hard time believing Bluebell isn't just a dream...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually updated this week. WOOP!!<br/>Apologies, but my spring allergies started and it's quite hard to type when your eyes are in pain and irritated. Sorry Bluebell, but I hate Spring- it's always to get me. Killing me slowly and painfully, woohoo...</p><p>Sorry, it's short!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"BILBO!!!! UNCLE!!!"</p><p>Startled awake, Bilbo's face darkened as he heard his name being yelled so late at night. Trying to repress his annoyance and sheer want to kill the dwarf waking him up in the middle of the night, Thorin's hand clutched around his knife as instinct kicked in. Eyeing the door as to listen to what woke him and Bilbo, he relaxed after realizing who it was and heavily sighed. </p><p>"Is that Kili...?"</p><p>"...There is no other dwarf as loud." Bilbo was not happy.</p><p>Sighing, Thorin brushed his hair out of his face and stared at the doors, "Kili... What in Mahal's name is that boy doing yelling like a madman in the middle of the night?"</p><p>"Thorin as much as I love Kili as my own... <strong>I may kill him tonight</strong>."</p><p>"As I, amrâlimê." Agreeing with Bilbo, Thorin made his way to the doors readying to scold his nephew. </p><p>Opening the doors and ready to rain his nad Bilbo's fury upon Kili, he was shocked to see Kili in such a panic. Pushing his annoyance for a moment, he asked Kili what was wrong. He wasn't expecting Kili's response </p><p>"B-Bluebell-!" </p><p>"Kili-" Wondering if his nephew had a dream of sorts, Kili walked inside and stared at Bilbo smiling. </p><p>"Bluebell is back-!!"</p><p>"... What?"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Laddie, she isn't going anywhere." Reassuring him with a pat on the shoulder, Fili continued to hold onto her hand as if she'd disappear if he let go. </p><p>"I know, I just..." Grazing his thumb over her hand, he sadly smiled. </p><p>"I know, laddie. Afterward, you can take her back to rest. The both of you." </p><p>"... Yeah." Moving out of the way, he stood at the foot of the bed, watching Oin work. Waiting as Oin did his job, he was pulled out of his thought when the doors were slammed open. </p><p>"BLUEBELL?!" Startled, the two dwarves turned to see all the company had barged in with frantic looks. </p><p>"Oh, Mahal, it's her!"</p><p>"She's back-!!"</p><p>"Thank, Mahal!!"</p><p>"How are you feeling, lassie?!"</p><p>"Are you hurting anywhere?!"</p><p>"Do you know where you are-?! Do you know who we are?! Do you remember-?!" </p><p>"Is she hurt?!"</p><p>"Say, something lassie!!!" </p><p>Left and right, Bluebell was bombarded with questions and teary-eyed comments. Despite not being awake, the dwarves didn't stop asking questions to her or Oin. </p><p>"You lot-! SHUSH AND OUT!!"</p><p>"Wha- Oin!"</p><p>"We just want to see-"</p><p>"The lassie is resting as you can see, and don't you dare force her to wake up!!"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"OUT!!" Pushing the dwarves out while ignoring the protests, he successfully closed the doors on them and sighed. </p><p>"Mahal... they're worse than when you or Thorin came here injured." Fili couldn't help but chuckle. </p><p>"They are relieved to see her again as we are..."</p><p>"... I'm sure you're the happiest out of all of us."</p><p>"..." Fili was. He indeed was, but he knew if he answered Oin, he'd be crying non-stop even if Oin understood. </p><p>"Laddie, can you give me a hand?" Standing across from him, Oin handed him a blanket. "I need to undress her and check her injuries." Taken back by his words, Fili was confused as to why he'd need to inspect injuries on her body until he remembered Drogo.</p><p>"... He hurt her again when he was here, didn't he?"</p><p>"..." The silence from Oin made Fili assume the worst. Turning his face away as he held up the blanket in front, Oin quickly did his best to try and not expose Bluebell too much and gently rolled her on her stomach. Undoing the laces in the back and exposing her back, he sighed. </p><p>"Lassie..." Fili faced Oin, and anger began to boil inside him as he saw the injuries on Bluebell. "They're worse..."</p><p>"Worse?"</p><p>"She's had injuries when she first arrived at Erebor. Most of it were healed, but I had to tend to the rest."</p><p>"Drogo...!" Gripping the blanket and clenching his teeth, Fili did his best to surpress his growing anger.</p><p>"I may need the help of the elves... For now, I'll tend to what I can; most of them are now scars but, this is quite..." </p><p>"Can I help?"</p><p>"Gently apply this onto the cuts." Dipping his fingers in the salve, he gently applied it as instructed, noticing how Bluebell's body flinched once in a while.</p><p>"..." </p><p>After applying and bandaging what he can, Oin called in a dwarven maid to help dress Bluebell in more comfortable clothes. Once finished, the two dwarves returned inside. </p><p>"I'll take her to my room."</p><p>"Not hers?"</p><p>"I want to keep an eye on her." </p><p>"... Alright. I'll go and check up on her in the morning. Laddie, you should get some rest."</p><p>"I'm fine." Before Oin could say anymore, Fili had taken Bluebell into his arms and left, leaving the healer to sigh. </p><p>
  <em>'Ah Mahal... still stubborn as ever.'</em>
</p><p>"... Guess I'll be checking on them both tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(A moment ago)</em>
</p><p>It had become routine for Frodo to sleep next to Fili or Kili as he had a hard time sleeping after Bluebell had gone, and he didn't want to bother Bilbo as he was having a hard time sleeping himself. Tonight it was Fili's turn, but he had yet to return to his room. </p><p>Kili was getting ready to go to sleep but heard a soft knock by his doors. Getting up and opening it, he saw Frodo was yawning and rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Frodo? Why aren't you in bed?" </p><p>"Fee didn't come back yet..." </p><p>
  <em>'He's probably still in the garden...'</em>
</p><p>"You must be tired. Come on." Picking the sleepy hobbit, he tucked him into bed. As soon as he hit the pillows, the hobbit was lights out. </p><p>Seeing how late it was, Kili sighed and decided to get his brother or else he'd face a grumpy Fili in the morning for not having rested enough.</p><p>Arriving at the garden, he entered to hear Fili muttering. Assuming it was the usual one-sided conversation, he didn't think much of it until he saw what or who Fili was hugging. Rubbing his eyes, he had a hard time believing what he was seeing. </p><p>
  <em>'I-it can't be...'</em>
</p><p>Staring at Fili, he let go of the one he was holding, and Kili was able to see who it was. Kili slowly dragged his feet towards the two as tears were welling up in his eyes. </p><p>"B-Bell?" Looking up to see the familiar face, Bluebell didn't know what to say but sadly smile at him. That was enough for Kili as he hugged the hobbit.</p><p>"I-I'm so glad you are back." Surprised to hear his words, she smiled and hugged the dwarf back.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you worry..." </p><p>After much hugging and a few tears shed, Kili pulled Bluebell out oh his grasp and gasped.</p><p>"What's wrong, Kili?" </p><p>"We need to tell everyone else, and you need to be seen by Oin!"</p><p>"O-Oh. W-Well I'm not hurt-"</p><p>"Nope. Stop. Fili go take her to Oin, and I'll go tell Uncle and Bilbo!" </p><p>"Kili, you shouldn't wake them up so late-" </p><p>"UNCLE!! BILBO!!" Rushing out of the garden, Fili and Bluebell stared at the open doors as Bluebell began to worry.</p><p>"Let's get you to Oin; he's still awake by now..." </p><p>"Alright. I didn't mean to wake ever- ah!" Trying to get up made her stumble and fall back on the floor. </p><p>"Bell-?!"</p><p>"I-I'm fine, s-sorry, my legs..." Helping her back up, he noticed how much Bell's legs were shaking- like a newborn faun. "Guess my legs are too weak to- t..." Bluebell's vision was getting hazy as she was struggling to stand, "... stand-." Without warning, Bluebell collapsed, but Fili was quick to catch her.</p><p>"Bell?! Bluebell?!" Gently shaking her, he noticed she was unconscious, making him more worried. Hooking his arm under her legs and back, he quickly made his way to Oin.  </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(Back to our dwarf king &amp; consort)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Kili... you'd best not be lying right now." Bilbo's gaze was having trouble staying awake as he stared at Kili. </p><p>"Bilbo, I could never joke about something like this." Looking up at the dwarven prince, Bilbo saw Kili was serious. He was telling the truth yet it sounded too good to be true.</p><p>"Bilbo..." Seeing the infliction in his husband's eyes, Thorin held his hand, trying to comfort him. </p><p>"... I-Is she truly back?"</p><p>"She is. She's back, Bilbo." Kneeling and smiling at Bilbo, the hobbit smiled back as tears fell. </p><p>"She's back... Bluebell... my Bell." </p><p>"Where is she now?"</p><p>"Fili must've taken her back to his room by now after Oin's..." </p><p>"Bilbo-"</p><p>"I-I'll see her in the morning."</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I... I merely want to make sure this isn't a dream..." Bilbo found it ridiculous but he wanted to be sure. He wanted to be sure that this was real and not a dream. In the past few weeks, Bilbo has been having trouble sleeping, and sometimes he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn't. The lack of sleep truly made him feel everything was just a dream...</p><p>"Bluebell... m- my Bell-" As his vision was hazy, Thorin laid Bilbo back down as Bilbo reluctantly let slumber take over. </p><p>"Make sure Oin-"</p><p>"Don't worry Uncle. We have it covered."</p><p>"... Send word to Rivendell."</p><p>"... I will." </p><p>
  <em>'Bluebell...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Throwing another piece of wood into the lit hearth, Fili made his way back to his bed to see the hobbit peacefully asleep. Taking a seat beside the bed, he took hold of her hand as he listened to her gentle breathing and the flicker of the fire within the hearth. Seeing her sleeping in front of him- breathing- Fili still wasn't sure if he was dreaming. </p><p>It had been a long few months for him, what was months had felt like years as he tried to go through his usual tasks daily while holding onto the possible hope that Bluebell would return him. Yet, Bluebell was here and it still didn't feel real. </p><p>
  <em>'If this is a dream... I truly wish to never wake up.' </em>
</p><p>It might've been selfish, but he didn't care. He had lost her once; he wasn't sure if he'd be able to lose her ever again. </p><p>"Bluebell... you really are here, aren't you?</p><p>This isn't merely a dream... isn't it?" Holding onto her hand like a life-line, he lifted her hand towards him. </p><p>"It's quite difficult for me to accept even though I had wished and prayed this day would come..." </p><p>
  <em>'Bluebell... why is it so hard for me to believe...?'</em>
</p><p>"Fi- Fili..."</p><p>Looking up, his eyes widened to see Bluebell smiling at him. </p><p>"I-I'm sorry for causing you such an inconvenience... I-I hadn't expected to faint..." Weakly chuckling, she expected to see Fili smile. Instead his hand tighened around hers. Her smile disappeared as she saw the expressions mixed on his face- <em>relief, worry, fear, <strong>doubt.</strong></em></p><p>"I-I'm here, Fili..." </p><p>"... Yes. You are, yet why does this feel like a dream?" Pressing his cheek against her hand, Bluebell sadly stared at him. </p><p>"It's not, Fili... I'm here."</p><p>"I've missed you. </p><p>I've missed you so much..." Lowering his gaze away from Bluebell, his shoulders trembled as he grasped onto her hand a little tighter. Bluebell felt a wave of guilt wash over her. </p><p>"I had thought you'd never come back... I was worried I'd go mad- I-I..." Hearing his voice wavering and the pain behind it, Bluebell felt her heart shatter. </p><p>Seeing him hunched down on himself whilst unable to properly say what's on his mind wasn't like him at all.</p><p>Struggling to sit up, she weakly pulled herself up with her free hand and hesitantly placed her hand over Fili's head. Hesitant, her hand hovered over his head for a moment, "Fili..."</p><p>"Have I just gone mad? Perhaps I am imagining this all and I've lost to tell the difference between what is real and what isn't-"</p><p>"Fili... I'm here. </p><p>I'm here. </p><p>I'm really here..." Moving her hand away from his head, she moved to cup the side of his face. Feeling the soft warmth on his face, he sadly smiled.  </p><p>"Bluebell..." </p><p>
  <em>'He looks exhausted...' </em>
</p><p>"... Fili. Can you sit next to me?" Pulling away from him, she gestured to the empty spot next to her. Seeing his hesitance, Bluebell smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Please?" </p><p>"..." Moving around the bed, he did as she asked. </p><p>"Lie down." Pulling him down to lie on his side- facing one another, she kept their hands linked together. </p><p>"Quite childish of me... isn't it?" Chuckling, Fili felt ashamed for acting the way he was. Bluebell shook her head as she hesitantly brushed away the few strands of hairs out of his face.</p><p>"Fili... it's okay. I'm here." </p><p>"... I came to visit you every day."</p><p>"I know..." </p><p>"I talked to you every day..."</p><p>"I know." Listening to Fili talk, Bluebell felt herself being pulled into a hug- a small gesture yet with such desperation and fear. </p><p>"Fili." Cupping his face and forcing him to look at her, he kept his gaze on her as she offered a small smile. </p><p>"You can see me... </p><p>I'm breathing, and you can feel my pulse. </p><p>I'm moving and able to touch you as you can reach me.</p><p>I'm able to see and talk to you.</p><p>Just as when you close your eyes and go to sleep, I promise I'll be here tomorrow. Just as I'm sure, you'll be in front of me when I wake up."</p><p>"... Yes. You're right."</p><p>"I promise..." </p><p>"I'm sorry for sounding so childish." Embarrassmed, his cheeks were flushed. Bluebell chuckled and shook her head, understanding why he was so unsure and skeptical. </p><p>"I'd been the same way, Fili." </p><p>"Frodo and Bilbo have missed you as has everyone else."</p><p>"I've missed you all as well... I'm sure you'll want to talk-"</p><p>"For now... just sleep. You look quite exhausted."</p><p>"Feels like something I should be saying to you." Seeing the slight dark circles under his eyes, Bluebell brushed her hand against his forehead. "You haven't been sleeping well..."</p><p>"At least I've slept." The two exchanged a chuckle. </p><p>"You look tired, Fili... you should get some rest."</p><p>"I will." Bluebell couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>
  <em>'Stubborn as ever...' </em>
</p><p>"Fili?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>
  <em>"I'm here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Yeah." </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (III). (Does) Time heals all wounds... (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bluebell finally awakens and sees everyone again.<br/>She is happy to see everyone but finds herself conflicted with her weakened body. Finding herself as a nuisance to others, she's conflicted to believe everyone when they say she isn't. </p><p>Will Bluebell be able to accept and move on from her past and be able to open up to others?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm torturing myself with all the sadness and angst...<br/>TIME FOR FLUFF DAMNIT-!! (Well in the next chap mainly...)</p><p>But really... abusing a child... and the outcome of what can happen to the child... People who do such a thing are truly nothing but trash. Ugh... I'm getting too caught up with my emotions as I write this TwT<br/>Ah, sleep... I need to sleep.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She'll be just fine, Fili. Don't worry. </p><p>I had sent word to Mirkwood and Rivendell. They'll be arriving within a few days to help with her wounds."</p><p>"She's been asleep for a week now..." Handing the healer back the salve, Oin waved his hand as to let Fili know 'don't worry.'</p><p>"Just as I said through the week, her weakened body is repairing itself. <em>Don't worry</em>; she'll wake."</p><p>"I'm just glad <em>she's still here</em>."</p><p>"We'd scour all of Middle-Earth if she'd disappear." Chuckling at Oin's words, he nodded. "Has Bilbo come to see her yet?" Oin asked.</p><p>"He has a few times. He's wept all evening the first day he saw her."</p><p>"I'm sure...</p><p>What of Frodo?"</p><p>"He's been frequently visiting. I had expected him to cry, but he was just smiling." </p><p>"The laddie is probably trying to be brave..." Closing the lid on the last salve jar, Fili tucked the covers back over Bluebell. </p><p>"I'll be back to check up on her in the evening, make sure you apply that salve on her wounds before you sleep." Waving the healer away, Oin left with a curt nod and a chuckle.</p><p>Sighing, Fili sat at the edge beside Bluebell. Staring at her sleeping, it gave him a sense of relief as he brushed his knuckles over her cheek. </p><p>"Wake again soon, Bluebell." </p><p>"Fili..." Startled to hear his name mumbled, he waited for her to open her eyes only to realize she was still asleep.  </p><p>Smiling, he held up her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss. "I'm here."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Fili-! I had thought you'd want to stay with Bluebell-" Surprised to see Fili enter his room, Fili smiled and held up the few parchments in his hands.</p><p>"I can't avoid my duties for long, can I? Besides, Kili has gone to Mirkwood, so I have his share to do as well."</p><p>"Thorin, let him go to Mirkwood?" Pulling a chair up beside Bilbo, he handed Bilbo the parchments to read over. </p><p>"Uh... he didn't exactly get permission from Uncle..." Bilbo wasn't sure whether to laugh or sigh at Kili's simple action.</p><p>"I'm assuming he and Dis have a headache."</p><p>"Amad left the other day with a few dwarves to drag him back home..."</p><p>"Why did he leave in the first place?"</p><p>"Two reasons, although I'm sure reason #2 overpowers #1..."</p><p>"And so?"</p><p>"Drag the elven healers back to Erebor immediately and to visit Tauriel. Tauriel has been too busy of late and hasn't sent him any letters."</p><p>"How he managed to court an elf as wonderful as Tauriel is beyond me. As well as his decision of wanting to marry her..." </p><p>"Kili may act childish, but it's just who he is. He's mature when he needs to be." Chuckling at Bilbo's heavy sigh, he handed Bilbo his cup of tea.</p><p>"How is Bluebell?"</p><p>"Still asleep."</p><p>Starring into his cup of tea, Bilbo smiled as he still couldn't believe it. "Bluebell is here... I'm so relieved..."</p><p>"I know... I still find it hard to believe that she is with me. I find the need to hold her hand and feel her pulse." Chuckling, Bilbo nodded. </p><p>"I'd done the same."</p><p>"How are you feeling?" </p><p>"Oh, just peachy, can't you tell?" Sarcastically replying with an eye roll, Fili held back a chuckle. Taking the empty cup away from him, Fili handed Bilbo a scroll to look over. </p><p>"Uncle, still driving you insane?"</p><p>"When isn't he?"</p><p>"That is true." Chuckling, Bilbo handed him another signed parchment.</p><p>As the two continued to talk and finish up the small amount of work, the door opened to reveal Frodo.</p><p>"Oh, Frodo, is it time for afternoon tea?" Smiling at the small hobbit, Frodo shook his head and just smiled back as the doors fully opened to reveal someone behind him.</p><p>"B-Bluebell?!" </p><p>Weakly walking as Frodo held her hand, she smiled at the Bilbo and Fili. "I hope I'm not interrupting..." Feeling slightly guilty for just walking into the room without knocking. Bilbo, ignoring the discomfort, got off the bed and rushed over to Bluebell to pull her into his embrace. </p><p>"I'm so glad you are awake, Bluebell-!!" A little shocked by the sudden hug, she accepted it nonetheless. Hugging back, she smiled a little wider, </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Uncle..." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Repeatedly asking Bluebell how she was feeling, she reassured Bilbo and Fili that she was just fine. Sitting on the couch with Fili beside her and Frodo on the other side, Bilbo didn't stop staring from his seat, making Bluebell continue to reassure the hobbit she was okay. </p><p>"Bluebell..." Looking up, she smiled as she saw the familiar faces of the dwarves coming into the room. </p><p>"Uncle Thorin... it's been a while." Sadly smiling, he walked over and hugged Bluebell.</p><p>"I'm relieved to see you're okay..." Hugging back, Bluebell only smiled. </p><p>One by one, the dwarves all gathered around Bluebell and expressed their relief and happiness that Bluebell was back. Bluebell, herself was quite surprised to have so many people express their joy to her return, she smiled and apologized to them all. Like old times, everyone was together and having tea as they talked, making Bluebell happier than she realized- she felt at home but wasn't sure if she can stay.</p><p>
  <em>'Home... I wish I can stay...' </em>
</p><p>"You still brew your tea..." Speaking to Bilbo, Bluebell smiled at the cup of tea placed in front of her. Bilbo smiled back. </p><p>"You and Dori are the only ones who can make a wonderful cup." </p><p>"It's nothing compared to your skill, lassie." Dori said, making Bluebell chuckle slightly embarrassed from the compliment.</p><p>"O-Oh I-I'm-"</p><p>"No need to be humble, Bell, you make the best tea." Bilbo smiled in pride, making everyone laugh. Chuckling along with them, Bluebell thanked them and reached for the cup. Bringing the cup towards her, Fili noticed her hand was shaking quite a bit. </p><p>"Bell." Holding the bottom of the teacup, Bluebell smiled embarrassedly. </p><p>"S-Sorry Fili... looks like my body is still quite weak..." Letting him take the cup away from her hand, he held it in his hand. </p><p>"It'll take a week or two for your body to get used to things again. Don't worry." Oin reassured her. Feeling guilty, she was being taken care of like a child; she looked down to her lap. </p><p>
  <em>'I'm a burden as usual...'</em>
</p><p>"... Yes." As if her thoughts were said out loud, Bilbo sadly stared at Bluebell. </p><p>"Bluebell, we all care for you; you aren't a burden." A little shocked to hear those words, she looked up at Bilbo to see him smiling affectionately at her. </p><p>"B-but..."</p><p>"That's right, lassie. I hope you rely on us more, although we may be a little useless sometimes." Bofur joked.</p><p>"Well, some of us are more helpful than others." Nori shrugged, making Dori slap the back of his head. "W-What in Mahal's name was that for!?"</p><p>"You aren't helpful at all."</p><p>"Wha- quit slappin' my head-!!" Laughing at the two bickering dwarves, Fili held Bluebell's hand. </p><p>"Rely on us... on me. We're here for you, Bell. </p><p>You aren't alone anymore." Smiling again, Bluebell sadly smiled back as she felt her vision blurred with the tears she was trying to hold back. </p><p>"...Y-Yeah."</p><p>"Bell..." Worried Bluebell was sad, Frodo held up a tart to Bluebell, "Bell, don't be sad..." A small laugh escaped her lips at Frodo's effort. </p><p>"Thank you, Frodo. Don't worry, I-I'm not sad... I'm happy." Gently petting his head, Frodo smiled back and leaned into her touch. </p><p>"I'm sorry for leaving you alone; you must hate me." </p><p>"N-No! I can never hate Bell-! I love Bell the most in the world!!" Practically tossing the tart to the side, he motioned his arms in big circles to emphasize his love for Bluebell, making her laugh a little more. </p><p>"Is that so? I love Frodo, too." Happy to hear those words, he jumped into her arms and hugged her. </p><p>"Mmh-! I love Bell!!" Chuckling at Frodo's actions, the dwarves smiled at the small hobbit.</p><p>"We love you too, Bell," Bilbo said. </p><p>"Yes, you are family." Thorin smiled as the dwarves all agreed. </p><p>"I-I am?"</p><p>"Of course!" Bilbo immediately replied. </p><p>"...But I'm not even blood-related to Frodo..." Loosening her arms around Frodo, he squeezed tighter. </p><p>"I don't care if Bell isn't my real sister-! I love Bell!!" </p><p>"Frodo..."</p><p>"That's right, Bluebell. A family doesn't always have to be blood-related. Being blood-related doesn't always mean you are close and regard them as family. Look at Lobelia and me..." Grimacing at the name, everyone laughed.</p><p>
  <em>'T-They're letting someone as useless as me to stay...?'</em>
</p><p>"S-So, it's okay for me to stay...? E-Even though I caused so much trouble and..." </p><p>"This is your home, no matter what anyone says," Thorin said as Bilbo smiled. </p><p>"You're home." The tears fell as Bluebell hugged Frodo and held Fili's hand a little tigher</p><p>"M-mmh." </p><p>"Welcome back home, Bluebell." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Bell, comfortable?" Pulling the covers over Bluebell, she chuckled as Frodo snuggled beside her.</p><p>"I am. When did you grow up so fast?" </p><p>"Hehe. I want to grow up to help Bell not be sad anymore." Proudly stating made her smile, but she couldn't help but a slight sense of guilt. </p><p>"... You don't need to grow up so fast, Frodo. I promised to make sure you'd be happy, didn't I? I don't matter." Frodo may have been young, but he knew it was wrong the way she spoke as if it was normal. Her happiness didn't exist. </p><p>"... Bell deserves to be happier." </p><p>"..." Unable to reply, she just smiled as Frodo continued to hold her hand. "Sweet dreams, Frodo."</p><p>"Good night, Bell." </p><p>"..." Feeling her eyelids growing heavy, she let sleep take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where am I?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Standing in the middle of nowhere, Bluebell looked around the vast emptiness around her. Walking a few steps and looking around, she hoped something or someone would appear, but it was just pitch black. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... Uncle?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>Silent.</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...F-Frodo?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>Dark.</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...A-Anyone? Alyan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike> <strong>Alone.</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"F-Fili...?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'USELESS.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That familiar voice. The one that continued to stay in her head no matter how much she tried to push him away in her head. No matter how much she decided to try and forget those memories, his voice and words always stayed with her—a brand on the skin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No... y-you're not here anymore..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'PATHETIC'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"P-Please, l-leave me alone-!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'WORTHLESS.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I-I'm s-sorry-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE? YOU SHOULD'VE DIED AND STAYED ALONE- YOU AREN'T WORTH LIVING.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DID YOU THINK BILBO LIKES, SOMEONE, LIKE YOU?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DO YOU THINK THAT DWARVEN PRINCE WILL LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU? BROKEN. USELESS. PATHETIC. WORTHLESS.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"... No."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'YOU SHOULD'VE STAYED DEAD.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'YOU AREN'T WORTHY OF BEING LOVED, HAVING LOVE NOR GIVING LOVE. NOT SOMEONE LIKE YOU.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>DIDN'T I TEACH YOU YOUR WORTH THROUGH MY 'TEACHINGS?' YOU KNOW BETTER... UNLESS YOU WANT MORE...</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...You're ri-right."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'YOU AREN'T MY DAUGHTER. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU AREN'T FRODO'S SISTER.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>YOU DIDN'T COME FROM PRIMULA.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>BILBO DOESN'T CARE FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOU, HE MERELY TOOK PITY UPON SOMEONE AS PATHETIC AS YOU. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THE DWARVES ALL MERELY SEE YOU AS WORTHLESS AND A NUISANCE.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THAT ELF FRIEND OF YOURS HE ONLY SEES YOUR 'GIFT,' SO HE PUTS UP WITH YOU TELLING YOU WHAT YOU WISH TO HEAR. </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>THAT DWARVEN PRINCE... </strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>HE DOESN'T-'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>She knew he was right, yet it hurt to hear. She didn't want to listen to him- she shouldn't- they've told her they cared for her, but... she still couldn't believe their words over his.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"N-No, Y-You're wrong... y-you're wrong..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"HE DOESN'T-"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"S-stop it... stop..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>'HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU. THEY DON'T CARE FOR YOU. NOBODY EVER WILL.'</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"STOP!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>'YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BEEN BORN-!!!'</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"AHHHHHHH!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bell."</p><p>"N-No...I-I'm s-sorry, p-please..."</p><p>"-ell!!"</p><p>"N-No! No!"</p><p>"BELL!!" </p><p>Startled awake, Bluebell's eyes opened to reveal two blurry images above her. A familiar gentle touch was wrapped around her arms and helped her to sit up. Drenched in a cold sweat and shaking uncontrollably, she didn't realize the soft touch was there as it moved down to her hands, rubbing circles on the back. </p><p>"B-Bell, are you okay?" The images were growing clear again. </p><p>"F-Frodo..." Seeing the small hobbit nearly in tears, she weakly smiled as comfort, but it only did the opposite. </p><p>"Bell..."</p><p>"Are you alright?" Not needing to know whose voice it was, she changed the direction of her smile to the second voice. </p><p>"Just a bad dream." </p><p>"... You were screaming. I had thought you were in pain." </p><p>"Screaming...? But the doors-" </p><p>"Frodo got me; he said that he couldn't wake you up no matter what he did."</p><p>"O-Oh... Frodo, I'm sorry. I must've frightened you." Shaking his head, he wiped away the few escaping tears. </p><p>"Sorry, Fili... I didn't mean to frighten you either."</p><p>"I'm just glad you weren't hurt..." </p><p>"...Yeah."</p><p>"The dream must've been terrible; you're soaked..." Seeing her small tremors and the sweat glistening around her face, he wiped a few strands of hair stuck on her face.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it? You may feel better talking about it..." Instinctively shaking her head, she shyly smiled. </p><p>"I-i should probably take a bath..." Avoiding his eyes, she moved to get off the bed only to stumble off, and Fili caught her in his arms with ease. </p><p>"Let me help."</p><p>"Fili, I can-"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"... O-Okay." Lifting her in his arms, Frodo crawled off the bed and went to get Bluebell's clothes. </p><p>Walking into the bathroom, he set Bluebell down by the edge of the stone bath and turned the tap on. As the water began filling the tub, he glanced over to see Bluebell was staring at the floor as the tremors had yet to disappear. </p><p>'I wish I can comfort her in some way...'</p><p>"Bell... I'll put your clothes here." Frodo whispered as he set the clothes on the marble counter. Bluebell showed a small smile and thanked him before Frodo walked out. </p><p>The bath filled, and Fili turned off the tap. "Should I call for someone to help you bath-?"</p><p>"N-No, I-I will be fine."</p><p>"... I'll be right outside if you need me." Without a glance, she nodded, and Fili left her alone. </p><p>Looking down at her shaking hands, she let out a small shuddering laugh. </p><p>'I'm so pathetic... Am I breaking? </p><p>No.'</p><p>"I'm already broken..."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Frodo, you should get back into bed."</p><p>"I'll sleep in Fee's room."</p><p>"My room?"</p><p>"Mmh, Fee needs to stay with Bell." Chuckling at the small hobbit's thoughtfulness, he ruffled Frodo's hair.</p><p>"Are you sure? I'm sure Bluebell-"</p><p>"Mmh. Bell needs Fee, so Fee needs to comfort Bell." </p><p>"She's lucky to have someone as caring as you." Smiling back, Fili walked him out the door and called for a guard nearby to take Frodo to his room even if it was close enough. </p><p>"Good night Frodo."</p><p>"Fee?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"...</p><p>P-Papa. He..." Fili felt his heart tearing as he heard the fear and pain as Frodo spoke.</p><p>"He always made Bell sad... Bell never told anyone because P..papa always said he would hurt her, so... if Bell can't tell you and...</p><p>If you ask me... I want to, but Bell said... Uhm" </p><p>"Frodo." Looking up, Fili reassured him with a smile, "I won't force you or Bell to tell me you aren't ready to tell me, but that doesn't mean I will abandon Bluebell because she won't tell me. I promise." </p><p>"Mmh. I know because Fee loves Bell." Ruffling the hobbit's hair once more, they parted ways, and Fili was left alone in the room. Sitting on the armchair by the hearth, he waited for Bluebell to finish until he heard a thud.</p><p>"Bluebell??" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Bell?" Knocking on the door again, he heard another thud. Feeling panic beginning to grow, he banged on the door. "Bell?!"</p><p>"I-I'm fine-! S-Sorry-!" Hearing her voice, the panic subsided. </p><p>"Everything alright?"</p><p>"...U-Uhm."</p><p>"???"</p><p>"I... I-I can't stand..."</p><p>"I'm coming in-"</p><p>"N-No-!!" Shuffling closer to the door, she sat against the door to block Fili from coming in. </p><p>"???"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Bell...?"</p><p><strong>"... I don't want you to see."</strong> It hit him that she meant her scars. He was conflicted about whether to tell her that he's seen them already with Oin. Although he's seen it, he didn't want to scare her anymore.</p><p>"I'll close my eyes and bring in a blanket."</p><p>"..." </p><p>"Do you trust me?"</p><p>"...Yes." Relieved, he grabbed the blanket on the floor and slowly opened the door. Closing his eyes as promised, he stood by the door and held out the sheet. Wrapping the blanket around her, she kept her gaze on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Are you warm enough?" Fili asked the tenth time as he relit the dying fire in the hearth. Bluebell nodded as she watched the light resurrect and let the heat warm her up within her bundle. </p><p>"..." Glancing back at Bluebell, she was staring into the fire in a daze. </p><p>Staring into the fire, Bluebell's eyes glanced over to the fire poker resting on the side. Instinctively, she placed her hand over her mark as the shivers returned- remembering that day was still so vivid. She could again feel the pain and the smell of the burning skin. She always did her best to pretend everything was fine and that putting that memory away as far away as possible was the best thing to do. </p><p>
  <em>'... What if they tell me to leave or think of me as pathetic?'</em>
</p><p>"I'm going to go get you some tea. I'll be right back." Fili reassured before leaving Bluebell's side. </p><p>
  <em>'I know they said I could stay and they consider me family, but...'</em>
</p><p>"I hope I didn't ruin your tea." Embarrassed, he placed the mug in front of Bluebell. Looking down at the offered drink, Bluebell felt a sense of warmth fill her up.</p><p>
  <em>'... I'm ridiculous.'</em>
</p><p>"Fili... you asked me about what I dreamt..." </p><p>"Bluebell, you don't need to force yourself-"</p><p>"... Y-You're right; I should tell someone. I may feel better rather than forcing it down."</p><p>"... I'm here for you, Bell. Always.</p><p>I can't ever know what you've been through, but I want to help you. Can you let me?" </p><p>Someone wanted to help her; someone was willing to listen to her, he was ready to stay with her when he didn't have to nor should have- not with someone who was damaged. </p><p>"... I want Uncle Bilbo to know too." </p><p>She had to tell them. For their sakes, but mainly for her... she needed <strong>peace</strong>. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>... Well this was kinda all over the place.<br/>Alright, time for more angst and fluff next chap.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (IV.) Long-Overdue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With many tears and words said, Bluebell learns to be open and rely on her family.<br/>Especially Fili.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N): Damn long over-due indeed... thank you writer's block //*clap clap<br/>I finally uploaded, dear lord... Sorry for the late update. QwQ</p>
<p>--<br/>--</p>
<p>RIP to Ian Holm- the one who played old Bilbo Baggins</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Knock knock."</p>
<p>"You can just knock rather than saying it." Laughing as a few heads popped out from behind the door, Bilbo waved for them to enter. "Come in!"</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?"</p>
<p>"Wonderful. Can't you tell?" Sarcastically replying with no real malice behind it, the dwarves all laughed. </p>
<p>"Well, you look better." Taking their usual seats, Bilbo shifted his body to face all the dwarves. </p>
<p>"How kind of you." </p>
<p>"Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Oin asked. </p>
<p>"I have, the past few days, I was able to sleep a little longer than usual." Reassuring the healer, Oin nodded. </p>
<p>"So, why did you call us here?" </p>
<p>"I'm merely the messenger."</p>
<p>"??"</p>
<p>"Fili told me that Bluebell wanted to spend some time with everyone." Hearing that made everyone smile. </p>
<p>"How is the lassie feeling?"</p>
<p>"She looks better, but I'm sure Oin will know better than I. I've been in this wretched bed for the past few days-! Much too tired to be walking around when you don't get enough sleep."</p>
<p>"I'd imagine... oh wait, no, we don't have to..." Throwing a pillow at Bofur, he quickly caught it as he grinned.</p>
<p>"Well excuse me-"</p>
<p>"You're excused." The next cushion was at Dwalin. </p>
<p>"She's recovering; she can walk now, although she needs to take a few breaks once in a while."</p>
<p>"That's a relief to hear."</p>
<p>"Fili has been keeping her in his room, hasn't he?"</p>
<p>"Don't say it like that-!" Dori reprimanded Nori.</p>
<p>"I'm just stating a fact!"</p>
<p>"There are so many different ways you could've worded that!"</p>
<p>"Bugger off!"</p>
<p>"Are we interrupting?" Dis chuckled at the bickering dwarves as she entered with Thorin and Frodo trailing behind. Frodo was dragging Kili.</p>
<p>"Dis-! Welcome home!" Bilbo smiled at his sister-in-law, who reciprocated the smile.</p>
<p>"Glad to be home."</p>
<p>"Oh, good. You've returned with the troublemaker." Bilbo teased, making Dis sigh heavily as she took a seat.</p>
<p>"I did go to get the elves..." Now pouting, Kili mumbled his explanation as Dis roll her eyes.</p>
<p>"Do remind me who you were with when I arrived to drag you back home?"</p>
<p>"... With Tauriel."</p>
<p>"And when did you arrive in Mirkwood?"</p>
<p>"... About three weeks ago."</p>
<p>"So that's why it took so long for you to return." Bilbo teased, "You should've been back by last week." </p>
<p>"I lost track of time."</p>
<p>"I'm sure you did~" Nori chuckled.</p>
<p>"Shall I send you to Mahal?" Dori threatened with a spoon in hand</p>
<p>"Bilbo-! Mind if I sit next to you?" Immediately running off to Bilbo, Nori was sure he saw a vein ready to pop on Dori's forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take your time, Bell." </p>
<p>Soft giggles echoed down the stairs as Bluebell slowly took her time up the stairs while Fili was in front watching her every move. "Thank you, mother de."</p>
<p>Raising a brow at the odd-endearment, nevertheless, Fili found himself smiling as he gently held Bluebell's hand and led her up the stairs. Finally, at the top of the stairs, Bluebell felt tired from just walking up the stairs.</p>
<p>"I'll carry you the rest of the way." </p>
<p>"Sorry, Fili..." Grinning, he swept Bluebell off her feet and made his way to their destination.</p>
<p>"If anything, this gives me an excuse to hold you." Embarrassed, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks, but she couldn't help but smile while glancing up at Fili. </p>
<p>"I don't deserve your kindness." Burying her face into his neck embarrassed, Fili laughed.</p>
<p>"That's something I should be saying, Bell."</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>"... Bluebell, are you sure you're ready? You know that Bilbo doesn't want you to force yourself to tell him-"</p>
<p>"... I'm not.</p>
<p>I don't think I'll ever be comfortable to tell Bilbo or anyone."</p>
<p>"Then you don't need to-"</p>
<p>"But, I know I need to do this." Glancing at Bluebell, he saw her sadly smiling at him. "You'll stay with me, right...?"</p>
<p>"You don't need to ask, Bluebell. I'll always be by your side." </p>
<p>"Thank you..." It might've sounded cliche and cheesy, but Bluebell was truly happy to hear those words. Someone was willing to stay by her side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry we're late..." Setting Bluebell back on her feet, she took a seat across from Bilbo and Thorin. </p>
<p>"It's quite alright, Bell. How are you feeling these days?" Bilbo asked.</p>
<p>"I'm able to walk a little longer, but still a little difficult for me when going up and down the stairs..."</p>
<p>"Well, it's a good thing that Fili is with you most of the time."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm very grateful." Glancing at Fili, he flashed a small grin.</p>
<p>"So how was your trip, Kili?" Teasing his younger brother, Kili ignored him, making everyone chuckle.</p>
<p>"Are you hungry, Bell?" Thorin asked, "I can have someone bring-"</p>
<p>"Lassie, here try some of these tarts." Gloin offered the plate of mini-tarts.</p>
<p>"No, no, she'll want something more filling than those small tarts." Nori held up the tray of sandwiches.</p>
<p>"She has a sweet tooth; I'm sure she'll prefer these." Left to right, the dwarves around her offered her food.</p>
<p>"You lot, take a few steps away from Bell. You are overwhelming her." Bilbo warned.</p>
<p>Giggling, Bluebell thanked everyone as she took a little of everything. </p>
<p>"Bell. Try this!" Frodo held up a muffin, and Bluebell happily took a bite. </p>
<p>"It's delicious. Thank you, Frodo." Petting his unruly curls, he smiled ear to ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Uncle?"</p>
<p>"Hmm?" Humming as he took a sip of his tea, Bluebell gripped on her dress. Taking a deep breath in, she shakily exhaled and replied barely in a whisper, making it almost hard for Bilbo to hear from the dwarves rowdiness.</p>
<p>"... I- Frodo and I-" </p>
<p>"Bell..." Grasping onto Bluebell's shaking hand, Bluebell sadly smiled.</p>
<p>"You were right, Frodo." Stroking his curls, Frodo stared worriedly at Bluebell.</p>
<p>"Bluebell, I don't wish you to force you to tell me anything you aren't ready to tell me. I can wai-"</p>
<p>"N-No... I-I need- no, I have to tell you...</p>
<p>N-Not just for you, but for Frodo and my sake..." </p>
<p>"Should I ask them to leave?" </p>
<p>"Hm??"</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry, lassie. We're quite loud, aren't we?" Bofur apologized.</p>
<p>"Bluebell and I nee-"</p>
<p>"Uncle... i-it's okay."</p>
<p>"Bluebell, are you sure?" Bilbo asked.</p>
<p>"....Y-Yes. I trust them." </p>
<p>"If you don't feel comfortable, we can leave, lassie. We are concerned about you." Dwalin said.</p>
<p>"That's right, Bluebell. We don't wish to make you uncomfortable." Balin added.</p>
<p>"...Thank you, but I trust you all. You are all family, after all." </p>
<p>"Whatever you wish to tell us, we won't judge you, Bell." Kili reassured as Fili held her other hand.</p>
<p>"T-Thank you... o-oh... ha. W-Where should I start?" Just the thought of speaking of the past made Bluebell overwhelmed as the fear hovered over her.</p>
<p>"Take your time, Bell. We're here, no matter what."</p>
<p>"...I-I guess we should start from the beginning..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The funeral for Primula Brandybuck-Baggins had come to an end. Her body buried beside her parents' graves. The hobbits all gave their condolences to Drogo as he absent-mindedly thanked them and nodded along to whatever they were saying. Drowning out their voices, his eyes wandered to another small crowd not far from him. The second crowd had surrounded Bluebell who was holding Frodo fast asleep in her arms, Drogo felt himself gritting his teeth but forced himself to hold it in as he could barely remember the last requesting words of his wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"- Perhaps we can help you out with Bluebell and Frodo?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hm?" Returning his attention to the talking hobbits around him, the question repeated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Would you like us to take care of Bluebell and Frodo for the time being?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O-oh no, that won't be necessary-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We insist. I'm sure it'll be hard for you right now-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can manage. Besides, you have a few mouths to feed yourself, how can I ask you to take in two more as I grieve when I should be taking care of them myself." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Drogo, there is nothing wrong with having some time to yourself grieving."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"... It's almost time for supper; I should get myself and the children home now." Forcing a sad smile, he excused himself and went over to grab Bluebell. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arriving home, Bluebell gently placed Frodo in his crib and peeked into the kitchen to see Drogo lazily dragging the pot towards himself. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-Papa, I-I can cook tonight."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"... Watch Frodo. I can cook."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa, I'm sure you're tired, I-I can make Mama's vegetable soup-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What part of, I can do it myself, did you not understand?" Bluebell froze in place as she stared at Drogo in fear</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I'm sorry, P-Papa... I-I only wanted to help..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"..." Glaring at the shaking hobbit, he turned his back on her and continued cutting up the vegetables. "Stay with Frodo until supper is ready."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...Y-Yes, Papa." Scurrying off into Frodo's nursery, she closed the doors behind her, not realizing that Drogo was glaring at her the entire time as his grip on the knife handle tightened.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa, you are late tonight- you real of alcohol..." Pinching her nose at the wretched smell, Drogo stumbled inside the burrow and leaned against the door to close it with a harsh thud. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So what if I am late and took a few swigs?" Letting out a small hiccup, Bluebell grasped one of his hands and guided him to the living room to have him sit in his armchair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll get some water." Disappearing into the kitchen, Drogo watched the small hobbit get a glass of water </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Tch." Clicking his tongue in irritation, he looked away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa, have some water, and you should go to bed-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Are you ordering me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No... I'm just saying-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't need to hear what you have to say." Gulping down the glass of water, he glared at Bluebell without noticing her shivering in fear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You- Primula should've never.... tsk-! Damnit-!!" Throwing the glass across the room, Bluebell flinched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-Papa, l-let's get you to bed-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop..." Barely a whisper, Bluebell couldn't hear what he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop- me that..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa, I don't-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"STOP CALLING ME THAT-! PAPA-! FATHER-! NONE OF THAT- STOP IT!!" Gripping onto the shaking child, he shook her like a rattle and began yelling at her, not caring she was now crying.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-P....papa..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!! STOP!!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...I'm s-sorry." Coming to his senses, he immediately let her go. Gritting his teeth, he pushed to the side and angrily walked to his room. Closing the door with another loud thud, he buried his hands in his face, irritated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"AUGH-!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...M-mama... I'm s-scared..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was the start of Bluebell's few injuries... two hand-print bruises on her upper arms.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bluebell!" Flinching at the sudden yell of her name called, she slowly turned around to see Bilbo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"M-Mister Baggins."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, come now, Bluebell. No need for such suffocating unnecessary formalities."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"U-Uhm... t-then what...?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hmmm... perhaps, Uncle Bilbo?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I couldn't possibly-" Laughing at Bluebell's shyness, he patted her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We may not be directly related, but I still consider you family, unlike that dreadful Lobelia." Stifling a chuckle, Bilbo smiled. "Do you know that this morning, she tried to steal my mother's silverware while I in the kitchen fetching a cup of tea? The nerve of that woman-! I tell you, she may be an orc underneath those frills that she wears." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now laughing out loud, Bilbo joined in the laughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, Bilbo." Freezing up and clamping her mouth shut, Bluebell turned her head to that familiar voice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Drogo, how delightful to see you-!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Quite hard to see each other these days, hasn't it? I apologize."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No apology needed. I glad to see you are doing well."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am, thank you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"How is the merchant life?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Merchant? Oh, Bilbo, I merely trade fruit, vegetables, and a few pipeweed to the humans once a while. Hardly a merchant, more of a vendor."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I hear you go further away than just Bree."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh no, just slightly, not so far. I'd never dare; I'd like to come back to the comforts of the home immediately." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bluebell, you are still here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I'm sorry-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, no, don't blame her, Drogo. I wished to invite her to afternoon tea with me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh well, then by all means..." Placing his hand on her shoulder, he glanced down at Bluebell to see her shaking a little. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No, U-Uncle Bilbo, I-I should head on home. I need to take care of Frodo..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, alright, perhaps tomorrow, then?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That should be fine." Drogo smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, do join us, Drogo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll be having afternoon tea and lunch with Lobelia tomorrow."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh?" Drogo laughed at Bilbo's irritation at the mention of the wretched hobbit's name.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know you and Lobelia aren't on good terms, but she is one of my closest friends."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sighing, Bilbo nodded. "I'm aware." Chuckling, Bilbo smiled. "Then, I'll have Bluebell bring Frodo."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"He's gotten quite big lately."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, so I've heard-! Last week Bluebell told me of how much Frodo's gotten-!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Has she...?" Gripping onto her shoulder, Bluebell flinched from the pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bell, are you alright?" Bilbo asked worriedly</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"O-Oh, Uhm, just a little tired."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh, I shouldn't keep you waiting. Frodo is waiting for you after all."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll have her over after second breakfast." Bidding Bilbo goodbye, the two returned home in silence as they passed by many hobbits offering them good afternoon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Entering the burrow and closing the door behind them, Bluebell shakily walked to the kitchen, "P-Papa I-I'm sorry if I upset- ack-!" Falling to the floor, she held her stinging cheek and looked up to see Drogo glaring at her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I told you to stop calling me that and to stop telling everyone about Frodo as if you two are related."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I'm so-sorry P-Pa- s-sir..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Just hitting you isn't working..." Gripping onto her hair, Bluebell yelped in pain as she struggled under his grasp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You'll need to learn just how much of a hindrance your existence is." Dragging her to the living room, she continued to struggle.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-Pa- P-Please-!! S-Stop, i-it hurts!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shut it!!!" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-Why... Why do you h-hate me...? W-We're f-family-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ha. Family?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You are the very reason Primula died. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have endured such humiliation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You should've died for her. You have the mark, you were born thanks to her, and as thanks, you should've given up your life for hers, but you didn't.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That makes you a murderer."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-no... I-I..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You took away my most beloved, I won't let you get close with Frodo. Not a curse like you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I'm s-sorry..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your 'curse' is useful to me from time to time, but that doesn't make you any more important or pathetic.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now then... where were we?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No- please-!! AHHH!!"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The abuse gradually got worse as Bluebell grew older, and Bluebell slowly grew accepted the fact her life wasn't worth anything except for Frodo's. Drogo never hurt Frodo nor got angry with him, but Frodo never truly could love his father, not when he was hurting who Frodo truly loved more than his father. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Just like any other day, Bluebell was beaten until she was numb and no longer moving. Still, that night, Bluebell felt genuine anger for the first time when Frodo defended her but instead of Drogo ignoring or distracting his son away from Bluebell, he too had snapped.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Papa, stop. S-Stop hurting Bell. Pwease..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's been bad to us, Frodo. Move away-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No-!" Frodo shook in fear but still held his ground. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"... Listen to your father, Frodo. She is the reason that-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"N-No... Y-You twol me Mama was guwd and luwve me! I-If she luwve me, then  s-she also luwve B-Bell! U-Uncle Bilbo tell me she luwve Bell a lot-!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Frodo-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I lwuve Bell too!! Don't hurt Bell!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"... Y-You too?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm your father yet you prefer Bilbo and that cursed-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"P-Papa?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"HOW COULD YOU ALSO BETRAY ME LIKE THIS?!!" Without thinking, he struck Frodo's cheek and caused the boy to hit the floor, knocking him unconscious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Immediately coming to his realization, Drogo began to panic and tried and wake Frodo up. Bluebell eyes widened at the scene of seeing Frodo not moving as Drogo panicked over his unconscious son. Remembering Primula's death, Bluebell's fingers twitched as the memory of Drogo's promise-</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><em>'Why should I</em> <em>give you anything?'</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'...Just a promise.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'What?'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'P-Promise that you won't hurt Frodo... you can hurt me... b-but, not Frodo.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'Y-You-! You actually think I'd-?! YOU-!!'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'D-Do you p-promise...?'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>'Tsk-! You dare ask me such an obvious thing... of course, I do.'</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Frodo-! Please wake up, no, no, not you too-!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You promised..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wha-? You-! Why are you-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You promised you wouldn't hurt him... YOU PROMISED." The wooden floorboards tore open as two tree roots sprouted out and wrapped around Drogo's neck. Struggling against the tightening roots, he glared at Bluebell as he completely forgot about Frodo.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"H-How d-da-are yo-!! A-ACK-!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bluebell stared at Drogo, struggling as she struggled to get up and picked up Frodo into her arms. "YOU PROMISED."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"A-ACK-!!!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>At that moment, Bluebell had control and the suppressed fear, anger, and guilt combined all together to fuel herself to watch Drogo struggle around the tightening root.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bell..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Frodo?!" Looking down, she saw him continued to mumble her name, giving her an overwhelming sense of relief, but that slight distraction caused the roots to loosen immediately and for Drogo to attack Bluebell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" In a panic, Bluebell grabbed the closest thing and smacked it across Drogo's head. One strong strike and he was lights out with blood dripping down his face. Panicking and in fear, Bluebell felt the adrenaline build-up, and she was out the door without a second thought. Running out of the burrow, she ran and ran without looking back with Frodo in her arms. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bluebell has lost count of how many days she has been walking with Frodo in her arms. She had run away from the Shire and collapsed in the forest to wake up the next evening. Still, in a daze of what happened, she ignored her injures and tended to Frodo's with whatever herbs and plants she could use and grow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'We can't go back... if we do...'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bluebell knew she didn't have a choice at the moment. If she went back to the Shire, they'd all know, and Drogo will most likely kill her and move his anger onto Frodo. But Bluebell wasn't a healer, and she wasn't sure if Frodo's injury was severe, but she couldn't go the humans in the village close by, most of them knew Drogo so...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Even if Bluebell was able to grow food, this was not the way to raise Frodo nor tend to his injury. She had no choice but to come across some wandering dwarves or go to Rivendell hopefully.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was very far from where they were, but Bluebell had no choice, it was for Frodo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The number of days she spent walking, barely sleeping, and eating along with her injuries, it was beginning to grow a toll on Bluebell. Yet, it worried her more Frodo was not waking up. He was breathing, mumbled a few sentences once in a while, and opened his eyes for a few minutes in a hazy state, but he had yet to awaken fully. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Do-Don't worry, Frodo..." Whispering to Frodo in her arms, Bluebell weakly dragged her feet on towards the woods. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She was growing frail and tired as her vision was getting blurrier the longer she walked. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"U-Uncle Bilbo... help u...us." Not realizing what she was saying, she collapsed onto the ground, not realizing just how close she was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mm-mhm... B-bell?" Weakly opening his eyes, Frodo saw Bluebell's eyes were closing, and they were on the ground. Barely having any strength himself, he didn't notice or hear what was coming towards them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Boe enni nestron!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bell... I hear.... someone..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"F-Frodo..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bluebell-?! What- oh, Frodo, hey, hey. Come on stay awake-"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>~~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I suppose if Alyan hadn't found us... we'd been..." Sadly smiling at the memory, Fili gritted his teeth as he suppressed his anger.</p>
<p>"Oh, Bell..."</p>
<p>"A-Are you angry, Uncle?"</p>
<p>"An- n-no! Never, never at you..." Feeling the tears threatening to spill, Bilbo got up and walked over to Bluebell. Frodo switched his seat with Bilbo as Bilbo immediately hugged Bluebell.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry, Bluebell."</p>
<p>"Please don't apologize... Y-you gave me more than I can wish for..." Smiling, Bluebell let her own tears escape as she returned to hug to Bilbo. "I'm the one who's sorry... this was long over-due."</p>
<p>"N-No... No. I-...</p>
<p>Thank you for telling me everything, Bluebell. I know this isn't easy."</p>
<p>"... I-I thought it best, I tell you. For Frodo and my sake..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boe enni nestron!- I need a healer!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. (V). The Courtship Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few days pass since Bluebell tells her past to Bilbo and the company.<br/>The elves finally arrive and tend to Bluebell's remaining injuries- Alyan and Bluebell talk.<br/>Fili and Bluebell finally begin their courtship, but Bluebell is uncomfortable- is it him? </p><p>Bilbo and Thorin educate Fili.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LET THE FLUFF COMMENCE. (ish...)</p><p> </p><p>(UPDATE): I finally finished this chap at 4 am, edited it... probs not the best, but thank god I'm uploading.<br/>Sorry for the grammar mistakes in advance!! Not my best chap, but more to come- better(hopefully) QwQ</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bluebell, it's me."</p><p>"W-Wait there Fili-!"</p><p>"??"</p><p>"....U-Uhm."</p><p>"Bell?"</p><p>"F-Fili... would you mind helping me?" Opening the door and poking his head inside, Fili suppressed a chuckle when he saw Bluebell. </p><p>"Did the ravens of Erebor lay their nest in your hair?" Pouting, Bluebell pulled on the few strands of hair.</p><p>"I'll have you know that I simply forgot to dry my hair before going to sleep-!" </p><p>Holding out his hands in defense, he apologetically smiled, but Bluebell continued to pout. "I'm sorry, Bell, I was merely teasing."</p><p>"... But it does look like a bird's nest." Admitting as she turned to look at the mirror, she sighed. </p><p>"Well, not all hope is lost."</p><p>"I tried brushing and tying my hair up as usual, but it just won't work today..."</p><p>"Perhaps some assistance?"</p><p>"Maybe I should ask Uncle Bilbo-"</p><p>"Bluebell."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I meant me."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"..." Processing his words, Bluebell's cheeks brightened as she remembered the significance of dwarven traditions. </p><p>"B-but, isn't hair touching, well... just well-"</p><p>"But aren't we courting?" Smiling with ease, he saw all of Bluebell's face now bright as a tomato.</p><p>"...U-Uhm well, we never really spoke about it, I mean we have but-"</p><p>"I don't mean to rush anything, Bluebell-" Worried his tease went a little too far, he was happy to hear what she said next.</p><p>"...I had hoped that we were courting one another." Looking down to see her fiddling with the silver bead in her hands, Fili couldn't hold back from grinning ear to ear.</p><p>
  <em>'She's too adorable.'</em>
</p><p>"Well, then." Getting down on one knee, he held Bluebell's hand and took the bead into his, "Bluebell. I know you have been through a lot, and things haven't been easy for you. I know you have trouble completely opening up to everyone, but will you give me a chance? I do wish we've done it the traditional way, but we've waited long enough, will you accept my courtship- starting today?" </p><p>Seeing him present the bead, Bluebell wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or to hug Fili for formerly asking and giving the courtship bead. Unable to accurately convey her emotions, she shyly smiled and nodded. </p><p>Smiling back, Fili handed her the bead again and stood behind her, "You hold onto that for me, and I'll take care of the raven's nest." </p><p>Pouting again at his tease, Fili chuckled and began to work. </p><p>As he worked on styling Bluebell's hair, she was fascinated and impressed at how skilled Fili was. Expecting to feel an uncomfortable tug in between, all she felt were gentle and comforting touches against her scalp. </p><p>"Where did you learn to braid?"</p><p>"Well, braiding is a cultural thing for us dwarves, so it's a basic we all learn when we are young."</p><p>"You learned by watching others?"</p><p>"Yes, but I learned mostly from Amad and Uncle. When I was younger I'd braid Kili's hair, and Uncle would let me practice on his hair, Amad would tease him sometimes when my braids were so terrible." </p><p>Imagining Thorin with uneven and out of place braids, Bluebell chuckled. </p><p>"What are hobbit courtships like?"</p><p>"Uhm... well, I know the basics, but... I can't tell you anything specific..."</p><p>"Is it a secret?'</p><p>"N-No, nothing like that, it's just... I only know from what I've read.</p><p>I've never been or have courted before, so this is all new to me."</p><p>"Wha- no~ surely..."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Not one?"</p><p>"... S-Should I have?" Feeling embarrassed for not ever being courted or courting anyone herself, Bluebell wondered if Fili thought her to be weird. Of course, Fili was thinking- but it wasn't what Bluebell thought. Far from her being bizarre.</p><p>
  <em>'THOSE IDIOTS.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>HOW CAN THEY NOT?! BLUEBELL IS JUST WELL- PERFECT!'</em>
</p><p>"Fili?"</p><p>"... Don't worry about those bastards; they're at fault for ignoring a gem like you." Blushing at the comment, Bluebell felt slightly happy to hear that.</p><p>"But I'm surprised that not even that tr- Alyan hasn't courted you."</p><p>"Well, we weren't able to see each other nor talk after he went back to Rivendell... with Drogo and all..."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Bell-"</p><p>"Don't be. It's all in the past now, and I know you are here for me." Glancing up at Fili with a smile, he smiled back.</p><p>"Oh so, Uhm, hobbit courtship- Uhm... from what I've read-</p><p>We give flowers, books, items, or even meals to the one we intend to court or am courting.</p><p>Uh... one thing I know for sure is once married, we exchange vows and rings. Mama and Drogo had quite an attractive design."</p><p>"Rings?"</p><p>"Oh! And flower crowns! I've only seen two weddings in my life, and they always have the most beautiful flower crowns, of course, I couldn't see it properly since I was never allowed to go see-"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"But that's it... that's all I know about hobbit courting. I'm sure Uncle Bilbo would know more, he'd courted quite a few times."</p><p>"I've heard he was quite popular."</p><p>"I think out of the many suitors, only 3 or 4 of them were truly interested in Uncle and not his possessions."</p><p>"He's had it tough." Chuckling, Fili imagined an annoyed Bilbo. </p><p>Leaving a few strands by the side of Bluebell's face, he brushed against her ear, making her shudder and squeak. Surprisingly, both of them, Bluebell, clamped her hands over her mouth as Fili had thought he hurt her.</p><p>"Sorry, Bluebell, did I pull too hard?"</p><p>"N-No... i-it's nothing."</p><p>"You sure? Tell me if I was too forceful, I don't want to hurt you."</p><p>"I-I'm just... Uhm. I just felt a sudden breeze, and it startled me." Grabbing the nearby blanket, he placed it over her lap.</p><p>"Let me know if I need to start a fire."</p><p>"Y-yeah..." Going back to work, he didn't see Bluebell's face flushed from embarrassment.</p><p>Tying the final two braids together, he used one of her ribbons to tie it and began working on the most critical piece- the courting braid.- Standing beside Bluebell, his hands continuously grazed against her ear without realizing it. Finishing up the last strand, he felt her shivering.</p><p>"Bluebell your ears are red, are you perhaps coming down with a cold? I know you and Frodo can get sick easily-" Touching the tip of her ears, she jolted out of her seat and looked away.</p><p>Startled, Fili blinked a couple of times, confused, "Bluebell?"</p><p>Stammering upon her words, she fiddled with her dress. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she hesitated until a knock interrupted her thoughts.</p><p>"Bluebell, is my brother with you?"</p><p>"K-Kili-! Y-Yes!"</p><p>"Uncle asked me to come and help you to Oin's; the elves arrived a few minutes ago."</p><p>"W-We'll be right out-!" While she was distracted, Fili placed the bead on the braid and smiled.</p><p>"All done."</p><p>"...Y-yeah." Unable to look at Fili, Bluebell felt her cheeks burning while Fili was confused.</p><p>
  <em>'I guess she doesn't want me to worry.'</em>
</p><p>"Can you walk today, Bell?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I-I can."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Lady Bluebell." Hearing her name, she saw the elven faces lighting up. Looking closely at the few elves, Bluebell recognized a few of them from Rivendell. </p><p>"O-Oh, hello again. I never got to properly thank you for that time during my stay in Rivendell. Thank you very much for taking care of Frodo and me." </p><p>"No need. We are glad to see you again."</p><p>"We'll be right outside, lassie." Oin said as he pushed the other dwarves out. Leaving Bluebell with the few elves, she took a seat on the bed. </p><p>"We are very relieved to see you are alright." One of the elven maidens spoke as she gathered the salves. </p><p>"Yes, we were quite worried when we heard your light was fading."</p><p>"Fading?"</p><p>"Yes, Alyan had become quite frantic when he felt your presence fading from Middle-Earth."</p><p>"... Has he come?"</p><p>"I believe he is with your Uncle."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Have you and Alyan fought again?"</p><p>"No, it's just I feel guilty meeting him after everything."</p><p>"I hardly doubt he'll blame you for anything, Lady Bluebell."</p><p>"... He should. I'm quite selfish."</p><p>"And there isn't anything wrong with that."</p><p>"... Even still."</p><p>"You should be kinder to yourself, Lady Bluebell."</p><p>"Yes, you should be a bit more selfish to yourself, especially with what you've been through." The seriousness in their expressions made Bluebell chuckle as they smiled, relieved to see her spirits lifted slightly.</p><p>"Everyone has been telling that to me of late."</p><p>"As they should be."</p><p>"Thank you... for this and..." Reaching her shoulder, Bluebell absently grazed against her mark.</p><p>"I do wish you hadn't hidden such injuries, Lady Bluebell." </p><p>"I apologize. I merely didn't wish to be a more of a nuisance than I was." </p><p>"Nonsense-!" Shyly chuckling, the maiden elves had everything set. </p><p>"We'll do our best to make it practically non-existent. Hopefully, we can."</p><p>"Shall we begin?" Taking off her clothes to reveal her scarred back, she laid on her stomach and let them work. </p><p>"That dwarf did a good job taking care of most of the residual injuries."</p><p>"Oin is quite skilled, but he said he wouldn't be able to get rid of my scars completely."</p><p>"Mmh, I can see why."</p><p>"Is it that bad...?" </p><p>"Well, some of it hasn't healed correctly, so trying to erase its existence will be a little tricky.</p><p>But, this will hurt, especially your leg.</p><p>Apologies, Lady Bluebell..."</p><p>"...It's okay. I don't mind having a few scars and...</p><p>It'll be nothing compared to what <em>he's</em> done to me."</p><p>"Lady Bluebell."</p><p>"It'll just show me that I survived." The elves glanced at one another and back down at Bluebell with an apologetic smile. </p><p>"It won't hurt immediately, but this will take a while." </p><p>"Okay." Seeing her a little tense, they quickly changed the subject. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention, quite a lovely braid, Lady Bluebell."</p><p>"O-Oh, thank you..."</p><p>"Although I noticed the one braid beside you is coming undone." Remembering what happened earlier, Bluebell felt her face flush again. </p><p>"Was it the dwarven prince?" Teasing Bluebell, the elves smirked. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Oh~." Seeing Bluebell's face darkened even more, the elves chuckled, realizing what happened. </p><p>"He doesn't know, does he?" </p><p>"..." Slowly shaking her head, the elves chuckled again.</p><p>"Hang in there, Lady Bluebell."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Alyan, it's wonderful to see you." </p><p>"Likewise, Bilbo. Oh, you are still..." Chuckling, Bilbo exaggerated a heavy sigh. </p><p>"Lil acorn refuses to leave." Rubbing his stomach, Bilbo and Alyan share a laugh. </p><p>"Quite healthy." Alyan smiles.</p><p>"They must be considering I was in this room for months on end." Laughing, Fili entered the room.</p><p>"Bilbo, Bell is with the elves right now-"</p><p>"Oh, Fili. Alright, thank you."</p><p>"Prince Fili."</p><p>"Alyan."</p><p>"A pleasure to see you again..."</p><p>"Likewise..." As if seeing electricity was being struck between the two, Bilbo suppressed a laugh as he stared at the two with a strained smile. </p><p>Breaking the annoyance between the two, Bilbo pats Alyan's arm, "Fili, I need to talk to you. Alyan, would you mind giving us the room?"</p><p>"I'll go and see Bell."</p><p>"Alright." Leaving the room, Fili took a seat beside Bilbo.</p><p>"Am I in trouble?"</p><p>"Should you be?"</p><p>"That's something you should be asking, Kili." </p><p>"I just wanted to know how things are going with you and Bell~."</p><p>"Oh." Chuckling, Fili rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed.</p><p>"Now that's an expression you don't see every day." Bilbo chuckled as Fili cleared his throat.</p><p>"Well, we never really spoke about it until today, so... we've decided to court one another." </p><p>"That's wonderful! I'm glad you two finally-"</p><p>"Uhm Bilbo, before you explode with happiness, mind if I asked you something?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Has she asked you or said anything about me?"</p><p>"I'm going to need more information, Fili. She speaks fondly of you often." Fili didn't bother hiding his happiness. </p><p>
  <em>'I wonder what she says about me- no, I'm sure it's all good... I hope. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unless, hmmm- she was acting odd earlier.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe I did something to offend her without realizing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But what- I know Uncle and Bilbo told me about the difference between our traditions and all, but-'</em>
</p><p>"Fili... Middle-earth to Fili~."</p><p>"Hm- Oh, right-! Sorry-"</p><p>'How adorable~.' </p><p>"Do you know anything about Bluebell being sick?"</p><p>"Sick? Has she not been feeling well?"</p><p>"This morning, she was quite red, and she kept shaking."</p><p>"Hmm... it sounds like she has a cold. I do hope it's nothing serious- but, she's with the elves, they'll take care of her in the time being. </p><p>I'm sure she's alright, but if anything, I'll make sure to talk to her tonight over supper."</p><p>"I don't mean to make you worry-"</p><p>"Bluebell has a hard time expressing her thoughts and true wishes, so I wouldn't be surprised to hear her trying to hide if she's gotten sick." Bilbo sighed with a sad smile. "She's too strong for her good."</p><p>"Which is why we are here for her." Smiling at Fili, Bilbo stretched his arms with a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"By the way, Bilbo, did you know that Bluebell never has or been courted?"</p><p>Staring at Fili in disbelief, he let out a wry laugh, "She's surely had a few. A wonderful girl like her..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Surely..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"NOT ONE?!"</p><p>"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh-!" Grasping onto the sheets beneath her, Bluebell clenched her teeth as she could feel the pain pressuring all over her back. </p><p>"Lady Bluebell, you needn't restrain yourself from screaming." </p><p>"I-I'm okay... ah-!" Tightening her grasp again, she tried not to writhe from the pain. "T-This is nothing..." </p><p>"We are almost done. Hang in there, Lady Bluebell." </p><p>"M-Mmphf-!!" Feeling the bone in her leg shifting, Bluebell let the tears escape, not bothering to try and hold them in any longer. </p><p>Seeing the hobbit in pain made the elves work faster as they hated to see her suppressing her screams and shaking. They hated to see their precious flower like this, but it had to be done to help her heal. </p><p>
  <strong>"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin 'raw hen.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen"</strong>
</p><p>As the bone was slowly resetting itself to its rightful place, Alyan had walked in to see Bluebell writhing in pain. </p><p>"Meleth nín. Bluebell." Kneeling in front of her, he took hold of her hand, but she hesitantly took it. </p><p>"I-I'll h-hurt yo-your hand, A-Alyan..." Warmly smiling at her, he closed his hand around hers. Unable to refuse, Bluebell immediately tightened her grasp in his hand as she felt the pain shooting around again. </p><p>A moment passed, and the pain had finally ceased as Bluebell grip and jaws loosened. Taking in a few deep breaths, Alyan wiped away the sweat and tears on her face. </p><p>"You should've screamed, Bluebell... you didn't have to..."</p><p>Weakly chuckling, Bluebell sadly smiled, "F-Force of habit, I-I suppose..." </p><p>"Bell..."</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, t-that was t-too much..." </p><p>"I told you last time, didn't I, Bluebell? </p><p>What happened to you wasn't your fault, so you mustn't apologize for anything."</p><p>"... I've got much to get used to." Dryly chuckling, Bluebell let out a relaxed sigh when the pain ended. Her body felt much lighter as if she'd gotten rid of an immense amount of weight. </p><p>"How are you feeling?" Alyan asked as he wiped away the last of her tears.</p><p>"Tired..." </p><p>"Hodo vae hîr Brannon." Applying the last salve on the scar and bandaged, Bluebell slowly sat up.</p><p>Tying the back of her dress, Bluebell felt worn-out and exhausted. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Alyan sat beside her and pulled her to lean against him. </p><p>"All done." </p><p>"Bluebell, rest." </p><p>"B-but... I promised... Uncle Bilbo... lunch-" Unable to finish her sentence, her eyes struggled to stay open.</p><p>"He won't mind. Now, close your eyes, you've done well."</p><p>"...J-Just for a moment..."</p><p>"Alright." Unable to resist it any longer, Bluebell's eyes shut, and she fell into a deep sleep. Gently picking her up into his arms, the elven healers began explaining.</p><p>"She needs to rest for the next few days."</p><p>"We managed to erase most of the wounds, but she does have a few small scars on her back and shoulder."</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"Lady Bluebell needs to rest as much as possible. She may feel fine the next day, but she will quickly lose her strength. She needs to build back her strength with rest."</p><p>"I'll make sure to let Bilbo know. Le hannon." Thanking them for their work, he excused himself and left the healers. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Bluebell's eyes opened to see a warm light within the darkroom and a few distant figures. Hazy, but awake, Bluebell pulled herself up to see she wasn't in her bed. Adjusting her eyes to the soft glow of the fire, she remembered what happened before she fell asleep.</p><p>"Oh, Bluebell. My Bell, you're awake. I'm sorry, were we too loud?"</p><p>"Uncle Bilbo...?" Blinking a few times, she rubbed her eyes to see Bilbo smiling at her. </p><p>"Good evening, Bluebell."</p><p>"Sleep well, Bell?" Looking beside Bilbo was Thorin and across from him, Alyan, Fili, Balin, and Dis.</p><p>"O-Oh...! I was- ah!" Suddenly flustered, Bluebell fell off the bed with a small thud.</p><p>"Bluebell?!"</p><p>"I-I'm fine." Pulling herself back up, she nervously laughed as they all let out a relieved sigh. </p><p>"We're sorry to be in the same room as you."</p><p>"We had meant to let you rest, but we ended up talking amongst ourselves and let the time pass." Balin apologized, but Bluebell smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry about me; I've spent too long sleeping." Chuckling, she pulled herself up and was surprised how light her body felt. Like a new-born fawn, she walked a few steps, moved her arms and hands to see if anything still hurt.</p><p>"Does it hurt anywhere?" Alyan asked.</p><p>"No." Smiling, Alyan smiled back while Fili stared at Alyan with annoyance.</p><p>"You must be famished. I'll have someone bring you supper." Dis volunteered.</p><p>"Oh, thank you." Taking a seat, Fili remembered he hadn't finished this most significant braid. </p><p>"Two sugars?" Alyan asked, holding up the cup of tea, Bluebell nodded. </p><p>"So~."</p><p>"??"</p><p>"Anything you wish to tell us~?" Bluebell knew that tone. </p><p>"Uncle... please don't tease me."</p><p>"Whatever do you mean~?" With a slight pout, Bluebell continued. </p><p>"That.</p><p>You use that voice when you found something embarrassing about me and tease me until I tell you about it."</p><p>"I never mean any ill-will, Bell." </p><p>"Uncle Bilbo..." All chuckling at Bluebell's pout, he apologized.</p><p>"I had heard that you and Fili are now in a courtship~!!" </p><p>"Oh, Mahal. That certainly is news. Congratulations, lassie." Balin smiled.</p><p>"What's this?! You finally asked?!" Dis was ecstatic as she practically jumped towards Fili and brought him into a crushing hug.</p><p>"A-Amad, n-need to breathe..." </p><p>"What did I tell you? I knew she'd feel the same as you!" </p><p>"I am happy for you both." Thorin said as Bluebell merely nodded while red as a tomato.</p><p>"T-Thank you..."</p><p>"Congratulations, Bell." Looking up at Alyan, her eyes softened to a pang of guilt.</p><p>"Alyan..."</p><p>"Don't, Bell. I'm truly happy for you." </p><p>Staring at him, she saw he was genuinely expressing happiness for her, "Thank you..."</p><p>"I don't need to warn you that if you make her cry, you'll be answering to my blade." Alyan warned.</p><p>"I don't plan on making her cry ever." Fili confidently stated. </p><p>Smirking, Alyan chuckled. "I hope not." </p><p>"I'm surprised you both haven't confessed on day one."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"Truly, I'm surprised myself."</p><p>"U-Uhm..."</p><p>"Well, can you blame them? A lot of happened."</p><p>"Very true."</p><p>"I still remember how much Fili panicked when she called him by his name." </p><p>"AMAD!!"</p><p>"Oh, that reminds me when Bluebell had changed into three different outfits hoping Fili would like it."</p><p>"U-Uncle Bilbo!!!" </p><p>"How sweet!" As Dis and Bilbo talked amongst themselves, embarrassing their children.</p><p>"Amad, why..." Sighing, Thorin chuckled. </p><p>"She is merely happy to see you've found your one. I am glad to see you happier."</p><p>"Uncle..."</p><p>"Bluebell."</p><p>"Y-yes?"</p><p>"Fili may be childish at times and hard to deal with at times-"</p><p>"Wha-?" Giggling at Fili's disbelief, Thorin smiled. </p><p>"I hope you can learn to depend on one another. You both will have your ups and downs, but with it, your bond will strengthen. Trust and rely on one another, but most importantly, you'll realize that there is nothing else like your 'One.' Being with your 'One'- much like a missing puzzle piece to complete you."</p><p>"I don't need to realize that, uncle..." Smiling at Bluebell, she reciprocated.</p><p>"Usually I'd have to scare or threaten, but it's Bluebell. There is no need."</p><p>"I would've kicked you out of the mountain if you dare scare Bluebell," Bilbo warned.</p><p>"Which is why I didn't..." Raising his hands in defense, everyone laughed.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Balin and Dis had left after Bluebell supper arrived as Alyan was called by the elven healers to go over a few things before their departure tomorrow. Taking the last bit of her supper, Bluebell let out a satisfied sigh. "It feels like it's been so long since I've eaten like that."</p><p>"I hope you have room for dessert." </p><p>"of course-!" Bluebell felt almost offended for Bilbo to ask such a question earning herself a chuckle.</p><p>"I had Bombur make your favorite trifle."</p><p>"Oh-!" Digging right in, Bluebell happily took a bite. Continuing to eat without a care in the world, she'd realized the few locks of hair kept getting in her way. Moving her hand to tuck it behind her ear, Fili beat her to it and immediately took hold of the few strands.</p><p>"Let me finish this."</p><p>"Oh, Fili t-that-" Starting on the braid, his hand brushed against the shell of her ear.</p><p>"Kyah-!" Bilbo was the first to choke on his tea.</p><p>"Sorry, did I pull too hard?"</p><p>"N-No- I uhmmm...." Feeling her cheeks heat up, Fili hesitated. "I-it's okay.... c-continue..."</p><p>"A-Alright..." Puzzled, Fili continued his braid until his fingers brushed against the shell of her ear. Almost done, but Bluebell wasn't able to stay still anymore. Jumping out of her seat, she stood up, startling him.</p><p>"B-Bluebell?"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry-!!" Running right out, Fili stood to follow, but Bilbo stopped him.</p><p>"Fili, sit."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"She'll be fine, but we need to talk." Hesitating, he looked over to Thorin to see him nodding as an indication to listen to what Bilbo said.</p><p>"..." Sitting back down, Bilbo sighed and let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>"I should've told you a few things before you had started to court Bluebell."</p><p>"Told me...? Did I offend or make her uncomfortable?!" Panicking, he'd done something wrong; Bilbo shook his head.</p><p>"No. No. It's more of what I should've told you in regards to hobbits 'sensitivity.'"</p><p>"I'm not following."</p><p>"Well... how should I put this..." </p><p>"amrâlimê, shall I try to explain?"</p><p>"If you can..."</p><p>"Fili... As you know, Hobbits and Dwarves are different in culture."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And in their physical stature."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"So, there are bound to be things different from one another."</p><p>"Of course... Uncle, is there a point to this?"</p><p>"I'm hoping you see it first instead of I telling you the immediate answer."</p><p>"Thorin, don't tease him so much. He'll think he's done a crime." Bilbo joked.</p><p>"Have I?!"</p><p>"Bilbo..." Chuckling, Bilbo apologized, and Thorin continued.</p><p>"As you know, dwarves are sturdy, hard-working, and proud, while Hobbits are soft, loving, and brave." Smiling, Fili chuckled.</p><p>"A few characteristics to name, yes."</p><p>"Tell the physical difference between hobbits and dwarves." </p><p>"Well... they have larger feet and have hair on the tops of their feet. </p><p>They are slightly shorter...."</p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"Immense appetites."</p><p>"And we are proud!"</p><p>"...Uh and..."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"Oh, right, their ears are slightly pointed much like an elf-"</p><p>"There you have it."</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"The ears."</p><p>"The ears...."</p><p>"Ears."</p><p>"Ears....?"</p><p>"...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"...."</p><p>"For Yavanna's sake-!" Taking a breath, Bilbo sighed. "Fili, we hobbits, have sensitive ears."</p><p>"Sensitive?"</p><p>"...It's not exactly something we'd like strangers to know considering... well... it's only told to our spouses. It's a very intimate spot."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"... In bed to be specific."</p><p>"....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"</p><p>"W-WH-WHAT?!!!"</p><p>"You said, Bluebell's never been courted or courted before, right? Bluebell most likely has never been taught or known that."</p><p>"Y-You've never told her?"</p><p>"I had assumed Drogo or Primula taught her, considering it is something taught at a young age, much like how to care for the hair on our feet."</p><p>"I'VE COMMITTED A CRIME!!!"</p><p>"Technically you haven't-"</p><p>"Bilbo, that isn't helpful right now..." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What do I do...' </em>
</p><p>Still embarrassed, Bluebell was having an internal crisis as she sat on her bed- red and shaking. </p><p>
  <em>'I don't understand why I began to feel so weird... A-Am I sick? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is it possible I'm still nervous around Fili?</em>
</p><p><em>I don't understand... Fili must think of me as odd right now... oh~' </em>Burying her face into her hands, Bluebell groaned. </p><p>
  <em>'I don't know what to do... Should I ask Uncle Bilbo? Oh, but... Fili is there with Uncle Thorin and... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>AHHHHH!!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>WHY AM I LIKE THIS?!!'</em>
</p><p>Still, amid her internal crisis, she didn't hear the doors opening, and her name called. Oblivious to the one calling her name, she continued to feel ridiculous about her reactions from earlier. </p><p>
  <em>'Surely Fili would forgive me...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No... Oh, Yavanna, I acted so oddly. Every time his hand kept brushing against my ear, I felt all weird...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I really must be ill-!! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, what to do... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I need to talk to Uncle Bilbo-'</em>
</p><p>"Bluebell?" </p><p>"AH-!"</p><p>"Woah-!" Catching her from falling off the bed, Bluebell froze in his arms. Pushing her back onto the bed, Bluebell covered her face with her hands and mumbled. </p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>"Wha- no, Bluebell, I am the one who needs to apologize." </p><p>"... Why? I was the one being weird."</p><p>"Uhm well..." Slightly embarrassed himself, Fili nervously smiled. "Uhm, Bluebell. Bilbo told me..."</p><p>"Uncle Bilbo?? H-He knows what's wrong with me?!" Forgetting what happened, Bluebell stared at Fili with much curiosity. Fili felt slight embarrassment creeping towards him, but he chose to ignore it.</p><p>"Bluebell.</p><p>Bilbo told me that Hobbits are quite... sensitive."</p><p>"Sensitive?"</p><p>"Mainly your ears."</p><p>"So, I'm not ill or weird...?"</p><p>"No, not at all, but I am sorry if I made uneasy."</p><p>"O-Oh, no. I-I'm... I'm just glad I didn't make you think I was weirder than I was." Smiling in relief, Fili felt his heart flutter.</p><p>
  <em>'She's so adorable...! Mahal, give me strength.'</em>
</p><p>"Bluebell, can I finish the braid?" </p><p>"Hm? O-Oh, yes! I kept interrupting you, didn't I?" Patting the space beside her, Fili happily took the seat. </p><p>With the last strand tucked into the braid, Fili placed the bead and tied together. Gently holding up the end of the braid, Bluebell smiled. </p><p>"It's beautiful." Smiling back, Fili kissed the end of the braid.</p><p>"I also heard from Bilbo in regarding the sensitivity of Hobbit's ears."</p><p>"??"</p><p>"It's quite the intimate spot~" Leaning in; Bluebell face grew red,</p><p>"Fili...? W-Wait you m-mean- AH!" Leaning away from Fili and grasping her ear, Fili had a devilish smile.</p><p> </p><p>He'd bit the tip of her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Growing brighter from embarrassment, Bluebell shrieked. "FILI!!"</p><p>
  <em>'Still adorable~.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin 'raw hen- Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this body </p><p>Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen- Great earth, may you give your strength to this body</p><p>Meleth nín- My love</p><p>Hodo vae hîr Brannon- Rest well, my lady</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. (VI). High "Spirits"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Bluebell and Fili finally courting one another, the company sees it as a reason to celebrate.<br/>Bluebell never had tried alcohol or spirits of any kind, Fili is in for a surprise...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes... it's exactly that.<br/>Bluebell is getting drunk.<br/>Fili finds it adorable</p><p>Bluebell confesses a few things and Fili responds. </p><p>That's it.</p><p>(Apologies for the rushed chap.)<br/> </p><p>Time for the fluff to commence. Take a break from all the angst I write QwQ (for now....)<br/>Apologies for the short chap.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Congratulations!!" </p><p>"Aye, you two finally-!" </p><p>"Of course nobody won..."</p><p>"Not true, I did." </p><p>"What? No-!" </p><p>"He did." The dwarves surrounding the new couple all began to bicker upon their wagers while Bluebell chuckled. </p><p>"Truly, we are all happy that you two finally are together." Balin smiled as he escorted Bluebell away from the rowdy dwarves.</p><p>Shyly smiling back, Bluebell thanked Balin. "I didn't realize there had been a wager on us becoming a couple..." </p><p>"Ah, yes, well..." </p><p>"Balin-!" Catching the small pouch, Balin smiled as he proudly held his winnings, making Bluebell chuckle.</p><p>"Apologies, Bluebell, we didn't make it seem like-"</p><p>"No need." Enjoying the small wager between the dwarves, Balin smiled in relief. </p><p>"I assume it will be quite the uproar later this evening."</p><p>"This evening? Has something happened?"</p><p>"Why you and Fili, of course."</p><p>"I'm afraid I don't follow..."</p><p>"This is a cause of celebration."</p><p>"O-Oh... u-uhm-" Unsure how to respond, Balin patted her shoulder in reassurance.</p><p>"It is always worth celebrating when a dwarf finds their 'one.' Tonight, you merely need to show up."</p><p>"Should I help with anything? Perhaps I should help in the kitchen-"</p><p>"Nonsense, it's a celebration for you and Fili, you merely need to enjoy yourself."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Lassie. It's a celebration. Enjoy yourself."</p><p>"I-I'm not sure I know how to..." Embarrassed to tell Balin she's never been to a festival, gathering or party of the sort, Balin caught on quick without her having to say so. </p><p>"Think of it like any other day when you have tea with all of us. You had a wonderful time during Yule."</p><p>"O-Oh well, yes, that was my first party... it was fun." Remembering the day of Yule, she sadly smiled. "A lot happened that day..."</p><p>"I apologize, Bell..."</p><p>"No, there is no need, Balin. It's all in the past; I'm fine now."</p><p>"... Lassie." Stopping Bluebell in her track, she turned to see Balin worriedly looking at her. "You needn't force yourself to suppress such a memory. It's best to talk about it."</p><p>Smiling, Bluebell nodded. "I already told Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin what happened; I truly feel better telling them about it-"</p><p>"Bluebell. The scars are always there; it's doesn't disappear just because we ignore them."</p><p>"... I-"</p><p>"Bell!! Hello, Mister Balin-!"</p><p>Chuckling at the hobbit's immense energy, he greeted him as Bluebell ruffled Frodo's untamable curls.</p><p>"Frodo-! You shouldn't be running around here; it can be dangerous. Uncle Bilbo said, so, remember?" Grinning, he apologized as he tugged on Bluebell's hand. </p><p>"You said you'd teach me to make honey lavender scones!"</p><p>"Oh, that's right, I did."</p><p>"Let's go!! Go! Go!!" Jumping around excitedly, Bluebell looked over at Balin. Smiling, he nodded, </p><p>"Can't keep the lad waiting. I'll see you later this evening."</p><p>"..." Leaving with a curt nod, Frodo pulled Bluebell to the kitchens.</p><p>"Perhaps I shouldn't have been so blunt... she's still healing."</p><p>"Master Balin, his majesty is asking for you in the throne room!"</p><p>"I'll be right there."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Bilbo-!" Running into the room with a small plate, he leaps onto the bed.</p><p>"Frodo, my boy, how have you been today?"</p><p>"Look! Bell taught me to make scones!"</p><p>"Oh, that's what the delicious smell was. They look scrumptious."</p><p>"All for you, Uncle Bilbo!"</p><p>"For me?" </p><p>"Both of you." Patting the Bilbo's stomach, he chuckled and caressed Frodo's head. </p><p>"Thank you, my boy." Pulling him into a crushing hug, Frodo giggled. </p><p>"Frodo, did you give Uncle Bilbo the scones?" </p><p>"I did it!" Wiggling out of Bilbo's arms, he lifted the plate with much pride making the other hobbits chuckle.</p><p>"I was afraid you'd be peckish."</p><p>"And you thought right as always, Bell." Smiling, she pushed the doors to close and walked over to Bilbo and Frodo.</p><p>"Frodo, can you put the plate down and help Uncle Bilbo out of bed?"</p><p>"Okay!!" Scurrying to do his task, Bluebell set the table and pulled out Bilbo's armchair.</p><p>"Uncle Bilbo- upside!!" Holding out his hands, Bilbo smiled and gently grasped the offered hands. Surprised, Frodo was able to pull Bilbo out of bed with ease, even if Bilbo helped. </p><p>"You've gotten so strong, Frodo."</p><p>Grinning in pride, Frodo spoke, "Mister Dwalin and Kee helped me get stronger!"</p><p>"I can see that. You train like them, and you'll be able to carry Bluebell when you are older."</p><p>"I can help Bluebell?!" As if sparkles appeared in his eyes, Frodo's expression was sudden determination.</p><p>Chuckling, she set the teacups down, "You're still growing, Frodo. You'll most likely be taller than I or Uncle Bilbo."</p><p>"I want to hurry up and be stronger!!" </p><p>"No need to rush, Frodo. You'll get there." </p><p>"Boo..."</p><p>"For now, Frodo, you should continue to be happy and free."</p><p>"You too, Bell!"</p><p>"..." Thrown off by his response, Bluebell only smiled. Bilbo seeing Bluebell's clenched smile, he glanced at Frodo to know the boy hadn't noticed anything. </p><p>
  <em>'He's still too young to notice...'</em>
</p><p>"Ah-! I forgot to call Kee and Fee!!" </p><p>"I'll can g-"</p><p>"Frodo will get them!" Without waiting for a response, he leaped off his chair and raced out.</p><p>"Frodo-! Be careful!!"</p><p>"Be right back!!" Disappearing in a rush, Bluebell sighed while Bilbo chuckled.</p><p>"Glad to see the boy is still as energetic as ever."</p><p>"Perhaps too much..." Bluebell pinched the bridge of her nose and deeply sighed.</p><p>"There is nothing wrong with the boy being a little energetic, my Bell."</p><p>"... You're right. He's just a child; still, he should be able to do what he wants."</p><p>"... Bluebell. Is there something weighing on your mind?"</p><p>"... It's nothing."</p><p>"Bluebell." Saying her name with a bit more force, she nervously touched the rim of the teacup. </p><p>"... It's-" Hesitating to speak, Bilbo spoke.</p><p>"Bluebell, I know that not everything meant to be said, but you shouldn't allow yourself to endure anything alone. </p><p>I merely wish for you not to be 'alone' again.</p><p>As insignificant as it may seem to you, I wish for you to speak your mind and problems. </p><p>We told you, didn't we? </p><p>Rely on us. We are all here for you." Smiling, Bluebell sadly smiled back.</p><p>"I am sorry, Uncle..."</p><p>"No apologies needed, Bell. I know it's still difficult for you, but we will continue to tell you because we all care for you."</p><p>"... It's just-"</p><p>"I brought Kee and Fee!!" </p><p>"It smells delicious!!" Kili raced to the table with much excitement while Fili grasped Bluebell's hand and placed a kiss.</p><p>Shyly smiling back, Bilbo and Kili grinned at the two, "What a lovely picture."</p><p>"Indeed~ Who knew my brother was such the romantic."</p><p>"Shut it." Fili glared as Kili just chuckled. </p><p>"Awww embarrassed? No need." Fili ignored his brother as Bilbo looked at Bluebell.</p><p>"Bell-"</p><p>"Perhaps another time, Uncle." Reassuring his with a smile, the two dwarves looked at the hobbits confused.</p><p>"Did we interrupt something?"</p><p>"N-No, we were just talking. You both should eat these while they are warm!"</p><p>"Time to dig in!!" </p><p>"Tea?"</p><p>"Frodo wants milk and sugar!!"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, the dwarves had all gathered in the mess hall. Laughter was heard as the dwarves all drank, talked, and sang to their heart's content. Bluebell, unsure of what to do during such an occasion, sat in the corner. The dwarves, of course, refused to let the main reason for the celebration to sit alone. </p><p>"Bluebell, what are you doing in the corner?"</p><p>"Aye, lassie, you are the reason for this celebration!!"</p><p>"Sherry? Ale?"</p><p>"I-I Uhm..." Nervously chuckling, Bluebell was unsure what to say.</p><p>"You are going to make the poor thing pass out. Do give her some space." Dis ordered the rowdy dwarves. "I apologize on their behalf." </p><p>"It's quite alright, I-I'm just a little overwhelmed is all." </p><p>"Well, we can't have that-!"</p><p>"Bluebell, here-!" Kili handed her a pint, and she held it in her hands with much confusion.</p><p>"U-Uhm..."</p><p>"Nothing like a dwarven ale!"</p><p>"I highly doubt that, Kili."</p><p>"Oh, but the ale in Bilbo's home was splendid!"</p><p>"Aye, I remember."</p><p>"Cheers, Bluebell!!"</p><p>"I-I oh... Uhm cheers..." Staring at the pint hesitating, Dis smiled.</p><p>"It's not that strong if you are worried. Bilbo was able to drink 4 to 5 pints before he grew tipsy."</p><p>"Uncle told me that dwarven ale is quite weak compared to the spirits we make back at the Shire." </p><p>"Aye, well... he's right about that..." Dwalin mumbled.</p><p>"Now that I think about it..." Kili nervously laughed as Dis chuckled. </p><p>"Bilbo had ordered a few barrels from the Shire a year back, and these fools had thought it'd be nothing, so they all drank as usual, but ended up looking quite terrible the day after."</p><p>"That wasn't a good morning..." Nori groaned, remembering that day.</p><p>"Enough of that-! I propose a toast-!!"</p><p>"Well, we can't exactly do a toast when it's only Bluebell."</p><p>"Speaking of- where is Fili?"</p><p>"He mentioned something about having to finish a few things. He said he'd be back in time for the celebration... perhaps he's running a little late?"</p><p>"We can always do another toast when he returns!"</p><p>"It wouldn't be as meaningful as the first time."</p><p>"Mmh agreed."</p><p>"Let's just wait until he returns."</p><p>"Agreed!" </p><p>"Perhaps I'll drink when he arrives..."</p><p>"Do you have low tolerance, Bluebell?"</p><p>"Oh well... I just never drank before..."</p><p>"Not once? What of Yule?"</p><p>"I merely had a cup of wine in my hands..."</p><p>"Oh dear, we probably should have you drink something lighter than dwarven ale even if it isn't as strong..." Placing the pint down on the table in front of them, Dis asked a near-by dwarf to get her something much weaker for Bluebell. </p><p>"Thank you, Dis." Embarrassed, Dis smiled.</p><p>"You don't need to force yourself, Bluebell." Placing Bluebell's drink upon the table, she thanked the dwarf. </p><p>"I do want to try, just not sure if I should... Uncle Bilbo says one can be unpredictable if wasted."</p><p>"As long as you don't drink too much, you should be fine." </p><p>"Anyone need an ale?!"</p><p>"I could use another one!"</p><p>"Over here!!" </p><p>"Set em over here!!" Setting the pints of ale onto the table, Bluebell's pint got lost within the many, not even realizing. </p><p>"In any case, we should at least hold a toast-!" Holding up her pint, Bluebell chuckled as she reached for what she thought to be her pint. Raising it in the air and sharing a toast with Dis, Bluebell began to drink. </p><p><em>'It's getting quite warm in here... is it just me??'</em> Thinking nothing of it, Bluebell continues to drink, not realizing she was drinking one of the most strong ales they were serving that night. </p><p>
  <em>'This is quite good...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder when Fili will come- *hiccup* Excuse me...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Fili, where have you been?" </p><p>"Kili, am I late?"</p><p>"Better now than never, but yes, you are a little late. What kept you?"</p><p>"I wanted to finish my tasks for tomorrow."</p><p>"Oh? So you can spend time with Bluebell~ How romantic~."</p><p>"Shut up." </p><p>"It seems rowdier than usual." Handing Fili a pint, Kili shrugged.</p><p>"Well, you and Bluebell are quite the talk of the mountain." </p><p>"Of course it is..." </p><p>"You should be quite proud, Fili!"</p><p>"... Bluebell isn't used to this much attention; she'll be overwhelmed."</p><p>"Bluebell is stronger than you think, she won't startle like a deer." </p><p>"I know that-!" Seeing his brother so worried about Bluebell made him laugh. </p><p>
  <em>'Who'd thought he'd be so protective?'</em>
</p><p>"Amad, is with her, what can go wrong?"</p><p>"Fili~!!! Fili~!!" Hearing a sing-songy voice call his name, Fili turned to see Bluebell smiling but quite flushed.</p><p>"Bell, are you enjoying- Woah-!" Not expecting Bluebell to throw herself into his arms, he staggered while trying to avoid his drink from spilling. "Bluebell, you're quite warm..." Leaning his forehead against hers, she giggled. </p><p>"It's a little~ warm, but-! I'm okay!! He he he!!" Giggling like a child, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I missed Fili!! Did Fili miss me?"</p><p>"I-oh- of course, I did." Baffled over her sudden childish behavior, he wrapped his arm around Bluebell's waist to try and balance herself.</p><p>"Bluebell, how much did you have to drink?" Worried, she was pressured to drink a lot knowing her, she smiled.</p><p>"Just a tinyyyyy bit~!! When I drank, it got really~~~ warm!"</p><p>"Oh, Fili, you're here."</p><p>"Amad... how much did you make her drink?" </p><p>"Only one, but she drank from the wrong pint..." </p><p>"Only one, and she's already like this?" Kili asked, amused while Fili glared at him. </p><p>"She said she's never drunk before, so it's expected she'd be like this." </p><p>"Never seen anyone like this after just one pint!"</p><p>"She's a lightweight, don't make fun." Dis warned as Kili chuckled. </p><p>"Kili! I never told you-!"</p><p>"What did you not tell me, dear Bluebell?" Teasing the hobbit, Fili sighed. </p><p>"Kili..."</p><p>"You and Tauriel are such a sweet couple~!! </p><p>I wish Fili and I can be as good as a couple as you two!!" Kili chuckled as Fili felt his heart warm with affection for Bluebell's confession. </p><p>"Don't worry, Bluebell. You and my brother will be a wonderful couple. In fact, you two are quite the pair-!"</p><p>"Oh, really- you think so!? Yayyy!!!" Giggling, she turned to Dis and pointed,</p><p>"Lady Dis-! I never told you-!!"</p><p>Chuckling, she lowered Bluebell's hand, "What is it, dear?"</p><p>"I'm really~~ glad to have met someone as wonderful as you-!</p><p>You remind me of mama, he he~</p><p>And thank you for birthing someone as great as Fili!!" Circling Fili while giggling like a child, the surrounding dwarves all roared with laughter at the drunken- childlike manner. </p><p>"He and Fili were a lot of work, Bluebell.</p><p>If anyone should be thanking anyone, it's I to you for making my son a better dwarf, even if you don't know it."</p><p>"Oh, ~~ I'm amazing~!" </p><p>"Indeed, you are Bluebell."</p><p>"Bluebell, why don't we-"</p><p>"UNCLE!!" Slipping right out of Fili's grasp, she ran to Bilbo and Thorin. Not expecting Bluebell to be drunk so soon, the sudden open attitude was a surprise to the two. </p><p>"Bluebell, do you-" Chuckling, he pressed his hand against her cheek, "My Bell, you are quite warm, perhaps you had too much to drink-"</p><p>"Just a little~~ cup. Just one, he he~."</p><p>"Bluebell, why don't you take a seat an-" Thorin offered her a cup of water, but she slammed her hands on the table and stared at the two intensely. </p><p>"Uncle Bilbo. Uncle Thorin."</p><p>Unsure whether to laugh or worry for her drunken state, Bilbo and Thorin hid their amusement and answered, "Yes?"</p><p>Smiling brightly, Bluebell giggled, "I love you both very much. Thank you for letting me stay with you!!" </p><p>Bilbo felt his heart melt with affection as he held back a few tears, "You don't need to thank us for that, Bluebell..."</p><p>"He he~ I never told Uncle Bilbo how much I'm thankful for you taking care of me during my faunt years.</p><p>I really~~ love Uncle Bilbo-!! You're the best uncle any hobbit can ask for." Hugging him with another giggle, Bilbo returned the hug.</p><p>"I love you as well, Bluebell." Turning her head to look at Thorin, she whispered loudly, </p><p>"I love Uncle Thorin too." Chuckling, Thorin only patted the top of her head. </p><p>"As do I, Bluebell." </p><p>"Really? Not lying~??" Narrowing her eyes at the dwarven king, the company chuckled at Thorin's flustered expression. </p><p>"O-Of course, not."</p><p>"Yayyy~~!!"</p><p>"Alright, Bluebell." Sighing with much amusement, Fili pried Bluebell off of Bilbo and lifted her into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and let out a satisfied sigh.</p><p>"Fili~." </p><p>
  <em>'Mahal, as if she couldn't be any cuter...!!'</em>
</p><p>"Quite affectionate, ain't she?" Bofur chuckled.</p><p>"Aye, acting, I'd have to compare her with a kitten."</p><p>"She looks smaller in his arms- is she perhaps truly a bunny?" Chuckling, Bilbo rolled his eyes before looking at Fili.</p><p>"Make sure she gets to bed, will you, Fili?" </p><p>"I'll take her to my room."</p><p>"Don't do anything inappropriate now!" Gloin snickered as Nori added,</p><p>"Taking advantage of her now will lead to your death." </p><p>"I NEVER-!!" Whispering with a hiss, Bilbo grasped onto Fili's arm and darkly smiled.</p><p>"Fili~" Feeling a chill go up to his spine, he immediately shook his head.</p><p>"I'd never, Bilbo. I promise upon my own life."</p><p>"I should hope so~."</p><p>"I'm gonna take her to rest now..." Nervously laughing, he walked away from the warning, prey-like eyes of Bilbo. Sighing in relief when he was out of his sight, he felt Bluebell nuzzle again into his neck.</p><p>"Fili... I'm tired..." </p><p>Chuckling, he nuzzled into her hair and readjusted her into his arms, "It'll take a minute. You can wait a little longer, can't you, Bell?"</p><p>"...Mmh." Smiling, he pressed a small kiss on the top of her head and made his way to his quarters.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Mmh... Fili... what about Frodo??" Setting her down onto his bed, she yawned as he fetched a pitcher and towel.</p><p>"He's sleeping in your room. You put him to bed before the celebration, remember?"</p><p>"Mmh... Frodo's asleep, shhhh~~" Chuckling, he poured the water into the empty basin and placed the towel. Twisting the excess water out, he rolled it back up and put it on Bluebell's forehead.</p><p>"How's that?"</p><p>"Cool~ Thank you, Fili."</p><p>"I know you are feeling warm, but it's quite cold in the night. I'll start the fire." Getting up to go light the hearth, Bluebell suddenly grabbed his arm and yelled,</p><p>"No!!"</p><p>"Bell, I'll be right here-"</p><p>"No-! D-Don't g-go near it..."</p><p>"Bell?" Suddenly feeling tremors from her hands, he placed his hand above hers. "Bluebell..."</p><p>"... Fili, I hate fire. </p><p>I-I hate it so much..."</p><p>"... You've never told me this." Taking a seat in front of her, he saw her head was hanging low and still shaking. "Bluebell?"</p><p>"... I hate fire, i-it scares me."</p><p>"There's nothing to be afraid of, Bluebell..." Gently lifting her face, his face softened as her face was with tears. Cupping the side of her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "Bluebell-"</p><p>Hovering her hand over her mark, she wept more, "Every chance <em>he</em> had... <em>he'd</em> use the fire to scar it."</p><p>"... What?"</p><p>Sadly smiling at Fili, Bluebell continued to cry, "<em>He's</em> not here anymore, but... <em>he's</em> always there, somewhere." Pointing to her mind, "Living with <em>him</em> for so long, I can't erase what <em>he's</em> done and told me...</p><p>I told you and Uncle Bilbo what he did, but...</p><p>I'm scared. I was always afraid; I'm still afraid...</p><p>
  <strong>I'm scared.</strong>
</p><p>Nobody would help me...</p><p>Nobody saved me... I was alone... <strong>I was scared-!!</strong>" Screaming and pulling on the covers, she wept as she continued to scream in agony, remembering the pain. Fili grasped both her hands and dragged her into his chest. </p><p><strong>"I was scared-!! Scared!! Alone!! Tired!! Angry-!!"</strong> Struggling against his hold, she continued to scream and cry as Fili only held her in his arms.</p><p>"I-!!</p><p>... I hated everyone.</p><p>I hated everything...</p><p>I hated myself... this mark...</p><p>I had wished death would come for me... if I hadn't been alive...</p><p>I-I'm sorry, Fili... I-I'm not a good person." </p><p>"That's not true, Bluebell. You are and more."</p><p>"... Why can't I believe you?"</p><p>"... You will. Don't worry."</p><p>"Fili... I don't want to be near <em>him</em>."</p><p>"I know. You'll never have to be near <em>him</em>."</p><p>"I don't want to feel that pain again..."</p><p>"You won't."</p><p>"... I want to stay with you. Can I?"</p><p>"Of course. I'll never let you go again."</p><p>"... Fili, the walls are spinning."</p><p>"Close your eyes, and just listen to my voice."</p><p>"I see <em>him</em> in my dreams...</p><p><em>He</em> follows me there..."</p><p>"I'll be with you. When you wake up, I promise to be there."</p><p>"Fili...?"</p><p>"Mmh?"</p><p>"... Are you mad?"</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>"Not telling you this...?"</p><p>"Never."</p><p>"... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Take your time, Bluebell. Even if tomorrow morning, you don't remember this, I'll wait till the day you want to tell me everything."</p><p>"Fili..." Unable to finish her sentence, she went limp in his arms as her breathing softened. </p><p>Laying down with the now sleeping hobbit, Fili brushed the few strands of hair away from her face and pressed his forehead against hers. <em>'Mahal, please let her sleep in peace for at least this one night...'</em></p><p>"Sleep well, Bluebell..." </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." Groaning, Bluebell woke up with a massive headache. </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p>"Mmh... Fili?" Looking up, she saw him holding out a mug </p><p>"It's well past 11."</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry, did I cause you trouble?"</p><p>"No, you were out like a light."</p><p>"Mmh... I remember only drinking one pint... did I do anything?" Feeling embarrassed, Fili chuckled. </p><p>"Only acted cuter than usual."</p><p>"Oh, Yavanna, what did I do?" </p><p>"Don't worry, nothing damaging."</p><p>"Fili-!!" </p><p>Chuckling, he saw beside her and placed a board of fruit and cheese in front of her. "I'm sure you're feeling peckish."</p><p>"First, the headache... I think perhaps I should not drink."</p><p>"I don't know I like your childish drunken state." Pouting at the dwarf, she shoved a grape into his mouth to shut him up. </p><p>"Delicious."</p><p>"You're terrible."</p><p>"Am I?" Gasping with much sarcasm, Bluebell giggled.</p><p>"Did I really not do anything stupid?"</p><p>"No, you didn't. You just talked to me for a moment before passing out."</p><p>"... Did I say anything odd?"</p><p>"... No. Nothing of the sorts."</p><p>"... Oh."</p><p>"Well, I should go get you some real food-"</p><p>"Fili."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"... I spoke about <em>him</em>, didn't I?"</p><p>"... For a moment."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I know you don't like speaking about it, Bluebell, but-"</p><p>"No. I should talk. I only told you briefly of..."</p><p>"Bluebell-"</p><p>"Balin was right... I shouldn't try and suppress everything alone...</p><p><em>I need to talk to someone</em>."</p><p>"... Are you sure?"</p><p>Smiling, she nodded, "Would you... listen to me?"</p><p>"Always."</p><p>Sitting back down on the bed, Bluebell spoke as Fili listened. It was one of the first steps to Bluebell's recovery.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. (VII). Words & Actions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Practically giving Bluebell a heart attack, she reprimands him quite harshly for the first time.<br/>As the dwarves and Bilbo know she was strict with Frodo out of concern, Frodo doesn't see it. </p><p>Frodo not understanding why Bluebell was so harsh, he says some things he finds to regret later on. </p><p>Frodo and Bluebell's first fight-!</p><p>And news...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh... this should be interesting.<br/>I rewatched TOTR trilogy after 4 years and I have to say I missed this emotional roller coaster :D<br/>Got more ideas and angst... ugh, damn me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like any other day, Frodo would run around Erebor with undying energy in every step. Although warned from Bluebell not to run around Erebor, especially when crossing through the halls and bridges, Frodo found it more exhilarating to run as fast as possible through the dangerous cross-bridges. Without care nor understanding the dangers of running, he ran through as usual until that afternoon- </p><p>All he remembers at that moment is Bluebell screaming. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Grinning ear to ear, Frodo ran through the halls, grasping onto what he found. <em>'I can't wait to show Bell-!'</em></p><p>"Where are you off to in a hurry, little one?" A passing dwarf asked, chuckling.</p><p>"Showing Bell what I found-!!"</p><p>"Do be careful, laddie."</p><p>"Yeah-!!" Not really listening to the warning, the dwarf chuckled and continued on his way. </p><p>"Master Frodo, watch yourself in the cross-bridge!"</p><p>"Laddie, don't trip!" Left and right, the dwarves he passed warned him, but Frodo didn't listen as he was too excited to find Bluebell. </p><p>Coming to an immediate halt, Frodo backed up a few steps to see Bluebell across from where he was. Peeking around the pillars, he saw Bluebell was walking with Bilbo, Thorin, and a few of the usual company. He happily yelled out to Bluebell.</p><p>"Bluebell!!" Hearing him calling for her, Bluebell turned to see Frodo jumping and waving.</p><p>Chuckling, she waved back and yelled, "Frodo, we're going to have lunch soon."</p><p>"Oh-! No, wait, I need to show Bell what I found-!!"</p><p>"Alright, you can show me afterward-"</p><p>"No, No! Bell, look, look-!!" Taking off again, he ran past the pillars and towards the cross-bridge making Bluebell pick up her pace a little. </p><p>"Frodo-! Slow down-"</p><p>"Look, Bell!! Look!!" Holding his hand in the air and waving it, Bluebell didn't pay attention as Frodo was running through the cross-bridge.</p><p>"Frodo, I'll look, but please slow down-!!"</p><p>"I'm okay, I always am careful-!! Look at this, Bell, ahh-!!" Tripping over his feet, he tumbled over the bridge. </p><p>"FRODO!!!!" </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps it's today?"</p><p>"Oh, to Yavanna above, I dear pray it is." Bilbo groaned.</p><p>"Bilbo, how is your back feeling?"</p><p>"Wonderful, Thorin, what do you think?" The dwarves behind him chuckled. </p><p>"Perhaps don't ask such obvious questions, Uncle?" Fili said with Thorin sighing.</p><p>"Thank you, Fili."</p><p>"Any more of those obvious questions, and he'll be jabbing you with Sting, he will." Dwalin chuckled at the thought.</p><p>"I'd say he'd kick him out of Erebor." Balin remarked.</p><p>"Maybe nothing that harsh, but maybe out of the room?" Ori asked.</p><p>"You are all a headache." Bilbo groaned. </p><p>"Bluebell-!!"</p><p>"Oh, it looks like Frodo is back from the garden." Bilbo smiled, seeing the hobbit boy waving at them. Bluebell turned and smiled while waving back. </p><p>"Frodo, we're going to have lunch soon." Seeing him peek to the side of the pillar as he walked to try and see Bluebell made everyone chuckle. </p><p>"Oh-! No, wait, I need to show Bell what I found-!!" Lifting his hand, Bluebell couldn't see it from a distance. </p><p>"Alright, you can show me afterward-"</p><p>"No, No! Bell, look, look-!!" Suddenly running past the pillars and towards the cross-bridge, Bluebell felt slight panic arise as she picked up her pace to the other side of the bridge. </p><p>"Frodo-! Slow down-"</p><p>"Look, Bell!! Look!!" Holding his hand in the air and waving it, Bluebell didn't pay attention as Frodo was running through the cross-bridge.</p><p>"Frodo, I'll look, but please slow down-!!" Seeing as he wasn't paying attention to where he was running made Bluebell all the more nervous.</p><p>"I'm okay, I always am careful-!! Look at this, Bell, ahh-!!" Tripping over his feet, he tumbled over the bridge. </p><p>"FRODO!!!!" Throwing her hands on the bridge, a thick branch appeared around the bridge and stretched out towards Frodo while Fili and Dwalin had run past Bluebell and practically thrown themselves off the bridge to catch Frodo. </p><p>Dwalin having missed Frodo by a hair, Fili had caught the edge of his shirt. Dwalin immediately grabbed Fili to make sure he won't fall as Fili pulled Frodo up slowly while the branch had grown under Frodo as a safety net just in case. Slowly pulling them up, he tossed Frodo to Thorin, who set him on the ground. </p><p>Frodo, unable to process the danger that just happened, stood in silence as Bilbo and Thorin looked to see if he was injured. Bluebell then entered the picture with much panic. </p><p>"Frodo, are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Frantically checking the boy, Frodo nodded and smiled. </p><p>"Fee caught me, so I'm fine, but Bell-! Look what I-"</p><p>"FRODO BAGGINS!" Flinching at the sudden change of tone, he looked up to see Bluebell was looking at him with scary eyes.</p><p>"B-Bell?"</p><p>"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! </p><p>I TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO NEVER RUN THROUGH THE HALLS AND ESPECIALLY NOT THE BRIDGES! THERE ARE NO RAILINGS, AND THIS MOUNTAIN GOES DOWN FOR MILES; WHAT WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF FILI, MASTER DWALIN, OR I HAD NOT CAUGHT YOU?!"</p><p>"B-But..."</p><p>"Frodo, my boy, that was very dangerous. I had told you not to run around the bridges, had I not?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, Uncle Bilbo... but Bell-" Looking back at Bluebell, he saw she was still furious.</p><p>"Frodo, do you understand just how frightening this was right now?! </p><p>You could've gotten very much hurt or even worse! I told you not to run around these halls and bridges many times!!" Frodo was now in tears as Bluebell reprimanded the boy. </p><p>"Bluebell, I think that is enough now. He is safe, nothing major has happened." Bilbo reassured Bluebell as she took a breath. Taking a deep breath once more, she kneeled in front of Frodo and wiped his tears away.</p><p>"Frodo, you have to understand just how-"</p><p>"-you." Muttering something under his breath, she didn't quite catch it. </p><p>"Frodo?"</p><p>"You are the same as...</p><p>I-I only w-wanted to show Bell... b-but y-you're y-yelling j-just like him...</p><p>I-I..."</p><p>"F-Frodo..."</p><p><strong>"I HATE BLUEBELL!!! YOU ARE JUST AS SCARY AS PAPA!!"</strong> Running away from the group, Bluebell panicked once more, </p><p>"Frodo!!"</p><p>"I got him, Bell." Fili reassured as he ran after the crying hobbit. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Bluebell, my dear, don't take his words to heart. He merely doesn't understand why you were so angry with him."</p><p>"... Yes, Uncle." </p><p>"It's best to let him cool down a bit on his own. I'm sure Fili will keep an eye on him." Thorin reassured Bluebell as he gently nudged her to their original destination. </p><p>"That was quite the scene..."</p><p>"Dwalin..." Bilbo sighed as Balin pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I apologize for my idiot brother, Bluebell." Dryly chuckling at the apology, she shook her head as Dwalin awkwardly scratched the back of his neck with a meek apology.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Small hiccups and sniffles echoed around the garden cave; Fili came into the garden to see Frodo curled up in a ball beside the tree. Sadly smiling, he gently closed the door and walked over to the weeping hobbit. Taking a seat beside him, he waited for the hobbit to finish crying. Looking at Frodo reminded Fili of the many times when he and Kili would fight- Kili would want to be alone for a moment before wanting comfort and to apologize immediately for what he did. </p><p>"F-Fee..." Retreating from deep in memory, he looked to see Frodo was no longer crying but sniffling. Chuckling, he took out a handkerchief and wiped away the remaining stray tears.</p><p>"Frodo, that was very dangerous earlier."</p><p>"..." Remembering the yelling, he turned away from Fili and folded his arms in defiance. </p><p>
  <em>'Mahal, he may be a bit harder to ease than Kili was...' </em>
</p><p>"Bell... yelled just like Papa..."</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, I see now...'</em>
</p><p>"She did. Do you know why she yelled at you?"</p><p>"Because Frodo didn't listen... </p><p>She got mad at me because I didn't listen..."</p><p>"That's right-"</p><p>"Bell... might've hit me like Papa."</p><p>"Frodo." Turning Frodo to face him, Fili looked him straight in the eye and said sternly. "She would never harm you."</p><p>"...How does Fee know?"</p><p>"... Frodo, even if I explain to you, you may not understand just how much Bluebell has protected you. You will appreciate it when you are much older, but for now, understand that Bluebell will never hurt you intentionally. </p><p>She cares for you very much." With a comforting smile, he ruffled Frodo's hair, "Bluebell yelled at you because she cares."</p><p>"... Bluebell really won't hurt me like Papa?"</p><p>"Of course not, if anything, I doubt she'll have to heart ever to hurt you."</p><p>"... But Bluebell yelled at me. </p><p>Bluebell never yelled at me before..."</p><p>"I'm sure it was scary, but Frodo, like you said earlier, what did you do wrong?"</p><p>"I didn't listen..."</p><p>"That's right. What did you not listen about?"</p><p>"... N-Not to run in the mountain, but mainly the cross-bridges." Seeing that Frodo understood why for earlier, Fili decided to show him directly Bluebell's fear. </p><p>"Frodo, can you come with me?" Holding out his hand, Frodo took the offered hand, and the two left the garden. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"My Bell, try and have a little to eat." Bilbo urged as Bluebell nudged her food around her plate.</p><p>"Sorry, Uncle Bilbo..."</p><p>"... Is it what Frodo said that's bothering you?" Sadly smiling, she placed her fork down.</p><p>"Perhaps it's pathetic to be saddened over something like that, isn't it?"</p><p>"Bluebell-"</p><p>"You only had the best intentions, Bluebell. Frodo is a smart boy, he'll understand." Thorin reassured, smiling. </p><p>"I hope so..." Bilbo and Thorin shared a look as Bluebell continued to sulk.</p><p>
  <em>'She must be upset over Frodo comparing her to <strong>him</strong>...'</em>
</p><p>Silence filled the room until a knock echoed, "Come in."</p><p>"Pardon me for interrupting." A dwarf soldier entered with a few letters in hand. Handing Thorin the letters, he whispered in Thorin's ear, and Bilbo saw Thorin's face darkening.</p><p>"Thorin?" Nodding, he thanked the dwarf and told him to call for Balin to the Throne room. Leaving the room, Bluebell noticed Thorin hastily looking through the contents of the letters.</p><p>"Uncle?" Taking a moment to look at Bluebell, he smiled briefly, </p><p>"I'm sorry, but it seems I am needed, excuse me." Gathering the opened letters, he stood up to leave. </p><p>Placing a hand over his arm, Bilbo could feel how tense he was, "Thorin is everything alright?"</p><p>Straining a smile, Thorin kissed Bilbo's hand, "Let us talk afterward." Leaving the two alone, they glanced to see the closing door a glimpse of Dwalin, Ori, and a few knowing merchants.</p><p>"I do wonder that was about..."</p><p>"Perhaps something about the trading port in Laketown?" Bluebell asked as Bilbo wondered.</p><p>"I don't think Laketown has finished repairing. Well, whatever it is, it'll be known later on."</p><p>"I do hope it's nothing serious; I've never seen Uncle Thorin so tense..."</p><p>"He looked quite unsure, didn't he?" Nodding, the two hobbits wondered what that was all about. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Fee, why are we here?" Frodo asked, looking at the cross-bridge.</p><p>"Frodo, look down." Wondering why he did as asked and looked down to feel a sudden uneasiness and nervousness in his stomach. As if for the first time, Frodo looked. </p><p>"This mountain has many roads and bridges to cross across. It deep and a long way down; if you had fallen, there is no knowing to where you would've landed." Taking a few steps back, Frodo gulped and looked up to Fili. Smiling down at the scared hobbit, he patted his head in comfort.</p><p>"Bluebell was scared you'd get hurt after seeing you trip over yourself and fall off the bridge."</p><p>"... I said she was like Papa, I-I..." Tears poured down his cheeks as he began to feel immense guilt. Balling his hands into a tiny fist, he tried to wipe away the never-ending tears.</p><p>"I said mean things to Bluebell-!!"</p><p>"Let's go apologize to Bluebell, hm?" Nodding, Fili held back a chuckle as he wiped away the remaining tears and picked the hobbit into his arms.</p><p>"Fee is going help me?" Grasping the handkerchief, Frodo asked worriedly. </p><p>"Only if you want." Nodding quite eagerly, Fili chuckled. "Alright, let's go to Bluebell."</p><p>"Oh-! Fee, I need to go back to the garden."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I want to give Bluebell sorry flowers." </p><p>"What a good idea." </p><p>"Fee, did Bell make this for you?" Lifting the handkerchief, Fili smiled.</p><p>"She did; it has my symbol and name." Pointing to the corner of the handkerchief, Frodo stared at the detailing.</p><p>"Bell always makes pretty things." </p><p>"She does, doesn't she?"</p><p>"Mmh-!! Bluebell is the best!!" </p><p>"Make sure you tell Bluebell." Fili reminded, and Frodo has never nodded so eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle Bilbo, I can't seem to find the cookbook you mentioned."</p><p>"Not on the shelves?"</p><p>"Not that I can see."</p><p>"Perhaps it's on my desk." Checking the mess of papers that littered the desk, she dug under the piles to finally see the large hardcover. </p><p>"I found it-!!"</p><p>"Oh, Bluebell, could you get my journal as well?"</p><p>"The red leather-bound?"</p><p>"That's that one." Grabbing the journal, she took a sneak peek to see it was almost finished. Glimpsing through the journal, she smiled, recognizing what he was writing.</p><p>"Uncle, are you writing the stories of your adventure?" </p><p>"I am, I thought perhaps you and Frodo would like to read it. I know I never told you in detail.</p><p>You still read to Frodo at night, don't you?"</p><p>"I'd love to, and I'm sure Frodo would too... but perhaps he'd prefer to hear it from you instead."</p><p>"Bluebell... do not take what he said to heart."</p><p>Sadly smiling, she took a seat beside Bilbo as she took her hand into his. "I'm sure Fili will help him see that you were only concerned."</p><p>"... I shouldn't have yelled at him. He's heard and seen enough as it is, I don't need to add more onto his fear."</p><p>"Bluebell, there is a clear difference between what you and Drogo did."</p><p>"Even still..."</p><p>"Bluebell, you apologized and was going to comfort him, weren't you? Before Frodo yelled back at you."</p><p>"Well yes... but, that doesn't change the fact I-"</p><p>"Bluebell." Firmly squeezing her hand, she stopped speaking. "There will be times when you need to be firm and strict for Frodo is still very much a child."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"My Bell, there was nothing wrong with you talking the way you did to Frodo. It was a dangerous situation, and you were worried about his safety. Did I not yell at you many times when you were younger?"</p><p>"Yes, but that was because-" Coming to a realization, Bluebell only let out a knowing oh, Bilbo smiled. </p><p>"Of course, no parent likes to make their child cry, but sometimes it is necessary to help them. But in the end, as long as the child knows the reason why."</p><p>"You are right, as always, Uncle." Chuckling, he shook his head.</p><p>"You give me too much credit sometimes."</p><p>"Well, when you are right, you are right. There is no helping it." Falling into a comfortable silence, the two fell deep into their books, not even realizing Balin had been calling them a few times.</p><p>"Bluebell." Tapping the hobbit's shoulder, she flinched from the sudden touch and looked up from her book. "I apologize, lassie, I didn't mean to frighten you."</p><p>"Master Balin, oh no, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."</p><p>"You were quite engrossed with that book." Balin chuckled as Bluebell shyly smiled, closing the book. Bilbo finished the last of his writing and looked up. </p><p>"Balin, what can I do for you?"</p><p>"Thorin has called for you-"</p><p>"Oh? It's unlike him to call for me in my state."</p><p>"He did worry, but knowing you, he knew you'd come either way."</p><p>"And he's right." Chuckling, he struggled to get off the bed as Bluebell helped. "Thank you, my Bell. Shall we get going?" Looking at Balin and heading towards the door, Balin looked back at Bluebell. </p><p>"Lassie, you as well."</p><p>"Me?" Staring at Balin, confused and over to Bilbo, he was just as lost.</p><p>"It wouldn't be odd if we were eating together, but I'd assume this is work-related."</p><p>"It is."</p><p>"And the reason to bring Bluebell is...?"</p><p>"It'd be faster to know everything when we get there."</p><p>"Is something the matter, Balin?"</p><p>"...Well..."</p><p>"Uhm Master Balin, did I cause any trouble?"</p><p>"No, no, lassie. You aren't in trouble, that much I am sure." Still lost in the conversation, Bilbo sighed and looked back to Bluebell.</p><p>"Let's at least give him a chance to explain why." Nodding, they set off to meet with Thorin.</p><p>"Bilbo, are you sure you are alright?" Balin asked worriedly. Bilbo chuckled and patted his friend's back.</p><p>"I may be quite uncomfortable, but I can still walk and do mundane tasks."</p><p>"I only ask-"</p><p>"I know, Balin. I won't tear your beard off, be at ease." Chuckles echoed through the mountain halls. Once inside, the dwarven council, merchants greeted the two while Dis sat beside Thorin, muttering to one another. The two hobbits could feel the tension filling in the room. </p><p>"Your highness." The dwarven council rose from their seats and greeted their consort as Bilbo smiled, asking some of them how they were.</p><p>"Lady Bluebell, it's a pleasure to meet you in person." Nervously bowing back in greeting, Bilbo shooed them away like flies and had them sit back down. </p><p>"Bilbo, I'm sorry for making you come all the way here-"</p><p>"Hush. I could've used the walk." Helping Bilbo down to his seat, Bluebell stood behind him. </p><p>"Bluebell, what are you doing? Sit." Bilbo said at the empty seat beside him.</p><p>"Uncle... that wouldn't be proper..." Glancing at some of the dwarves staring at Bluebell, she refused to cause Dis glare at the staring dwarves.</p><p>"The lot of you, eyes front and stop your staring-!! You're making her uncomfortable!!" Some flustered, looked away as others cleared their throats, and pretended they didn't stare. Bluebell, not sure why they were staring at her in the first place, glanced at Dis. She muttered under her breath about nosy old dwarves while Thorin, Bilbo, Balin, and Dwalin were covering up their chuckles. </p><p>"Come now, Bluebell. Take a seat."</p><p>"..." Reluctantly taking a seat, she leaned herself more towards Bilbo as she could still feel the stares of the dwarves. </p><p>"Now then, will someone please tell me why Bluebell and myself have been summoned? I assume something has happened if you summoned me after his majesty here decreed I'd not to be disturbed until our child is born." With much sass in his voice, Dwalin didn't hold back his chuckle. </p><p>Hoping he had lightened up the mood, Bilbo saw Thorin brows were more furrowed than usual. "Thorin?"</p><p>"Bilbo, there have been rumors for the past year about trading getting difficult."</p><p>"That's bound to happen a few times with supplies getting lost or raided by thieves or other enemies. This isn't news."</p><p>"Yes, but this isn't the case, but rather our source of grains has slowly been growing quite low..."</p><p>"How much so?" One of the council spoke as Bilbo was passed the papers. </p><p>"It's reduced to half-"</p><p>"Half?! That's impossible if it were winter, I'd understand the sudden reduction yet it's just barely summer-!"</p><p>
  <em>'That doesn't make sense... is it possible-' </em>
</p><p>"That's why we've called for Bluebell..."</p><p>"How can I help?" Bluebell asked. Thorin smiled, thankful for her enthusiasm, but shook his head. </p><p>"Lord Elrond has said that he is arriving within the week with Tharkun and a few unexpected guests. "</p><p>"Gandalf and unexpected guests?"</p><p>"He says they are hoping to speak with you."</p><p>"Me?" </p><p>"Thorin, you could've told this to Bluebell before."</p><p>"It was the rumors I've been told that concerned me of Bluebell's well-being..."</p><p>"My well-being...?" Dis saw the dwarves around them whispering amongst one another and looked to Balin to stop their conversation. Having the same thought, Balin interjected. </p><p>"Perhaps this will be best to continue when Lord Elrond arrives."</p><p>"Bluebell, I'm sorry, but could you leave us?"</p><p>"O-Oh, alright." Baffled by the sudden request to leave, she didn't say anything of it and left. Once the door closed, the dwarves spoke out loud.</p><p>"She is the <em>'child of Yavanna?</em>'"</p><p>"I hadn't thought such a precious child such as her existed anymore."</p><p>"She seemed quite small compared to his highness-"</p><p>"Can she truly handle the task?" Bilbo was unsure whether to be mad or happy that the dwarves were talking about Bluebell looked to Thorin and Dis. </p><p>"Why call her and make her leave? You had yet to explain anything, if it was to tell her about Lord Elrond and Gandalf's visit, why not tell her after all this?"</p><p>"... It has everything to do with Bluebell."</p><p>"I don't follow." Raising a brow, Thorin sighed as Dis smacked her brother's arm. </p><p>"And you-! You can't just decide to say things like that suddenly -!!"</p><p>"I wasn't sure how to ask or delicately word it."</p><p>"Obviously not-!!! She has been through enough; we shouldn't make her do anything she wouldn't want to do- no, she shouldn't do this!" </p><p>"I'm not sure if we have any other choice-"</p><p>"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME?!!" Bilbo was fed up being on the side and not understanding what they were saying. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Your highness-"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Frodo, what's wrong?" Hearing Frodo stop in his track, Fili turned to see Frodo looking to the floor with his shoulders drooping. </p><p>"What if Bell is still mad at me?"</p><p>"I very much doubt that." </p><p>"Mmh... I'm scared, Fee." </p><p>"Frodo." Looking up, Fili kneeled and smiles. "She won't be mad, I promise. Just make sure you tell her what we practiced, yeah?"</p><p>"Mmh." Grasping tighter onto the bouquet, he followed behind Fili as they searched for Bluebell. Going to the usual spots, they found it empty of her. Asking the familiar dwarves, they all shook their heads, unsure of where she was. Finding it odd, Fili decided to go to Thorin.</p><p><em>'Balin mentioned something about a meeting held... perhaps I shouldn't bother them... but-'</em> Looking down at Frodo, he saw that the boy was getting saddened as more time passed.</p><p>
  <em>'... Perhaps he wouldn't mind, it's only for a few seconds, after all.'</em>
</p><p>Stopping by the council room, Fili can hear the loud voices muffled by the doors, <em>'Then again... it sounds like they are busy...'</em></p><p>"Fee, maybe I can apologize tomorrow. Bell probably doesn't want to see me..."</p><p>
  <em>'And again, we are taking a turn.'</em>
</p><p>"Frodo, do you mind waiting for me? I'm going to ask Uncle and Bilbo if they know where Bluebell is."</p><p>"Okay..." Ruffling his hair, he shyly smiled. </p><p>Walking up towards the door, he stopped to hear Bluebell's name yelled back and forth.</p><p><em>'Bluebell? What are they talking about??'</em> Deciding to take the alternate route, he went towards the side entrance and listened to the voices yelling on top of one another.</p><p>
  <em>'What in Mahal's name are they arguing about now?'</em>
</p><p>"SILENCE."</p><p>"Thorin, you cannot be serious about asking Bluebell of this-"</p><p>"I don't see what other choices we have..."</p><p>"The outskirts of Mirkwood-! I'm sure if we ask King Thranduil-"</p><p>"Bilbo. You now know as much as I do, it cannot be done."</p><p>"Your highness, if she is the child of Yavanna, a task such as this is quite nothing-"</p><p>"Nothing-??" Glaring at the dwarf, the room became silent as Bilbo's voice grew dark. "How dare you-"</p><p>"Y-Your Highness, I did not mean any ill will-"</p><p>"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY NIECE HAS BEEN THROUGH?!</p><p>SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH HELL ALL HER LIFE, ALMOST DIED AND JUST I'VE JUST GOTTEN HER BACK AND YOU-"</p><p>"Bilbo-!!" Balin and Dis pulled the fuming hobbit back into his seat. </p><p>"Ghivashel. Breathe." Worried, Thorin tried to comfort his consort while Dwalin glared at the foolish council dwarf. Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, the rest of the council members stayed silent. </p><p>"... Let me be there when you ask Bluebell of the task with Lord Elrond."</p><p>"Of course, Bilbo-"</p><p>"I shall be leaving first..."</p><p>"Dwalin-"</p><p>"I can go by myself." Getting up from his seat, he ignored the worried looks and walked out through the side entrance. Halfway through and Bilbo stopped to see Fili leaning against the entrance. </p><p>"Fili..."</p><p>"... What did they want of Bluebell?" </p><p>"Fili-"</p><p>"Tell me.</p><p>Please." Seeing the desperation in his eyes, Bilbo sighed. How could he deny him what he wanted to know when Fili was worried about Bluebell as much as he was, perhaps more.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for helping me gather these plants, Master Nori. I overheard a miner speak of them."</p><p>"Mahal, Bell, you could've hurt yourself. I know you are sturdy and all, but it's still dangerous to just climb the side of the Erebor for some useless greens." Giggling, she thanked the dwarf before separating to their destination. </p><p><em>'I could've grown them myself... but-'</em> Looking down at the basketful of plants, she sadly smiled,<em> 'Well, better than exhausting myself...'</em></p><p><em>'That reminds me perhaps I should make Frodo's favorite soup- oh-!'</em> Stopping in her track, she saw Frodo sitting by the pillars. </p><p>"Frodo??"</p><p>"B-Bell-!!" Startled to see her, he panicked and fell off his seat, making Bluebell panic and run to him. </p><p>"Frodo, are you alright?" </p><p>"I-I'm okay." Shyly looking up, he saw Bluebell was dusting off his shirt and pants. "B-Bell...?"</p><p>Smiling at the boy, Frodo felt flustered for once, "U-Uhm..." Chuckling, Bluebell got back on her feet and held out her hand, "I found some vegetables and herbs on the side of the mountain. I thought of making your favorite mushroom soup and mincepie." </p><p>"... Bell isn't mad at me?" Sadly smiling, she shook her head, </p><p>"I startled you earlier, didn't I? I'm sorry, Frodo, I was just...</p><p>You frightened me when I saw you fall, so I ended up yelling at you, and I shouldn't have. Can you forgive me?" </p><p>"N-No, B-Bell, I- uh-" Frantically waving his hands, he noticed they were empty and turned to see the forgotten bouquet on the floor. Retrieving the forgotten bouquet, he shakily held it to Bluebell,</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Bell. I-I didn't mean to make Bell sad; I was naughty a-and I-I- o-oh..." Seeing the tears beginning to fill his eyes, Bluebell couldn't help but smile. </p><p>"Frodo." Kneeling again, she gently grasped his shaking hands, "Thank you, and of course, I forgive you. Can you forgive me?"</p><p>"Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry, Bell. I'm very sorry; I love you very much-!!" Fat tears rolled down his cheeks as he continued to apologize. Bluebell smiled as she used the edge of her sleeve to dry the tears.</p><p>"I know, Frodo, I'm sorry too. I love you very much, as well."</p><p>"Very much?"</p><p>"More than I can ever express." Letting the last of the tears roll, he sniffled and apologized again. Bluebell chuckled. </p><p>"All is forgiven. Now let's get you washed up and have lunch, hm?" </p><p>"Bell..." Tugging on her sleeve, he held up the bouquet. "For Bell."</p><p>"It's beautiful, Frodo, thank you." Kissing his forehead, he smiled.  </p><p>"Fee helped me."</p><p>"Oh, did he?"</p><p>"Mmh, he also helped me practice to say sorry to Bell." </p><p>"Oh, I'll have to thank him later." Smiling, she held out her hand again, and Frodo happily took it. </p><p>"Can we also have an apple pie?"</p><p>"That's Uncle Bilbo's favorite- oh. Of course."</p><p>"Hee hee~" Ruffling his hair, Frodo smile grew brighter, "We have to make a lot fo Uncle Thorin, Fee and Kee, and-" Continuing with the names, Bluebell smiled, "Perhaps enough for everyone?"</p><p>"Yes-!!"</p><p>"Alright then, I'm going to need an assistant to help me, but where can I get a reliable assistant~."</p><p>"Me!! I can help!!"</p><p>"Wonderful-!" Pulling Frodo into her arms, he giggled as she peppered Frood's cheek with butterfly kisses.</p><p>"Bell~!!"</p><p>"Alright, off we go!!"</p><p>"Apple pie!!"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Frodo, can you pick some basil and parsley for me?"</p><p>"Okay!" Running off to the herbs, Bluebell hovered over the growing roses. Helping the slightly wilted rise back to full health, she noticed a few leaves beside the roses were in terrible condition. Concerned, she held the dead leaf grow back to life, but to see behind the tall grass were dead plants all withered and rotted to the ground. </p><p>"You poor things... I'm so sorry." Helping them grow back to their original health, she sighed in relief when they grew back but felt an uneasiness grow over her.</p><p>
  <em>'... They should've been fine; I've helped Uncle Bilbo grow them since I've arrived.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A little dehydration from sunlight... but to that extent... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Should I be worried...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike> <em>In Bluebell's life, there was no such thing as coincidence.</em> </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. (VIII). All Nighters & Recovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A small detour for more fluff :D</p><p>Our poor dwarven prince has gotten quite annoyed with his princely duties interrupting his time with Bluebell. Fed up, he decides to try and finish them all the following week causing himself to pull too many all-nighters. </p><p>Ignoring his Uncle telling him to take break, Thorin tells Bluebell of his nephew's situation. Seeing Fili's deteriorate, Bluebell takes it upon herself to nurse her prince and help him relax. </p><p>FLUFF FLUFFFFF~~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(WARNING): This is going to be so cheesy, and hopefully cute to some... I warned you.<br/>AGAIN. VERY. CHEESYYYYYYYYYY.</p><p>Apologies for the long wait- art block is terrible</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bluebell loved to spend time with FIli no matter what they were doing or how short the time was- from talking to one another over afternoon tea to walking one to their destination and using that moment to talk. Bluebell cherished every moment, no matter how small. </p><p>Fili, on the other hand... didn't like that he was constantly interrupted or busy to spend time with Bluebell properly. </p><p>The last straw was when he was dragged back to work by frantic merchants.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I had thought you'd be with the miners all day." </p><p>"Bofur had helped me get away for a little while~" Grinning as he closed Bluebell's book and took it away from her view, She worriedly looked at Fili. </p><p>"Fili. You shouldn't neglect your duties..."</p><p>"Do you not wish for me to be here?" Acting as if her words saddened him, she became flustered and shook her head. </p><p>"N-No-! I- I mean I do, but- I meant I'm just worried you'll be in trouble- I just Uhm..." Chuckling, Fili pulled Bluebell into his arms. "You enjoy my flustered state, don't you...?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Fili-!!" </p><p>"Can't I spend the remainder of my time with you in my arms?" Genuinely asking, Bluebell smiled.</p><p>"Is that a command or a request?"</p><p>"Never a command. A request, amrâlimê. Please?" Wrapping her arms around his waist, she allowed him to nuzzle into her neck. "Your presence always puts me at ease."</p><p>Chuckling, she shook her head, "You are quite the dramatic, Fili."</p><p>"It's only the truth." Glancing up, Fili raised his head, smiling. Blushing at the comment, she shyly smiled back and pressed a small kiss on his beard. </p><p>"Hm? Did I feel the wind pass by?" Pouting, she raised her kiss to his cheek.</p><p>"Perhaps a butterfly... hm, it was quite soft, might've been the furs." Blushing brighter and pouting, she looked away. </p><p>"Well, I'm sorry if my kisses are all too soft."</p><p>"Amrâlimê, I apologize. amrâlimê~" Still pouting, he leaned against her forehead and smiled, </p><p>"I merely wished for you to give me a kiss."</p><p>"... I did."</p><p>"Here." Pointing to his lips, she felt as if her head has exploded. </p><p>"T-There...?!"</p><p>"Won't you?"</p><p>"... W-Why, can't you?"</p><p>"Mmh~ if you wish, but I'd love for amrâlimê to be the first to initiate the kiss~" Grinning, she could feel her cheeks growing warmer. </p><p>"..." Smiling, he saw Bluebell was growing redder by the second. Shyly looking up, she quickly covered his eyes and closed the small gap between them. Pressing her lips onto his, she immediately backed away and buried her face into her hands.</p><p>Chuckling, Fili pulled Bluebell back into his arms and cuddled with much happiness. "Thank you, amrâlimê." A muffled noise was all Bluebell said, making Fili smile grow wider and tighten his arms around her. </p><p>
  <em>'So adorable~!!'</em>
</p><p>As Fili continued to cuddle with Bluebell happily, his body grew rigid, and Bluebell could feel annoyance radiate out of him as she heard the doors open.</p><p>"Fili-" Trying to get Fili to not yell at another messenger, Fili turned his head with much irritation and anger. </p><p>"Your highness..." Fili glared at the dwarf who called for him and didn't bother with hiding his annoyance. </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"...I'm afraid you are needed in the royal halls-"</p><p>"If it's another dispute between the ancient council-members, you can count me out. I'm sure my Uncle can easily-"</p><p>"I'm afraid his majesty is quite busy with the miners and council. He'd asked you to help with the dispute between the merchants..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I'm afraid his majesty asked for Prince Fili to make haste..." </p><p>"...I'll be right out." Nodding in acknowledgment, he practically ran out the doors and waited for Fili to come out. </p><p>If there was one thing the dwarves of Erebor have come to learn was to <strong>NEVER INTERRUPT HIS TIME WITH BLUEBELL UNLESS EREBOR ITSELF HAS COME TO RUIN</strong>. The few times he was asked to go back to his duties, no matter if the dwarf were a messenger or the one who sent the message, they would be seeing a very long week of work piled against them from their dwarven Prince who only looked at them with a murderous smile.</p><p>"Looks like you are needed." Bluebell smiled as Fili sighed and leaned against her shoulder.</p><p>"I can ignore my duties like Kili..."</p><p>"But, you won't."</p><p>"....But I won't." Deeply sighing again, he lifted his head and sadly smiled, "Yes, you're right..." </p><p>Chuckling, Bluebell re-adjusted his jacket and smiled, "I'll be right here when you finish. We can have supper together."</p><p>"I thought you were eating with Bilbo tonight?"</p><p>"I asked Uncle if I could spend time with you..." Shyly admitting, Fili felt happiness glow inside him and hugged Bluebell again.</p><p>"Then, I shall see you for supper. I am sorry, amrâlimê, our time keeps being interrupted..."</p><p>"Don't be. I know how busy you can be; you are a prince after all. If anything, I should apologize for making you spend time with me when you are so busy."</p><p>"Bluebell..."</p><p>"Prince Fili..." </p><p>"I WILL BE RIGHT THERE." Practically growling at the messenger, the dwarf nervously nodded and disappeared instantly. </p><p>"You mustn't keep Uncle Thorin waiting. I'll see you tonight." With a shy kiss to his cheek, Fili reluctantly turned and left Bluebell. Seeing the dwarf, he tilted his head, urging the dwarf to show him the way.</p><p>"I apologize for ruining your time with Lady Bluebell; I understand it is difficult for you to meet with her-"</p><p>"For someone who knows how busy I am and how difficult it is to spend time with amrâlimê, yet I am disturbed." The dwarf body froze as he saw the infamous murderous smile. </p><p>"I-I apologize..."</p><p>"... Well, it's not that I can blame it on you, even if I wish-"</p><p>Apologizing again, Fili sighed. "I apologize; I don't mean to sound so childish..."</p><p>"It's understandable..."</p><p>"I barely have time to finish all my duties daily nor spend time with Bell..."</p><p>"Perhaps it would be wise to dedicate an entire day to your duties, and you'll be able to spend time with Lady Bluebell afterward-"</p><p>"Wait. What did you say?" Seeing that frightening expression, the dwarf face grew pale. "Yes... that might work-!" Patting the dwarf on the back in thanks, Fili ran inside to help Thorin with a grin on his face, making most dwarves confused. </p><p>"Did the lad hit his head?"</p><p>"He never comes back with a smile like that..."</p><p>"A smile of sorts, but not a happy one... quite the opposite..." The smile disappeared once Fili had helped settle the dispute between the bickering dwarves. Once it had been settled and they left with some of their terms settled, Thorin looked over to his nephew in guilt.</p><p>"I apologize, Fili-"</p><p>"Uncle, regarding the sunken cave from last week, might I take care of it tonight so that I may visit the miners tomorrow and the jewelers?"</p><p>Taken back from the request, Thorin brows furrowed while Balin looked just as shocked, but he was first to break from his confusion. "Laddie, I had thought you wanted to meet the miners next week so that you can spend time with lassie the afternoon-"</p><p>"Yes, but I had figured, why spread out my duties throughout the month when I can settle it all within a week?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"I suppose you can... but Fili,, are you sure...?" </p><p>"Very." </p><p>Kili was feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden change in his brother's attitude. Just last month, he had threatened Kili that if he bothered his time with Bluebell once more, he'd be telling Tauriel the time when he had wet his pants after being left in the mining cave for no more than a minute. Kili begged Fili not to tell Tauriel of his childhood embarrassment, which gave Fili all the more pleasure to use the threat. </p><p>"Uncle, would you give me everything regarding the merchants and the preparation for the envoy-"</p><p>"Fili, the envoy preparation is Bilbo's-"</p><p>"Yes, Uncle, I am aware, but seeing as how Bilbo is now bed-ridden with the child due any day, the responsibilities are beginning to pile up against me. Yes, I know Uncle, you aren't a miracle worker, and even you need help with things like this, but considering how some people are unable to do their duties correctly properly nor do they care that the work they do not do will be pushed unto someone else, such as I. It begins to pile up against me slowly until to the point that I must take over most responsibilities regarding that one lazy dwarf- so yes. </p><p>Yes. Uncle. I am aware it is Bilbo's duties." </p><p>"... That's the Fili we know." Dwalin dryly joked, earning a jab to his stomach by his brother. </p><p>"S-Sorry Fili... I didn't realize-" Kili was feeling guilty of not being able to handle his princely duties properly. </p><p>"Yeah, well, you never really cared about these things." </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Fili, perhaps it's best you do not handle all-"</p><p>"Uncle. I would like everything regarding the envoy. You already have enough on your plate without Bilbo able to help, so let me take care of some of it. It'll come to me even if you give it to someone else. It always does."</p><p>"Very well, but Fili, take a break-"</p><p>"I will be finishing all of my duties and spending a long week with Bluebell." The atmosphere in the room grew dark as they saw the warning glare in Fili. It was clear what that silence and glare meant- 'IF YOU CAUSE ANY DISTURBANCE, YOU WILL PAY DEARLY.'</p><p>"Good day, Uncle. Everyone." Gathering the papers and scrolls, he left the royal halls. </p><p>
  <strong>"Kili." </strong>
</p><p>"I know, Uncle. I did not mean to cause him so much stress..."</p><p>"Obviously." Dwalin remarked.</p><p>"Fili handles these things better than I do. I am more capable in battle-"</p><p>"You are a prince of Erebor, Kili. There a few things you must know how to handle yourself rather than pushing your work onto your brother. </p><p>I am very disappointed that you have been acting quite so childish. Have I not give you enough freedom? </p><p>Fili has enough to do and barely has time to spend with Bluebell as he wishes. Must you make things so difficult for him? Quit acting like a dwarfling and act like a prince of Erebor."</p><p>"...Yes, Uncle."</p><p>"You are not to leave this mountain until the envoy arrives and leaves."</p><p>"Uncle-! That's almost 2 months-!!"</p><p>"It is, and you are going to stay in Erebor and do the duties you have been neglecting. And you will not be going to Dale nor doing nightly patrols."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Kili."</p><p>"...Yes, Uncle." Kili sat defeated in his seat as Thorin sighed. </p><p>"Kili, I am not asking you to be perfect. I am aware of both your strong points and weakness. </p><p>I merely wish to see you acting more appropriately as a prince. I do not think I am asking for much, nor am I comparing you to Fili. You are both different."</p><p>"I know, Uncle. I am sorry..."</p><p>"You can start by coming with me to meet with the miners and start that report for Bilbo."</p><p>"But I thought Bilbo was bed-ridden."</p><p>"He may not be able to leave the room but doesn't mean he isn't capable of reading and giving out his thoughts. He'll be after your beard-"</p><p>"You don't need to explain so vividly, Uncle. I know just how stubborn Bilbo is." Shuddering at the memory of last week, Thorin chuckled. </p><p>"Right then, shall we be off?" Balin smiled.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's late...</p><p>Perhaps he was needed." </p><p>Bluebell had been patiently waiting for Fili to come to supper, but the food had gone cold, and the fire was now being reduced to ash. Putting the food away for another day, she got up and left to find the missing prince. Checking the usual places Fili would go to daily; Bluebell asked all the dwarves near-by, but she was either much too late, or hadn't seen him. </p><p>Visiting Bilbo, he had also been waiting for Fili, but Kili had dropped by instead, much to Bilbo's surprise and told them both about Fili being busy. Bilbo suggested looking in the library in the far corner whilst Kili suggested he may be in his study room. Checking both had been a dead-end; she had just missed him.</p><p>Sighing in defeat, Bluebell decided best to see him tomorrow as it was much too late in the evening. Returning to her room, she was surprised to see Fili standing by the newly-lit hearth. </p><p>"Fili-! I was looking for you."</p><p>"My apologies, Bluebell... I hadn't meant to skip out on our supper." </p><p>"It's alright. I'm just glad to see you. You're quite hard to find when you are busy." Wrapping his arms around her, he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. Relaxing against his chest, Bluebell giggled as he nuzzled into her hair and released a content sigh. </p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p>"Not since I've had tea with you..."</p><p>"You must be starving-! Sit! I'll reheat our supper."</p><p>"Have you eaten?"</p><p>"No, I was waiting for you."</p><p>"I'm sorry..." </p><p>"Don't be." </p><p>"I promise we can have time to ourself once I finish-"</p><p>"Fili, I truly do not mind if we cannot spend the entire day together. It's bound to happen; I'm simply happy enough with you spending little moment like this with me when you can."</p><p>"... You can be more selfish."</p><p>"I feel I already am." Reassuring him with a smile, Bluebell went into the kitchen. </p><p>
  <em>'Don't worry Bell; we'll spend the entire week together-!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks had passed since Fili decided to spend all his time and effort finishing the work given to him, but the work had continued to pile up against him, and he was slowly at his breaking point once more. Everyone around him tried convincing him to take a break but only be met with irritation and his infamous glare that seemed to have surpassed Thorin. Fili's overexertion was the talk in the mountain- </p><p>"Get out."</p><p>"Fili, you haven't slept in days..." Glancing up at his brother, he took the scrolls that were handed to him and ignored his words. </p><p>"I take it that you haven't finished the report regarding the incident with the merchants earlier this week?"</p><p>"I had barely time to help you out with the envoy-"</p><p>"I appreciate it if I can have that report by tonight."</p><p>"... Fili. Please do take a break? Just the afternoon?"</p><p>"... I have work to finish."</p><p>"You look like shit-! How the hell are you even alive right now?"</p><p>"The door is behind you."</p><p>"... If you aren't going to take a break, I'll make sure Uncle forces one upon you."</p><p>"He tried yesterday. I took a nap."</p><p>"Mahal-! You are unbelievable, worse than I am, honestly." Unable to win against his brother, he left his study grumbling. </p><p>
  <em>'That's it-! I'm begging Uncle to have Bluebell try and fix my idiot of a brother- or Mahal help me-!!'</em>
</p><p>"FILI, YOU TOOK THE REPORTS!!"</p><p>
  <em>'FOR MAHAL'S SAKE-!!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~<br/><br/></p><p>"Fili?"</p><p>"Please leave it on the desk over there; thank you." Thinking Bluebell was either someone dropping off more reports or Bombur delivering his meal, he didn't look up from his work.</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Yavanna... Uncle Thorin and the others did say it was bad...'</em>
</p><p>Closing the door behind her, she quietly moved towards Fili and looked around the mess of a room. Placing the tray of food on the empty table, she noticed the fireplace was also dying. </p><p><em>'I better ask someone to re-light this fire...' </em>Opening the door and asking a passing dwarf to help with the dying hearth, he happily complied but hesitated when he saw the room. </p><p>Bluebell encouragingly smiled at the dwarf as he slowly slipped inside and did the task before scurrying off with a thank you from Bluebell. </p><p>Glancing over her shoulder, she saw the bed was a mess, papers and books were on the floor &amp; it was quite dark. Lighting the candles she could find, she opened the balcony doors for some air before cleaning up the papers and books. Once she piled all the papers into specific piles and the books back into their rightful place, she smiled. </p><p><em>'There, everything back in its place, now...'</em> Looking over to the main problem, she stood beside Fili. </p><p>"Fili."</p><p>"Mmh, yes, thank you. Just leave it there."</p><p>
  <em>'Oh, Yavanna...'</em>
</p><p>"Fili, you should take a break."</p><p>"I swear upon Mahal himself, if you try and stop me once more, I will be making everyone's lives miserable-"</p><p>"From what I've heard, you are making it quite hard on everyone with your grumpiness..." Sighing, Bluebell noticed that he still hadn't noticed she was here.</p><p>"I appreciate the sentiment, but I must finish."</p><p>"And might I ask why it is so adamant for you to finish and take no breaks?" Deciding to play along with him not noticing who she was, she continued to talk trying to snap him out of his work-like trance. </p><p>"You ask such an obvious answer to the question. An answer you all know, yet you still ask."</p><p>"Enlighten me, please."</p><p>"I wish to spend time with Bluebell, uninterrupted for once. She may not say it out loud because it sounds selfish, but I wish to spend time with her for the entire day or, by some miracle, a week. I owe her that much."</p><p>"I'm sure she understands and appreciates all the short times you spend with her." Smiling at the sentiment brought much joy to Bluebell, but it was quite worrying in the pace Fili was working. </p><p>"I'm sure she does, but she deserves so much after what she's been. If there is anything I wish is to give Bluebell anything and everything, even my time to her. I wish to dedicate my time fully to her, alas, I cannot because of... THIS-!" Throwing the quill down and pushing the papers away from his sight, he buried his face into his hands and heavily sighed. He's finally snapped out of it.</p><p>"She will fully appreciate your reasoning, but she will worry that you do not take breaks."</p><p>"I must finish... I am very close."</p><p>"You are a prince; the work does not end once you finish; I'm sure you know this."</p><p>"...Yes."</p><p>"It is ridiculous for you to try and finish your work when there is more to come."</p><p>"I know... yet... I wish to try..." </p><p>"Do not worry; if anything, I'm sure Bluebell will be the one to be looking for you. She feels terrible that you had gone through such an extent for her."</p><p>"That was not my intention."</p><p>"Then perhaps you will have your meal and rest?"</p><p>"I must be truly insane to hear Bluebell's voice from yours, Kili..." Giggling, Bluebell gently pried Fili's hands away from himself so he can see who was next to him.</p><p>"I'm afraid you are wrong about one thing. I am not Kili."</p><p>"Bluebell?"</p><p>"Good evening, Fili. Oh, Yavanna, you look... tired."</p><p>"You can say it. I look like shit." Sadly smiling, she gently rubbed her thumbs against his cheeks.</p><p>"The wonders of what a meal and rest can do for one. Come." Taking his hands, she pulled him off his chair and to the table. </p><p>"The floor is spotless??" Looking around, Fili was astonished to see the everything was cleaned up and in its place.</p><p>"I had cleaned up a little. It was quite the chaos."</p><p>"I apologize for making you have to clean after my mess like a dwarfling." Chuckling, she had him sit and eat. </p><p>"I do not mind; you were not quite yourself. Nothing wrong with asking for help, you said to me, didn't you?" Hearing the very words, he told Bluebell made him chuckle.</p><p>"I did... I'm quite the hypocrite."</p><p>"Aren't we all?" After eating, Fili felt a bit more alive. Sighing with much content, he felt the warmth from the food, and the hearth was making him drowsy. Unable to hold back a yawn, he stumbled to his bed and sighed once more. </p><p>"It feels like ages since I've actually slept on my bed."</p><p>"We must change that." Patting against the headboard of his bed, small purple flowers grew tall, hanging right over the pillows. A gentle and comforting smell filled the room. </p><p>"What are these?"</p><p>"Lavender, it's excellent for soothing nerves, and it will help you sleep better." Relaxing against his pillow, he took in the soothing scent and felt his stress being exhaled out of his body.</p><p>"What did I do to deserve someone as wonderful as you..." Holding Bluebell's hand, she chuckled. </p><p>"I do believe that is my line, Fili."</p><p>"How so?"</p><p>"You've saved me quite a few times, love someone like me when you can have anyone-"</p><p>"I wouldn't exchange you for anything on Middle-Earth. I'd gladly give up my right to the throne." Saying it with much conviction, Bluebell smiled.</p><p>"I know, but I wouldn't dare make you do such a thing. You shall have my heart as I have yours..."</p><p>"You do. My heart, soul, body, and mind. Whatever I can give, whatever I have is yours."</p><p>"You shouldn't say that so carelessly to anyone; one would think you were saying wedding vows." </p><p>"And if I was serious? Used this as my vows?" Taken back, Bluebell saw Fili was quite serious. Hearing those words brought many feelings, but above it all, it was happiness. </p><p>Smiling, she caressed his cheek and shyly smiled, "I'd be honored to be wed to such a wonderful and caring dwarf as you."</p><p>"It'd be my honor to have such a goddess I do not deserve in my life..." The two began to laugh as they held each other's hands whilst facing each other. </p><p>"That was quite the conversation."</p><p>"It was, but something that I think we would've come across sooner or later."</p><p>"Are you displeased or afraid of the conversation? I didn't mean to rush us-"</p><p>"N-No, not at all, if anything... I was quite happy you said such words... even if they are words." </p><p>"...Bluebell-"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, it seems I still have a hard time trusting... even if it is you..."</p><p>"... Do not apologize, amrâlimê. We'll take it slow; it takes time, remember?"</p><p>"Y-yes, of course. B-but I do trust you with something..."</p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p>"That you love me."</p><p>"I do. I truly do."</p><p>"I love you, too, Fili."</p><p>"Menu tessu." Struggling to keep his eyes open, Bluebell placed her hand over his eyes and smiled.</p><p>"Sleep for now, Fili. You need rest."</p><p>"I do not wish to wake up without you next to me..." Yawning, sleep was beginning to win over.</p><p>"Then I shall stay, all you need is to ask. You told me this once, let me do the same for you."</p><p>"...Stay. Let me see you in the morning or whenever we wake up, even if it is for tonight."</p><p>"I will stay, do not worry." With those reassuring words, Fili fell asleep and Bluebell smiled. </p><p>"Sleep well, Fili." Quietly sliding off the bed, she placed a blanket over his before grabbing the tray and heading out the door. </p><p>With a gentle nudge with her back, she closed the door and chuckled. "You needn't to stay outside the door."</p><p>"So?" Kili asked making her chuckle again.</p><p>"He's been fed, and is now resting."</p><p>"Well done, lassie." Oin praised. "With what I gave you he should be asleep for a few days now-"</p><p>"Oh, I actually didn't give it to him." Handing the healer back the small vial, the dwarves all began to panic.</p><p>"Bell, he must sleep-!"</p><p>"Yes, he will be unbearable if he wakes up barely having rested-!!"</p><p>"You needn't worry about that, trust me." Smiling, the dwarves all looked at one another skeptical.</p><p>"I trust him to you, Bluebell." Thorin smiled.</p><p>"Of course, Uncle Bilbo. I do ask you have meals be brought to us for the next few days?"</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>"I should hurry and put this away, I promised Fili I'd be there when he awakes."</p><p>"I'll take that, agnâtnana’~" Kili grinned taking the tray out of her hands. It took a Bluebell a moment to understand what Kili had just said. </p><p>"S-Sister-in-law?! K-Kili-!!" Cheeks began reddening as the dwarves quietly laughed. </p><p>"I wouldn't be surprised if they had exchanged vows already."</p><p>"Aye, perhaps they've eloped."</p><p>"Now that won't do, Bilbo and I will be very upset if we are not invited to the wedding." </p><p>"UNCLE THORIN!!" Redder than before, he chuckled as Kili patted Bluebell's shoulder. </p><p>"I look forward to my niece or nephew."</p><p>"Kili..." Bluebell was sure to faint from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>For the next few days, Bluebell had kept Fili company and kept him distracted from his work which by some miracle she was able to do. </p><p>"Fili, how are you feeling?" Smiling, Fili grasped Bluebell's hand that was caressing his hair as he laid on her lap.</p><p>"Content."</p><p>Giggling, she smiled, "That's a relief. You look like yourself again."</p><p>"Hm. Perhaps I was quite a pain..."</p><p>"I do believe you should be saying apologies to everyone else..."</p><p>"I won't. They deserved it, always bothering me whenever I was with you."</p><p>"Fili..." Sighing, Fili pouted.</p><p>"Alright, I'll apologize, but only to Uncle and Balin. Not to Kili, he's been a real annoyance during those times."</p><p>Smiling in approval, she gave his hand a small squeeze.</p><p>"I do believe I am to be rewarded for doing what you asked." Grinning, Bluebell chuckled. </p><p>"And what will you be wanting as a reward, my prince?"</p><p>"A kiss." A blush was immediate as Bluebell seemed hesitant.</p><p>"A k-kiss?" Fili's grin grew wider before he relaxed himself and closed his eyes waiting for Bluebell to make her move. </p><p>No matter how many times they shared kisses with one another, Bluebell was always shy to initiate the kiss herself, especially if Fili asked it. She knew he was asking for a kiss on the lips- if it was small kisses on the cheek or forehead, she would've easily complied. </p><p>"..."</p><p>Fili continued to wait as Bluebell was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Lowering her face towards Fili's, her blush reddened. </p><p>"..."</p><p>"..."</p><p>A few inches away from his lips, Fili decided to take a peek making Bluebell jolt. Seeing his eyes, the blush grew down to her neck. Placing her hands over his eyes, she complied with his wish and sat back straight looking away embarrassed. Chuckling, Fili sat up and held Bluebell's hand trying to get her to look at him. </p><p>"Bluebell~ My Bell~"</p><p>"Y-You c-can't j-just suddenly look at m-me like t-that..." </p><p>"Oh? Do you not like my eyes?"</p><p>"Wha-! O-Of course I do-!! F-Fili!!" Gently pulling Bluebell towards him, he initiated another kiss. </p><p>Pulling away, Bluebell pouted. "You always are a tease..."</p><p>"I can't help it when it comes to you, amrâlimê."</p><p>"Honestly..." Leaning against her forehead, he smiled, "Men lananubukhs me."</p><p>"As do I, Fili. I-I truly do..." </p><p>Closing the gap between the once more, they parted with a smile and quiet laughter filled the room. </p><p>"What a lovely sight~"</p><p>"Kili-!" </p><p>"It is rude to not knock, Kili..." </p><p>"I apologize, but I'm here to drag my brother back to work." Fili eye twitched at the mention while Kili seemed to enjoy his reaction.</p><p>"...Kili?"</p><p>"I do apologize, Bluebell, but Uncle-"</p><p>"KILI." </p><p>"Y-Yes...?"</p><p>"Do tell Uncle Thorin that I will be spending the rest of the day with Fili. No matter what."</p><p>"Wha- but, Bluebell-"</p><p>"KILI...."</p><p>"...Well, would you look at that. I think it's almost time for lunch, I think Bombur said something about serving beef stew?" Scurrying out of the room, the door closed with a thud. </p><p>Fili has never felt happier and laughed out loud than now. </p><p>"You truly are my goddess." Hugging Bluebell, she shyly pouted. </p><p>"He always does interrupt our time together..."</p><p>Fili could only kiss her in thanks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>amrâlimê – my love<br/>Menu tessu- you mean everything to me<br/>agnâtnana’- sister in law<br/>Men lananubukhs me- I love you</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Side Story- "Happy" Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Time for another drabble- of sorts-!! Apologies for the late update- writer's block is terrible...)<br/>As you know, Bluebell hasn't had the brightest childhood, ever since Primula died, she's never had a birthday celebration nor was she able to think of such things in her situation.<br/>The dwarves are in shock when they hear about Bluebell not having a birthday since her mother passed. Bilbo, Frodo, and Fili begin to scheme.<br/>(*I created her birthday in accordance with when bluebells grow- mid-April to late May)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry (late) Christmas everyone- although this year really sucks, I hope everyone still had a Lil Christmas joy :D<br/>This year is finally coming to an end- I hope it's a better year for everyone!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Bluebell-!!" </p><p>"Morning, Frodo. You're in a good mood." Grinning up at Bluebell, he swayed back and forth, not being able to contain much of the excitement. Watering the last of the plants, Bluebell placed her watering canteen down and looked at Frodo.</p><p>"Did something good happen?"</p><p>"Mmh hmm-! It's Bluebell's birthday soon!"</p><p>"O-Oh-! Is it? I had forgotten..." Chuckling at her own oblivion, Frodo gasped.</p><p>"No-! No! Bluebell's birthday is important!!" Smiling, she patted his head, thanking him.</p><p>"Thank you, Frodo, but honestly, it's fine. I do not care much for my birthday now; it's more exciting when it's yours."</p><p>"Bell..., b-but Papa isn't here anymore. Can't we celebrate your birthday?"</p><p>"... You needn't fuss over me, Frodo. I'm thankful enough for the sentiment."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Come on; we shouldn't keep Uncle Bilbo waiting. It's nearly time for second breakfast." Holding out her hand for Frodo, he clasped it around hers and followed her out of the garden. Glancing up sadly at Bluebell, he quietly sighed before remembering someone who might be able to help him. </p><p>
  <em>'Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin-!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Bluebell, Frodo tells me it's your birthday soon." Thorin said.</p><p>"O-Oh... Uhm, yes. Two months from now."</p><p>"My Bell is growing up so fast." Bilbo smiled as Thorin chuckled. </p><p>"We should-"</p><p>"Uncle Thorin, Uncle Bilbo, you needn't fuss so much about my birthday. There is no need."</p><p>"What are you saying, Bluebell-! Of course, we must-!! It's in celebration of your birth! Why back in The Shire, we would throw the most magnificent parties with Gandalf showing off his marvelous fireworks."</p><p>"I remember, Uncle..." Sadly smiling at the memory, Bluebell finished the last of her food. "Uncle, it's been many years since I've celebrated my birthday. I may have wanted it at first, but I truly do not care for it now. I appreciate the sentiment, though."</p><p>"Bluebell-"</p><p>"I apologize; I didn't mean to bring down the mood." Uncomfortable that she brought down the mood, she was relieved by the knock at the door.</p><p>"Come in."</p><p>"I apologize for interrupting, but Lady Bluebell, a merchant, is requesting for your presence."</p><p>"A merchant?"</p><p>"Oh, it must be Master Theon. I had asked him for silks and a few plant seeds. I hadn't thought he'd be able to retrieve any since they are solely found in The Shire."</p><p>"You shouldn't keep him waiting." Bilbo urged Bluebell out of her seat as she thanked him and excused herself. </p><p>Leaving the three alone, Bilbo sighed, "I had thought she would be quite excited... Drogo... I should've slashed him that time..." Gripping onto his fork, Frodo poked at his tomatoes, sulking. </p><p>Seeing Frodo sulk, Bilbo pushed aside his frustration and anger towards the hobbit he had once thought friend and family. "Frodo, my boy-"</p><p>Looking up, Frodo's cheeks puffed out, "Bluebell never had a birthday party since Mama... she should have a party for once..."</p><p>Thorin and Bilbo glanced at one another quietly, chuckling, "Frodo, my boy, you are truly such the best. Primula would be very happy to know just how caring you are."</p><p>"Don't fret, Frodo. Of course, we plan on celebrating Bluebell." Thorin reassured the sulking hobbit. Frodo's eyes lit up with happiness, making the two chuckle.</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Of course. As if you are going to stop a hobbit from planning a birthday party for his precious niece!"</p><p>"Frodo wants to help too!!" Practically jumping out of his seat, Bilbo smiled.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>"Ugh... I hate to be the one to suggest this, but perhaps we can invite those wood sticks..." Scowling at the mention of elves, Bilbo rolled his eyes but smiled proudly at his husband.</p><p>"How considerate of you, Thorin."</p><p>"... I can tolerate them once more in the year." Seeing the pain as he finished his sentence, Bilbo laughed. </p><p>"I shall send out the invitations immediately."</p><p>"Oh-!" Frodo clasped his hands onto his mouth and grinned.</p><p>"Frodo?"</p><p>"Secret~!" The two glanced at one another and laughed.</p><p>"Is it for Bluebell?" Nodding, Frodo finished his food and jumped off his seat.</p><p>"Frodo is going to go find Fee!"</p><p>"Fili? I believe he is training at the moment-"</p><p>"Thank you-!"</p><p>"FRODO, PUT ON A JACKET! IT'S STILL COLD OUTSIDE!!" Bilbo panicked as Frodo waved at him.</p><p>"I have a cloak!"</p><p>"THAT'S NOT THE SAME!!" Getting up to chase after the small hobbit, Bofur had appeared in front of him with Dori saying the same thing and putting on a jacket for him. </p><p>"It's like you trained them to sense whenever he is going outside." Thorin chuckled, seeing the two dwarves fussing over the small hobbit as Frodo struggled to leave. </p><p>"Well, if I can't watch him all the time, I might as well have a few eyes around." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"-So what do you think?"</p><p>"... I'd say it's quite sappy of you, but knowing Bell, she'd most likely love whatever you give her." Grinning, Kili took the chance to try and knock his brother off the ground, but to only have the tables turned around. Landing onto the ground with a thud, Fili sighed.</p><p>"I'm serious, Kili."</p><p>"Yeah, and I told you what I thought."</p><p>"This has to be perfect."</p><p>"As you've reminded me for the past four times, you knocked me onto the ground." Brushing off the dirt on his clothes, Kili got up once more to spar once more.</p><p>"Isn't four times enough, brother of mine?"</p><p>"Shut up. I'm bound to beat you a second time."</p><p>"Yes, the few times when I had come down with the flu when we were dwarflings." </p><p>"Hey-! 53-20, that's still a chance!!" Rolling his eyes, Fili chuckled. </p><p>"FEE-!!!!!!"</p><p>"Frodo?" Glancing behind, Kili took the chance, but to only have Fili lock him into a head-lock.</p><p>"Kili, when will you learn that just because I am distracted that I am not on guard?"</p><p>"Clearly never." Releasing his hold on his brother, Kili stretched out his arms.</p><p>"Yes, but I am better at archery." </p><p>"That I admit, but Kili, going back to-"</p><p>"You mustn't be so worried. She will love it. I'm sure of it. If you do not believe me, then ask the closest one to Bluebell." Tilting his head behind Fili, he turned around to see Frodo running towards them.</p><p>"Fee!! Fee! Fee!!"</p><p>"Woah-!" Nearly losing his balance as Frodo launched himself into Fili's arms, he quickly regained his balance and chuckled.</p><p>"What's the rush?"</p><p>"Bluebell's birthday!"</p><p>"Yes, I know."</p><p>"Bell told you?"</p><p>"...Of sorts."</p><p>"???"</p><p>"Well, anyway, what's wrong, Frodo?" Placing him back on the ground, Frodo clapped his hands, remembering his mission. </p><p>"I need Fee's help!"</p><p>"My help?"</p><p>"I can help too." Kili interrupted, smiling at the excited hobbit but was refused.</p><p>"Only Fee can help."</p><p>"Wha- Frodo~ How could you say that~" Dramatizing his hurt, Fili rolled his eyes at his brother's dramatics but laughed nevertheless. </p><p>"What can I help with?"</p><p>"I want to get Bell a gift-! She always got me a gift for my birthdays, but I never gave her anything..."</p><p>"Oh. Well, I'm sure we can find her something. Do you have something you've thought of?"</p><p>"Bluebells."</p><p>"Bluebells...?"</p><p>"Mmh, because of Bell's name-! Bluebells." It was so simple yet meaningful; Fili smiled at the pureness in the thought of the gift.</p><p>"I'm sure we can get those-"</p><p>"No-! Not just bluebells!"</p><p>"??" Smiling, he pulled Fili to lean down so he can whisper into his ear.</p><p>Listening to the Frodo's idea, Fili smiled and nodded. "That sounds perfect. She'll love it."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course. It'll take some time but a challenge nevertheless."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>(Earlier in the week)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Fili?" </p><p>"I'll be right with you, Bluebell..." Signing the last of the papers, he set his quill down and looked up.</p><p>"How was your day?"</p><p>"Oh, quite the same, but much better with you here." Grinning, Bluebell's cheeks flushed but shyly smiled back.</p><p>"Would you have time for afternoon tea?" Pulling up the tray she brought with her, he sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'd love to." </p><p>"I also brought your lunch. We missed you earlier."</p><p>"Ah, yes, apologies." Taking a seat and digging right into his lunch, he glanced to see Bluebell pouring the tea.</p><p>"Bell, I've wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Your birthday-" Almost dropping the teacup, Bluebell steadied the cup. "-I've wanted to ask when it is... but you always avoid the subject.</p><p>"D-Do I?" Pushing the teacup towards Fili, she focused on her own cup. </p><p>"Bluebell." Seeing how tense she become, his hand hovers over hers.</p><p>"... I'm sorry, I just, it's been a while since anyone's asked of my birthday. Caught me off guard is all."</p><p>"I did not wish you any bad memories-"</p><p>"It wasn't <em>all bad</em>... it's just been years..."</p><p>"... Well, I do wish to celebrate it with you. Your day of birth is important."</p><p>"... I don't know, Fili. I appreciate the sentiment, but I truly do not care for it." Sadly smiling at the dwarf, he wondered if he should continue to push on the matter.</p><p>"I'm sure, Uncle, Kili, and Amad would love to celebrate it as well. If I know Bilbo, he'll be dying to throw you a celebration."</p><p>"... I think I may have grown out of it, but thank you for thinking about it." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Good gracious-! Frodo! You're covered in soot and dirt!!" </p><p>"Hehe, he, Fee, and I went to the mines and smithers!" Chuckling, Bluebell sighed. </p><p>"Alright, my little coal, it's time for a bath."</p><p>"Bath-!" Rushing off into the washroom, Bluebell sighed once more as she saw the once clean rug now with visible dark footprints. Hearing a loud splash, Bluebell hurried into the washroom to see Frodo splashing away.</p><p>"Goodness, Frodo. You mustn't make such a mess like this."</p><p>"Sorry~" With an apologetic smile, Bluebell smiled and grasped kneeled beside Frodo. </p><p>"Did you have fun today?"</p><p>"I did-! Fee and I met a lot of dwarves!!"</p><p>"Anything interesting today?"</p><p>"Yeah, Fee and I- oh-!" Immediately slapping his hands onto his mouth, Bluebell's brow rose. Frodo grinned and held up a finger to his mouth, </p><p>"It's a secret." </p><p>"Oh dear, a secret from me? Yavanna, Frodo is growing up too fast." Drying her fake tears, Frodo's panicked.</p><p>"Ah, no- I, uhm-" Seeing the panic on his face, Bluebell chuckled and tapped his nose. </p><p>"I'm merely joking, Frodo."</p><p>"O-Oh..."</p><p>"Frodo. You don't have to hide or lie to others anymore; we are... free to do as we wish now. Just remember that, okay?"</p><p>"Mmh, I remember, Bell. </p><p>No more lying and faking."</p><p>"That's right. This secret you have... is it bad?" Shaking his head, Frodo practically yelled in defiance.</p><p>"NO-!! I PROMISE IT'S A GOOD SECRET, BUT IT'S FOR BELL- AH!" Taken back from his sudden voice raise, Bluebell laughed and pinched his nose.</p><p>"Uwahhhh-! Bell~!!" Rubbing his nose with a pout, Bluebell began to wash his hair. </p><p>"I'm sure you have your reasons, Frodo, but as long as it does not hurt someone nor hurt yourself, I understand."</p><p>"... I promise it's a good secret."</p><p>"I believe you. Don't worry, Frodo. I was merely teasing. Now close your eyes." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Bluebell." Hearing her name called, she glanced behind to see Dwalin walking over. </p><p>"Good Evening, Master Dwalin. Are you off duty tonight?" Smiling at the dwarf, he mirrored the greeting.</p><p>"Yeah, Evening... I was wondering..."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"... Is there anything-"</p><p>"Anything??"</p><p>"... Bofur, Bifur, and I are heading out to the Dale tomorrow. Was wondering if you'd like to join us."</p><p>"Oh-! That's very kind of you. I was actually hoping to visit Dale tomorrow; I needed a few silks and thread. Do you not mind?"</p><p>"I asked first, didn't I?" Chuckling, she nodded. </p><p>"You did, and yes. I love to."</p><p>"We'll be waiting for you at the entrance after your second breakfast." Thanking Dwalin, Bluebell walked into her room, and Dwalin walked away with a heavy sigh.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll have Bofur ask her. He's better at this kind of stuff.'</em>
</p><p>The next morning, as promised, Bluebell left Frodo with Uncle Bilbo for the day and left to meet her traveling companions to Dale after second breakfast. With much haste, she rushed towards the entrance to see the dwarves waiting for her. </p><p>"I-I apologize for being late."</p><p>"No need for apologies, Lassie. We just got here too." </p><p>"Don't tell me you are going to be going to Dale in just that cloak!" Bofur asked, staring at Bluebell's casual dress and cloak. </p><p>"It's still cold in the morning, lassie. Don't you have furs?"</p><p>"Oh, I actually never had any..."</p><p>"None?" Seeing Bifur sign frantically, Bluebell nervously smiled and asked him to slow down. Repeating his sign, Bluebell shyly smiled. </p><p>
  <em>'Surely, you must've had a few? Didn't Thorin or Bilbo give you any?'</em>
</p><p>"I've always gotten by with very few- Uhm well... I'm quite used to the cold with just a cloak, and I was asleep all winter, so it's not Uncle Bilbo and Uncle Thorin's fault. I also hate imposing on them about such things..." Dwalin and Bifur sighed as Bofur gave her a sad smile. </p><p>"Well. Suppose anything that I've remembered from Bilbo is that you hobbits are susceptible to illness much like humans. You aren't built like us dwarves." Not noticing Dwalin disappear for a moment and reappear with a fur-lined cloak, Bofur took the thin cloak off her shoulder as the fur was draped over her. </p><p>"And-! You are much too thin; even Bilbo says so! Taking no chance!" </p><p><em>'That's right. You need to be more selfish over your needs, Bluebell.'</em> Bifur reprimanded as Dwalin merely nodded in agreement. </p><p>She thanked them with a shy smile, and they all smiled to see Bluebell shyly feeling the fur covering her. </p><p>"Alright, shall we be off?"</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get all you need?"</p><p>"Yes, I just need some white thread, and I'll be done..." Walking past a stall, Bluebell's eye caught onto something, making her stop and stare. </p><p>"Bluebell?" Not hearing Bluebell, he glanced to see she was staring. Mainly the seamstress. </p><p>"Hello there, are you here for a dress?"</p><p>"O-Oh, n-no. I just couldn't help but look at your work; it's quite beautiful."</p><p>"Why, thank you. Do feel free to look inside the shop; I'm merely setting up to sell off some silks." Peeking inside, Bluebell's eyes lit up as she saw the many different types of dresses and silks littering the shop walls. Seeing the many fabrics and silks sprawled on the table, Bluebell's eye caught onto a fabric that was hiding underneath the pile. Gently pulling it out, she smiled at the pattern. </p><p>"You have a good eye, Miss."</p><p>"Oh, I apologize for just-"</p><p>"No need to be so nervous. Is that fabric to your liking?"</p><p>"Y-yes. It's not like the others that I've seen."</p><p>"Well, it isn't as popular among dwarf-women; it's much too... floral." </p><p>"Really? The floral pattern is quite minimal..."</p><p>"Yes, well, it reminds everyone too much of elves, so it's not a fabric that sells well."</p><p>"It reminds me of home..." Smiling at the fabric, Bluebell asked questions about the shop's dresses as the owner happily answered it all. The two conversed with one another; Bluebell wasn't aware of the three dwarves listening to their conversation and looking around the shop.</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Master Bombur, I've gotten the herbs- MASTER BOMBUR-!!! FIRE!!" Dropping the basket onto the floor, Bluebell rushed over to Bombur rolling around in a panic as he was trying to get rid of the small flames in his beard. </p><p>"SAVE DINNER!"</p><p>"BUT-"</p><p>"I'LL BE FINE!!" Rolling back up, he forced his face into the sink, and the fire was put out. Grabbing the bucket of water nearby, she splashed it onto the outrageous fire and pulled the pot and dish out of the smoke. </p><p>Coughing out the smoke from her lungs, she fanned the smoke away as Bombur was drying himself and sighing in relief. </p><p>"Are you alright, Master Bombur?"</p><p>"I saved my beard just in time."</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I merely looked away for a second-" Smiling, Bluebell stared at Bombur with a raised brow.</p><p>"Master Bombur..." </p><p>"... I may have had a snack-" Chuckling, Bluebell grabbed a spoon and opened the lids to see the damage.</p><p>"So? Did I ruin dinner?"</p><p>"Well... Unless everyone is alright with a few burnt bits, I think it's fine..."</p><p>"How burnt?"</p><p>"Uhm... the stew can be saved, but the pie... you may have to start again... Would you like me to help?"</p><p>"Mahal, I thank you." </p><p>"I heard fire-!!" Nori and Ori were at the kitchen entrance with a bucket of water.</p><p>"Bluebell saved me; we are fine."</p><p>"That's the last time we rush over for you, Bombur." Nori grumbled. </p><p>"Mahal, Bluebell, you are covered in soot." Ori sighed as he walked over and began wiping off the soot on her face. </p><p>Chuckling, she thanked the mother-hen of a dwarf. "What was for dinner?"</p><p>"Lamb stew &amp; mince pie of sorts..."</p><p>"The pie was ruined..."</p><p>"Oh great, we have to wait even longer- OW! FOR MAHAL'S SAKE, STOP IT!!" Nori grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. </p><p>"If you'd stop being rude about it, perhaps I'll consider it." Bickering, as usual, Bombur and Bluebell started trying to rush dinner. </p><p>"Bluebell, do you not have an apron?" </p><p>"I don't mind this dress getting a little dirty."</p><p>"Even so. A lady such as yourself shouldn't get your clothes dirty, and I remember you telling me that it is your favorite dress..."</p><p>"Haha, I was caught." Handing her an extra apron, Bluebell noticed Bombur holding a knife. </p><p>"Master Bombur, that kitchen knife is beautiful."</p><p>"Quite a beauty, isn't it? It was a gift I received from Thorin years ago."</p><p>"It's very well crafted; I would've thought it wasn't meant for the kitchen."</p><p>"That's nothing compared to these." Nori grinned as he held out his daggers and placed them onto the table. Bluebell stared at the daggers with fascination but was curious about one thing.</p><p>'Where on Yavanna's name is he keeping all these daggers????'</p><p>"ISN'T THIS MINE?!"</p><p>"... I found it, and no one claimed it as theirs, so it's mine."</p><p>"And this one-! I am definitely sure this is-"</p><p>"I think I heard my king yell something about needing the presence of his spymaster." Smiling, Nori made a run for it out of the kitchen as Ori ran after him, enraged.</p><p>"NORI!!!"</p><p>"... Master Nori will be skipping dinner, I assume?" </p><p>"You probably won't see him until tomorrow evening." Nervously chuckling, Bluebell went back to her task as Bombur glanced at Bluebell before getting back to work. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Guess who~" Tapping behind the chair, Bluebell closed her book, chuckling. </p><p>"Kili..."</p><p>"How did you know? I even imitated Fili-!" Smiling, she looked over her shoulder, 'It's obvious.'</p><p>"Welcome back; how was Laketown?"</p><p>"Cold and wet." Sighing, he slumped into the chair across from Bluebell; she poured him a cup of tea. </p><p>"It's weird how I actually drink tea when I'm with you and Bilbo." Kili chuckled, staring at the teacup.</p><p>"You needn't force yourself if you don't want to, Kili." </p><p>"It's not like I hate it. I just find it amusing, I know Fili isn't one for tea either, but he drinks it on his own whenever he's tired." Bluebell smiled. </p><p>"Perhaps it's because I bring it to him."</p><p>"Oh~ hand-brewed by Bluebell. Makes sense.</p><p>Oh-! That reminds me! Would you like to go to Laketown with me the day after?"</p><p>"Didn't you just return?"</p><p>"Yeah, but Balin wanted to do another inspection."</p><p>"I don't think it would be appropriate of me to go if you are doing an inspection-"</p><p>"Nonsense-! The more, the merrier!!" Grinning, Bluebell sighed. </p><p>"You won't take no for an answer, will you?"</p><p>"Of course not. You should know me by now." </p><p>"Alright... As long as you won't go to such drastic measures of scaring me in the middle of the night again..."</p><p>"I promised I wouldn't. Amad and Uncle Thorin lectured me for hours!" Shuddering at the memory, Bluebell chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, Master Balin."</p><p>"No need for apologies, lassie. Kili is the one who dragged you along, isn't he?" With a wry chuckle, Blain smiled. </p><p>"We need only to go over a few things and inspect the port. We should be done soon."</p><p>"No need to worry about me, Master Balin. I merely hope to not get in the way of your work."</p><p>"But it'll be boring listening to us; why don't you explore?" Kili suggested. Balin was quick to thrust a stick into Kili's stomach. Shaking from the pain, Balin sighed.</p><p>"You hadn't properly listened to Bard during your inspection, did you?"</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"Lassie, try not to wander around. In a few places, the planks gave in and fell right into the water." </p><p>"I'll keep that in mind, Master Balin."</p><p>"This is why Thorin asked I recheck your work..." Balin sighed, looking through Kili's report.</p><p>"I wasn't going to ask her to go off on her own..." Pouting like a child, Balin chuckled. </p><p>"Let us go over this quickly. I'm sure our Lady Bluebell prefers the warmth of the mountain rather than the cold."</p><p>"Bluebell, are you warm enough?" Kili asked.</p><p>"I am, don't worry about me-"</p><p>"You are wearing the brooch! I had thought you didn't like it. Tauriel suggested I'd get you something else."</p><p>"O-Oh no, it's just so precious that I was afraid I'd lose it."</p><p>"I can always get you another one; it's a small trinket compared to what my brother got you from Yule."</p><p>"I'm still grateful; I truly love it. Thank you, Kili."</p><p>Quietly following the two dwarves conversing with the workers, Bluebell looked around the run-down town and the busy people to keep her mind occupied. Distracted looking around, she hadn't heard Balin warn Bluebell of the loose board they walked over. </p><p>"Bluebell, do be careful of the board-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Master Balin, did you say so- AH!" Falling straight into the water, the dwarves and men stopped in their tracks to run back in a panic.</p><p>"BLUEBELL?!" Kili wasted no time diving right into the freezing water.</p><p>Waiting for them to resurface, Balin began to dread as the minutes passed, and only the panicked voices behind him grew louder. </p><p>
  <em>'Kili... come on, laddie...'</em>
</p><p>Worried they had drowned, the men volunteered to go looking for them, but to their relief, the two had resurfaced. Pulling the two out of the water, Fili pushed away from the prying hands and pointed to Bluebell while coughing up the icy water.</p><p>"H-Help- he-help her-!" </p><p>"Lassie. Bluebell-!" Balin gently shook the unconscious hobbit, but she did not respond.</p><p>"We need to get the water out-" Suddenly jolting awake, Bluebell coughed up the water and struggled to breathe.</p><p>"Thank Mahal..." Balin shook off his cloak and wrapped it around the shaking hobbit. "</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>"Master Balin-! What on-"</p><p>"Have someone start a fire in Bluebell's room, quickly-! Call for Oin and get Bombur to start on a hearty stew." With dwarves scurrying away from the entrance, Bluebell continued to shiver around Balin's cloak. Kili rubbed his hands over her arms, trying to get her warm, making Bluebell open her arms for Kili to share the cloak with her, but he rejected the offer.</p><p>"Don't worry about me, Bell. I'm not the one shivering with blue lips." Weakly chuckling, Kili smiled back until Bluebell let out a small sneeze. Raising his hand against her forehead, Kili frowned.</p><p>"You're shivering, but your forehead is burning up-!"</p><p>"I-I'll b-be f-fine... j-just a lil cold..."</p><p>"Now I know why Fili is always so worried about you... You'll have to excuse me." Wrapping his arms under her legs and back, he bundled her up once more before carrying her off to her room.</p><p>"K-Kili I-I can walk..."</p><p>"Not a chance."</p><p>"..." Glancing at the dwarf, Bluebell silently chuckled, seeing such a serious expression on Kili's face.</p><p>"??"</p><p>"Sorry... it's just I've never seen you so serious or worried."</p><p>"Mahal, I'm going to be scowling like Uncle now... bad enough, Fili is becoming like him. We don't need three." Giggling a little louder turned into coughing fits as Kili picked up the pace to get Bluebell to her room. </p><p>Pushing the door open, Kili was relieved to see the hearth was lit, and the winter furs were brought into her room in a hurry. Taking the wet cloak off of her, he set her in front of the fire to get her warm.</p><p>"I'll ask someone to start a bath for you and to bring you tea."</p><p>"Kili, y-you d-don't need to-"</p><p>"Stay right there. Don't move an inch." With no room to say otherwise, he draped a blanket over her and walked out to call for someone. Looking at Kili, Bluebell smiled. </p><p>
  <em>'He can be serious when he needs to be.'</em>
</p><p>"Oh." </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p>"I think I've lost the brooch that you gave me... I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't worry about it. I can always get you a new one."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Your health is more important than a small trinket that's sitting in the bottom of a lake."</p><p>"... Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>After a long bath, warm soup, and tea, Bluebell was tucked into bed like a child as Kili had returned to her room and sat beside her bedside. </p><p>"U-Uh Kili, thank you for today, but is there a reason you are acting so cautious?" With a light-hearted chuckle, she hoped he'd reply with a sarcastic or corny remark as always, but instead, Kili sadly smiled.</p><p>"Is it weird to take care of my sister-in-law?"</p><p>"S-Sister in law?! B-but F-Fili and I ar-aren't- h-huh?!" Flustered, Kili chuckled. </p><p>"Just got a little scared, is all..."</p><p>"??"</p><p>"... It's ridiculous to think, but I had thought... after what happened last winter..."</p><p>'Oh...'</p><p>"Kili..."</p><p>"I just couldn't help think it was my fault again, being careless and all... the last time too, I should've...</p><p>Geez, I shouldn't be saying such depressing things, sorry, Bluebell-"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Kili, I shouldn't have done that to you..." Hugging Kili, he returned the hug with a weak chuckle.</p><p>"You did what you had to... not like I don't understand, just try not to disappear or die again like that... please? I can't bear to see Fili act as he did, and I don't think I'll be able to handle the guilt once more, as pathetic as that sounds."</p><p>"You are the best brother, Fili, and I can ask for..."</p><p>"So you admit, I'm like a brother to you-!" Sounding like his old self, Bluebell laughed.</p><p>"I'd say it would be hard not to."</p><p>"Well, unlike my brother, I am the fun one-"</p><p>"And the irresponsible one." Letting go of Kili, Bluebell chuckled as he waved at the new voice behind Kili. </p><p>"I take my responsibilities seriously.... sometimes-!" Turning around, Kili sneered at Fili. </p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>"She's still shivering after a bath and food, so-"</p><p>"I'm asking you, idiot brother of mine." Smacking his shoulder, Kili grinned. </p><p>"I honored you have asked me about my health." </p><p>"Do you want me to throw you back into the river?" </p><p>"See, Bluebell? This is my mean brother; you are courting. You have seen his true colors-!!"  Pinching Kili's cheek, he immediately surrendered as Fili sighed. </p><p>"I'm relieved you are both alright."</p><p>"And I believe that is my cue." Kili smiled, getting up from his seat.</p><p>"Kili-"</p><p>"Make sure she doesn't leave the bed, brother of mine. I'll check on you tomorrow, Bell." Waving her goodbye, he left the room. </p><p>
  <em>'Kili...'</em>
</p><p>"Bluebell, you're still shivering." Gently cradling her cheeks, Fili shrugged off his jacket. </p><p>"I'm fine... really." Scooting over, she made room for Fili to join her.</p><p>"Well, I'm not convinced. How do you feel?" Leaning against her forehead, she smiled and leaned against his. </p><p>"...A little tired and cold, but otherwise, fine." Smiling, Fili nudged Bluebell to lie down</p><p>"Thank you for being honest, and You need to stop scaring me so..." </p><p>"Can I apologize with a hug?"</p><p>"... I can't resist that." </p><p>"Ah-! Wait-!"</p><p>"??"</p><p>"You can sick from me-!" Moving away from Fili, he pulled her back into his arms as she continued to struggle. "Fili! You'll get sick-"</p><p>"Dwarves never get cases of flu or colds, unlike men and hobbits. So don't worry about me."</p><p>"...But-"</p><p>"You said you wanted to apologize... was that a lie?"</p><p>"..." Unable to think of another reason, she gave in and hugged him. "That's cheating."</p><p>"It can't be helped dwarves are sturdier."</p><p>"Kili is rubbing off of you..."</p><p>"Well, we're brother, after all." Chuckling amongst themselves, Kili, on the other hand, was getting a scolding from Bilbo backed with Thorin's menacing glare.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Lassie, are you awake?" </p><p>She set the book down and called out to the person behind the doors looking up from her book. </p><p>"Come in!" Opening the door, four heads popped inside, making her giggle. </p><p>"Master Ori, Dori, Gloin, and Oin. What a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?"</p><p>"We were worried about you."</p><p>"Heard you passed out the day before."</p><p>"I was a little light-headed, doing much better now-"</p><p>"Better, she says..." Oin grumbled as he took a seat beside his patient. Reluctantly chuckling, Oin sighed and turned to the other dwarves. "This is the lass who fell into freezing waters, turned up to the mountain shivering like a leaf, blue as ice and having a coughing fit-!</p><p>You, lassie, had a cold that lasted nearly a week, and on top of that, you decide to walk around like nothing had happened and decide to pass out nearly on the cross-walk-!!" </p><p>"Mister Oin is exploding..."</p><p>"Don't blame him; he's worried about two hobbits more than his own king." </p><p>"The lassie did almost fall off the bridge if it wasn't for Dwalin. I heard he practically screamed when he saw he tipping over the edge."</p><p>"Oin. Master Oin, please breathe." Stopping the healer from rambling on, he took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. </p><p>"I didn't mean to allow myself to blabber on... I apologize." </p><p>"No, no, I'm sorry for making you worry so much."</p><p>"Oh, now Oin, you can't stay mad at Bell."</p><p>"I'm sure Lady Bluebell didn't fall into the lake on purpose."</p><p>Muttering under his breath, everyone chuckled at the grumpy healer as he continued his check-up on the hobbit. </p><p>"I brought you some tea." Dori held up the tray, and Ori passed on the teacup to Bluebell.</p><p>"Oh, thank you, I was beginning to feel quite thirsty."</p><p>"Peckish?"</p><p>"Just a bit."</p><p>"I'll go get something for ya from the kitchen. I'm sure Bombur has made you something to chase that cold away."</p><p>"Thank you, Master Gloin."</p><p>"You are still quite feverish; stay in bed for the next few days and do not do anything besides eating and sleeping, UNDERSTAND ME??"</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir..."</p><p>"Keep an eye on her until I return with a tonic..." Leaving the room with much haste, Oin pointed at the two dwarves to sit and stay until he returned.</p><p>"You'd think he's mistaken us as his patients and dwarflings..." </p><p>"I haven't seen Frodo of late," Ori said, looking around the quiet room.</p><p>"I've asked Uncle Bilbo to take care of Frodo; I don't wish for him to catch my cold."</p><p>"He hasn't even come by to visit?"</p><p>"I've asked him not to. He's always been of frail health like our mother; I can't be too careful."</p><p>"That would explain why he was so down of late."</p><p>"Lady Bluebell, you are still shivering."</p><p>"I'll go add more wood." </p><p>"I guess I am still weak to the cold..."</p><p>"Shall I get you a shawl or a scarf?"</p><p>"I don't own such a thing, but thank you, Master Ori."</p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>Recovered within the following week, Bluebell was stuck in her room quite bored and unable to leave under Bilbo and Oin's orders. Still worried for Frodo he may catch it, the poor hobbit was all alone. </p><p>
  <em>'It's tranquil without Frodo or Fili...'</em>
</p><p>Glancing at the lit hearth, she sighed and decided to finish her book until she heard a knock on the door. Thrilled to have a guest, she rushed to open her doors to see Fili smiling at her.</p><p>"Fili!"</p><p>"Afternoon, Bluebell. Are you busy at the moment?"</p><p>"Not in the slightest. Come in! I can start the kettle-"</p><p>"Actually, I'm here to steal you for the day."</p><p>"Well, I'd love to, but Uncle Bilbo and Oin asked me to-"</p><p>"We can worry about that later. Pardon me."</p><p>"Wait, Fili, but Uncle Bilbo was- ah!! I-I can walk myself!!"</p><p>Ignoring the hobbit, Fili rushed down the halls and stairs, gentle with the hobbit, and came to a complete halt in the garden. Setting her down on her feet, he stood behind her and covered her eyes.</p><p>"Fili, really, Uncle Bilbo will be furious if he finds out you- wha-! Fili-! I can't see!"</p><p>"That's the idea." Gently nudging her to walk, she sighed and complied. Hearing the door open and whispers, she grew more confused.</p><p>"Fili, what-"</p><p>"And there-!"</p><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BLUEBELL." </p><p>Stunned, she stood frozen as she saw everyone smiling and congratulating her. Fili chuckled to see the confusion on Bluebell's face as he pushed her further into the garden.</p><p>"What-"</p><p>"Happy birthday, Bluebell."</p><p>"Frodo?"</p><p>"Are you happy?"</p><p>"U-Uhm su-surprised is more what I am at the moment..."</p><p>"Hehe, but you are happy!"</p><p>"W-Well... I am..." Frodo grinned and hugged the flustered hobbit as gifts were presented to her. "These are...?"</p><p>"Gifts for you, of course."</p><p>"For me?"</p><p>"Well, a birthday isn't complete without gifts, wouldn't you say?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Happy birthday, Bluebell."</p><p>"U-Uncle Bilbo... Uncle Thorin..."</p><p>"Are you surprised?"</p><p>"Very much, just what... you didn't have to do such a thing for me..."</p><p>"Of course we did. And it was all Frodo's idea."</p><p>"Frodo?"</p><p>"He wanted to celebrate your birthday very much as we all did. He wanted to surprised you."</p><p>"Then... all those questions and outings..."</p><p>"Well, we didn't know what to get you."</p><p>"You wouldn't tell us, and we didn't want to get you something you didn't like."</p><p>"T-Thank you..."</p><p>"Are you happy, Bell?" Looking down at the grinning hobbit, Bluebell smiled back with tears. </p><p>"What did I do to deserve such a wonderful brother?"</p><p>"Happy birthday Bell-! I love you!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry the ending is rushed but I'm working through my writers block, 4 hours of sleep and its 2 am already...<br/>I'm passing out now :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>